My Pain to My Beating Heart: Part 2, Silent Beats
by tenshiashley
Summary: Second part to the first sequel of My pain to My Beating Heart. There is no hope, no peace, and no serenity. Will Sakura's broken heart ever be put back together, or will the peices be lost forever? Read and find out. Mature veiwers ONLY!
1. Black Wings

**My pain to my beating heart**

**Part 2: Silent Heart beats**

_**Chapter 1: Black Wings**_

As an angel breaks a wing, she falls at an unbelievably fast pace. Her tears reach the heavens as the rest of her being slowly fades. When the ground meets her back she cries for not only the pain, but also because she is no longer free to fly the skies. As she tries to regain her graceful balance, she reaches up to the blinding light where her bed of clouds become a dark gray of torment and agony. They pour millions of tears on her holy being, making it hard for her to make motion as her feet sink deeper and deeper into a deep endless pit of mud. The angel can not help but feel blind and helpless. Despair takes over her eyes and turns them into a dark pit of sadness and a sense of no belonging. She falls to her knees feeling helpless and weak. When the light disappears, she wishes she could go with it, but instead black runs the sky and howls take charge. She sheds one last tear, then turns her façade and heart into emptiness. There is but only one name which you can call such a being, A Fallen Angel.

This is a Sakura. A blossom that does not bloom, And will not bloom unless water is provided. When its source of life is taken away by un-merciful weeds, it welts until one peddle after the other has fallen from its core.

Itachi was her source of life. The only thing that fed her hope and a moment worth of serenity… was him and the life growing inside her.

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days…Years. She lay broken and now tearless.

She was currently sitting upright with her knees tucked under her, looking up at the night sky. Her back was supported by a wall that was painted in sunset colors. Beautiful? Yes. But not in this scenario. She has been living in this room for 5 years now.

The room consisted of a child like bed for a little girl, a fuzzy yellow carpet that lay beneath it, a dresser that looked from the Victorian age. A desk with all sorts of creative utensils. And a Bay Window that looked out into the gorgeous greenery. The walls were blank. The only thing that gave the room a little bit of light, was the beaten up bear that lay on her pillows.

Complete HELL. It was like she was stuck in a horrifying nightmare. This is where the demon tortured her. He told her this was his favorite room of the house.

When she was first brought here, the attacks were constant. On average 3 times a day. When the days passed, it was twice a week, to once a month.

He brought her food, gave her medicine when she was sick, washed her clothes, and let her cleanse her body. None of those things made her feel a slight better.

But the most horrific thing he had ever done was take a 4by4 to her stomach till she bled. not even the death of her mother compared to the sadness she felt when she felt her blood tickling slowly down her legs. The loss of her child made her stop dreaming, hoping, talking, even sleeping.

He made her into what he always wanted out of her. A Porcelain Doll.

Her thoughts were disrupted by loud noises coming outside. She didn't bother to even glance what was happening.

" Come out with your hands in the air! We have you surrounded!"

Shuffling and pitter padder of foot sounds connecting to the floor, were making their way up the stairs. Sakura's door flew open with a bang that echoed in her room.

It was HIM. Except he didn't look lustful or calm. He was panicking.

" Time to play your part Haruno."

The demon roughly grabbed her right arm pulling her down the squeaking stairs and slammed her on a un-curtained window.

"You come any closer I'll KILL HER! I'll KILL HER!"

Sakura felt a round object being pushed in the side of her skull. It was pushed in harder and harder till she felt a warm moist spot where the gun was being pressed in.

" Don't harm the girl! We will not hesitate to shoot should you advance!"

"Hahaha I can't fucking believe this. It only took them 5 years to find you, you little bitch. I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to throw in one last lesson. Well guess what if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! Say sayonara sweet hea…"

The window broke and the gun was released from her head. She stood there motionless. Looking down she saw him dead. Blood pooled around his head. His eye socket was golf ball size with a little brain matter surrounding it.

The door flew open with uniformed swat teams rushing to her aid. They blocked her vision of the demon as they hurriedly pushed her out of the house and into the ambulance.

She was unfazed. However she felt her heart beat one beat faster knowing that her tormentor was dead. Was this a sense of relief?

The paramedics took care of her head injury. They shoved IV needles into her skin filling the tubes up with fluid.

"Don't worry now. Your safe. We're taking you to a hospital. You have any family you'd like to give a call? I'm sure it'd bring them relief once they hear your voice."

She sat there thinking. And thinking. What would be his reaction once he heard her voice. Could she even say his name? It's been 4 years since she's spoken. Only humming sounds came form her throat.

She nodded her head as the lady handed her a phone attached to the vehicle. She began to dial. With each sound, it made her wonder if he changed his number. Her heart sped up faster and faster. She pushed the last button and put the phone to her ear.

_Ring….ring…ring…ring… _It kept going on and on. She wondered if he'd even pick up. No! He has too. He NEEDS too.

_Ring…riin… _She heard the breathing on the other end. She couldn't wait for him to speak first. "I…Ita..chi" Her voice was rough and it felt foreign to her. But she was so glad…so happy to finally…

"Who's this? If you're a fan girl that got a hold of my future fiancées number loose it or I'll call the police."

She held the phone to her ear. Her heart was no longer beating wildly with excitement, but felt like it went to the deepest pit of her stomach.

" No answer? I thought so. Never call Itachi"s cell again. I'm putting your number on record. So if you do call, I'll sue for harassment. And trust me darling you won't be the first. Thanks and have a great day."

She heard no noise when girl hung up the phone. The paramedic lady put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Is everything ok? Your blood pressure suddenly dropped."

Sakura dropped the phone, letting it echo in her ears in slow motion.

Her final thought before she went unconscious will ever be a question she never wanted to ask herself.

_Why? _


	2. Bitter Sweet

**14 1/2 months later**

"Earth to Sakura! Helloooo you gatta job to do remember?"

"Huh oh ya. Sorry Mitsune. Hehe I got section 3 today right?"

"Honestly how many times do I have to repeat myself. It's section 2. Are you alright? Your more spacey outy than usual."

"Ya I'm fine. Just got close to zero hours of sleep. Haha but don't worry, only 8 hours to go!"

"Well okay. Your off the hook for now."

"Hey Mitsune! We have a spill on table 6! Section 3 is your job today!"

"Alright I'll be right there….Hey Saku…remember to lock the door this time when you come home. I have 3 hours left so I guess I can keep it unlocked for you."

"Ok I will!" Sakura waved farewell as she watched her co-worker/roommate head over to the east side of the restaurant.

Sakura got a job at English Dinning Restaurant about 4 months ago as a waitress, and so far the job was a total pain in her ass. Mitsune was her trainer and it just so happened that luck was on her side meeting the girl. She needed a roommate to go half and half on an apartment, and without thinking twice about it, she volunteered to be of help. Mitsune was your average height for a girl with brown curly hair that was always held up in pigtails. She has bright brown eyes with a touch of tanned white skin and just a brush of rosy cheeks. The girl was free spirited and always had a smile with a joke up her sleeve. It was exactly what Sakura needed.

Getting over the past events has proved to be draining for Sakura. And still trying too. She still has to see a counselor once a week until evidence proves that she'll be ok on her own. Sakura was prescribed medication and just recently she had no need for depression pills anymore. Of course Mitsune knows about it, just not the details. She knows that Sakura fell in love with a man, had amazing friends, was kidnapped for 5years, Found out the said man was engaged, then ended up in a therapeutic home for 3 months.

Regarding Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Karin…She just wanted to forget about all of them. Forget all about her past, and start a new future. So she made no means necessary to contact them. It was probably insensitive and selfish, but she wanted no longer to deal with the rich, and beautiful people.

Including Itachi.

Wanting a new beginning she wanted a new look. She cut her hair short with layers, curling only a few so the tips would stick outward, and curling her bangs under her chin.

Her wardrobe mostly consisted of caprices, tanks, sweats, and T-shirts. Every now and then she wears frilly skirts when her and the girls go out. She also started wearing makeup. Just your occasional light eye shadow, easy black eyeliner, and a touch of mascara. And thanks to Mitsune she started to wear a light pinkish/creamish lipstick. And of course she kept her shape. Actually even better. Somehow working out always seemed to be a relaxation ,beside driving her crotch rocket, for her, and this got her a nice well toned stomach and evenly refined muscles.

Sakura seemed more dangerous than her past self. And she loved the confidence it came with it. Men would always try and pull _we should go on date _card, but always, she would decline politely. It didn't scare her like she thought it would, in fact it made her feel better in a way. She told her therapist all about it, and the reaction she received was that of approval and a comment like "Your progress is going well. A lot better now." That would be the gist of it.

Six months after she was released from the home, She put in an application here and 2 weeks later, had an interview. Her Therapist said it would be good to get out into public and interact with people again

And now she's standing here in the present, with a smile that took almost 7 years to get back, a sense of power, and overwhelming confidence. Enjoying the simple life she's always wanted.

" Hey Sakura! You have customers!"

"Oh right! Sorry!" She dashed over to her tables, anxiously taking their orders.

7 hours later…

The ringing of chimes circled the entrance of the restaurant. Three collectible people walked in, greeted by the nightly host.

"Hello, Welcome to English Dinning. How many in your party?"

"Just 3 for tonight please."

"Ok right this way." The hostess seated them in a booth far away from other customers. Handing them their menus, she began.

"Can I start any drinks?"

"Ya, what flavors do you have for whine?"

"I'm sorry, we don't carry whine here. Just English beer based products."

"Well that sucks…(sigh) lemonade please. I guess that'll have to suffice."

"Wow Ino really? Sorry this is our first time; in a very long time; that we've come to a commoner dinning….I'll take water."

"I'll take water too please."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Ok, Sakura will be right with you to place your orders. I'll be back with your drinks."

Walking over to the drink station she waved Sakura over. "Hey!"

"Ya what's up Meena?"

"Super BITCHY customers at table 8. Good luck. It's been a very long time since they've come to a COMMONER dinner." Laughing she finished the last drink.

"Your kidding right? Did they really say that?" The expression on her face was irritation. Just what she needed right before she went home.

"Haha mmmm…not really and yes."

"Damn it. Here I'll take their royal drinks. Might as well end the night with a bang."

"Heehee good luck. I'm gone. Shift is finally over. Goodnight slave." Waving goodbye She watched Meena disappear through the doors.

Walking over to her table, she got 3 feet before her customers looked up with see-through paleness, shock. Like they'd seen a ghost.

Sakura was too concentrated on her feet to notice until a soundly sweet voice spoke her name.

"S..Sakura?"

Concentration shifted from her feet, to her once apon a time three best girlfriends.

All three looked much older. Hinata was wearing a casual blue dress with her sparkling blackish bluish hair cutting at her neck. Curling underneath her chin. Tenten now had long curly brown hair as far as Sakura could see from the angle she was standing at. Wearing a nice white lacey top. And Ino, her hair was thin and straight as a board, ending at her shoulder blades. She was wearing a nice purple top with black pants.

Sakura dropped the tray, broken glass and wet splotches dirtied the floor.

Ino shot right up and rushed to Sakura, embracing her friend, as she made crunching sounds from stepping on the glass.

"Oh my god. I thought…Everyone thought you were dead."

Sakura could feel her shoulder dampening by the second.

Tenten lightly touched Sakura's face, afraid it would pass right through her. Feeling solid contact, she enveloped her arms half way around Ino's and closing a third of her body into her.

Hinata closed the rest of Sakura's being in her own embrace.

Sakura stood silently, unmoving, not even attempting her own embrace. She was shocked seeing her old friends. An overwhelming feeling of happiness struck her. But then she thought about it more. Scared by the fact that her new future would come crumbling down. She couldn't allow this to happen. She was so happy here were she stood in the present. Seeing them….just made her realize that seeing Itachi 90% of it happening. The other 10%…she could run away and try to attempt it again.

NO. That wasn't an option. She had made so much progress here, it would be a waste if she had to throw it all away. Over some past _LOVE._

Finally finding her voice, she spoke, a harshness in her tone. "Why are you here?"

Hearing her voice all three women backed off. Ino was the first to speak. "What?"

"It is as I said, Why are you here?"

Hinata gasped at the harsh tone. However Ino wasn't going to let it slide a second time.

"For six and a half years, I wondered if my _BEST _friend was alive, Searching for you, PRAYING for you. And you have the audacity to ask us why we are here? We're getting dinner obviously. It's not like we came here to see a friend we were so fucking worried about. A person we loved, that we thought was _dead._"

Ino was seething under her breath. This time Hinata spoke over the silence.

"Why didn't you contact us? We cried and cried for you and you, you…can't even call to say your alright?"

Sakura sighed. This obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"How long." Tenten questioned.

Sakura gave her a vacant glance. "You mean how long since I escaped from hell?"

There was a sweetness tone at the end of her sentence. It made her friends cringe.

"Hmm… I'd say one year and 5 months on September 7th. Why?"

Ino raised her hand and slapped Sakura on her left cheek. Sakura gave her a stare through her bangs.

"I knew it would be hard seeing you again. I also thought that seeing you would make me happy. But this…this is fucking depressing."

Ino grabbed her purse fumbling for her wallet, She pulled a hundred dollar bill out and through it on the table.

"Thank you. I _appreciated _your service."

Sakura let them walk out without saying anything in return. Bending down she picked up the tray and started to put the broken glass on it. Grabbing all the pieces she could see, Sakura walked to the back kitchen silently. Listening to her tears hitting the bag in the trash as she dumped the contents in.

" I wanted a new beginning. But I didn't think…it would hurt this much."


	3. Understanding

It was only a matter of time for the word to spread. Sakura could hear it now. "_Oh my god! I saw Sakura when we went and ate at the English Dinning and it wasn't what I had expected. She was a total bitch! Not to mention self centered. I mean we were worried about her well being this whole time and she didn't even try to contact us!"_

At least something like that.

"(Sigh)…"

Mitsune poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey none of that shit you got me."

Sakura moaned into the table which she was laying her head down on.

"What's the matter? Was work that horrible or what? Usually your out of your Pjs by now."

"I..mnnn…undersmnt"

Mitsune Walked out of the kitchen and lightly tapped Sakura on the head with her wooden spoon. "Hey I can't hear you when your mumbling into the table like that."

Lifting her head up, she started to talk to Mitsune as if she weren't there.

"All I wanted was to start a new life, I had all these great plans for my future. Graduate college, become a high school English teacher, grow old and die in my bed. But that all shot to shit when my old high school buddies walked into work last night. I completely freaked out and acted like a total bitch. I was acting the oposite what I was feeling. Now they know I'm here, soon EVERYBODY will know. Including Ita…him. I bet when I go to work tonight, somebody from the great old times is bound to be there. And I'm not in the mood for another lecture either. Mitsune! Please you gatta cover for me tonight?"

Sakura fell from the chair to being on her knees. Grabbing Mitsunes hand in a pleading manor.

"Ugh ehhh… well I guess I can. But you owe me!"

"Oh you're the best!"

"But you know…"

Sakura stood at eye level now. "What?"

"If…I mean what I'm trying to say is…I know you had a shitty life but…do you think you over did it? I mean, it wasn't their fault Saku. I'm sure they were worried about you all this time. They probably even felt guilty. I just think…you should apologize. When your ready of course. Hehe, its just if I were in their shoes, I would have slapped you too. Hehe."

Sakura smiled. Of course she would. Because a true friend wouldn't have let that slide. If Ino and the others just walked away…that probably would have hurt her more. Wait…did she act that way on purpose? To see their reactions? Maybe she should apologize. Mitsune was right. She had to stop being so damn afraid of change. It's about time she stood up to her fear already. It wasn't their fault. They didn't deserve that. If she encountered Itachi…well, she'll worry about it when it happens. Untill then… Step one Initiate an apologetic convo. With her friends.

"Your right."

"Wait what? I am?"

"Yup you are. I take back what I said. I'm going to work. (sigh) it's going to be a long night." She turned around and gave her a peace sighn.

"Well…ok cool. Wow I should be a therapist or something. I wonder how much that will cost? Hmm…"

"Is something burning?"

"UGH! Oh damn it! The soup! the soup! the soup!"

Sakura laughed as she saw her friend run into the kitchen door.

…

_So far no sighn of anybody. I wonder if they'll even come back?_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Hey."

"N..Naruto?" He looked even taller and more Masculine than when the last time she saw him. He wore faded grey jeans with a light orange T-Shirt. She noticed the ring on his finger and immediately guessed him and Hinata got married. She gave him an overwhelming hug.

"Hehe, the one and only. How've you been?" His expression was too serious for her liking.

"Ino told you huh"

"Ya she did. She said you acted like a heartless beast."

Sakura shrunk back in shame. Regaining her composure she forced herself to talk back. "You…wanna sit down and talk?"

Sakura led him to a far back corner table at the end of the restraunt.

"Aren't you still on duty?"

"Actually this is the beginning of my break. Ok where to start?" The conversation took at least an hour. She told him everything from the time the police found her at the Hell house to how she treated Ino last night. She paid close attention to see his reactions, he would look shocked, then sad, happy, then shocked again. His facial features seemed to repeat and have a rhythm. When she explained herself and apologized, he had a sympathetic look. It was always easy to talk to Naruto. He wouldn't interrupt and ask for more details, and would wait patiently for his turn to speak.

"And that's what happened. I bet Ino is furious with me huh?" Sakura gazed into her tea.

"I'm not ganna lie, yes she is. But it's not just her, Both Hinata and Tenten were a little hurt. But I'm sure they'll come around when they hear your story."

"Well lets hope so. My cheek still kinda hurts. Heheh." She rubbed her cheek to further prove her point.

Suddenly Narutos expression changed though. His smile faded to a frown a second later.

"Sakura…"

"Now your making me nervous, what?"

"Where's your baby? I mean he should be at least 5 or 6 now right?"

Her heart dropped to her Stomach. Not ever, and I mean never, talked about that subject. Except her therapist and the doctors at the home. But they were licensed practitioners. Just thinking about it made it feel taboo. Not even Mitsune knows. Nobody knows anything what happened IN that house. The only parts of her story that she's told was when she was in high school and when the police found her. Not the middle part. What was the point anyway? They would feel even more pitiful for her.

"Hey…if you don't wanna talk about it's ok you know."

His voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I.."

"Hey Sakura! You were back on the clock 15 minutes ago!"

The yelling made her jump, almost out of her seat. "I…gatta go. Hey if you can pass the message on that would be very appreciated. I hate repeating my sob stories. Hehe. Later Naruto!"

Naruto didn't move from his seat till he saw Sakura disappear behind the singing door.

"I wonder what Itachi will think? Once I tell him…your story." He spoke lightly under his breath towards the screeching sounds of the dancing doors.


	4. Red Lips

It was Saturday morning, the next day after encountering Naruto, when her alarm went off.

"Shiiit…ug, I forgot to turn the damn thing off. Fuck." Reading it it said 6:30pm.

She replayed last nights events in her head. Pretty soon the whole freakin world will no about her long lost child. She needed a distraction.

Rolling over to the edge of her bed, turning it off, rolling back over she pulled the sheets over her head. But it wasn't long after that when Mitsune came crashing through her room in a frenzy.

"Oh my god!" Sakura wake-up, wake-up!" Mitsune was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Holly Shit what?! It's my day off you know!"

"You HAVE to kill this spider! It's in the bathtub! I can't take a shower if a spider is in a place where I get cleaned!"

Pulling the sheets off her face in a violent way, she saw Mitsune stark naked….on her bed."

"Damn it get your coochy off my bed! I just cleaned these sheets!"

Mitsune looked at Sakura baffled. "We're both females here. Stop acting like I'm an alien. Sheesh!"

Sakura sat half way up using her fore arms for support. "Then forget me killing the spider."

"Ok!" She hurridly leaped off waiting for her KIND roommate to get out of bed.

"Sigh…so much for sleeping in. Alright fine but this is ganna cost you!"

"Hey I'm buying your club tickets tonight aren't I? that should suffice."

Sakura stood up in her loose tanned tank top and black under wear. She turned around confused? "Club?…wait I'll talk to you about that later when your out of the shower and have CLOTHES on."

Mitsune laughed "Oh Sakura, don't be so shy." She said it in too low of a voice it made Sakura uneasy.

Right she was because a second later she jumped on her back, purposely rubbing her breasts against her back.

"Get off!"

30 minutes later…

Sakura was sitting at the table sipping her coffee. Her head snapped up when she saw Mitsune emerge out of the steamy bathroom in a White tank with short jean shorts. Her black braw was peaking through the white fabric. Her hair was messy with certain hairs flipped out ward. Not to mention sparkling eye make-up and glossy lips.

"Why are you dressed like THAT?"

"Well we ARE going to a club. Showers all yours. You got 45 minutes to get ready and we'll hit the road. I wanna get there early before the line starts to wrap around the building. Now skid dadle chickity! Times a'waisten!"

She grabed Sakuras arm and pushed her into the bathroom. Stunned by the ferocity of the stunt, she gain her composure. "But I don't have anything to wear! How the hell am I suppo.."

"Don't worry. Since I'm a nice friend I got the perfect thing. I do your laundry so I know this will fit you. Haha now get ready!" she slammed the door in Sakura's face.

She turned the water off finally finishing her shower. Looking at the bathroom clock it read 8:27pm. _ok so I have 20 minutes._

Opening the door, steam raced out as she yelled for Mitsune. "Hey! I'm getting cold over here! Wears my clothes that you so helpfully DIDN'T place on the toilet!"

"Hushy hushy…Come in my room!"

Wrapping the towel tightly around her form she walked in the said girls room. It was messy, clothes were strewn everywhere. Probably from her trying to find the right thing to wear.

"Holly hell Mii…"

"Ya ya, here put this on. And I know you do your make up better than I do so I'll let you take care of that part, but you should totally wear red lip stick. It'd be so sexy." She had an evil grin on her face.

"This skimpy thing and Im suppose to wear…"

"Yup this under wear. I'll get out and when you come out…don't disappoint me kay?" With that said, she skipped happily away from her room.

Sakura saw the heels next to her clothes. Sighing she put said items, PAINFULLY on.

Sakura finished her hair, and stood back in the mirror to see her complete body. Somehow someway, she felt overjoyed, ecstatic, and proud that she worked out. Plain and simple, she was Sexy. She'd have to thank Mitsune for bring this side of her out.

Walking out Mitsune squealed. Sakura Leaned tauntingly against the wall. She wore a white thin strapped dress that clung tightly to her curves and ended at her thighs. She wore dark red, almost maroon, colored under garments. Her legs had red stockings with a guarder belt to hold them up. High white heels to end at her feet. Her hair was more sloppily put together with more strands of hair sticking out in different directions. She parted her banks to the left and curled them under her chin. She added a red rose clip to the side of her head. White sparkly eye shadow dusted her eyelids with mascara and the proper right amount of eyeliner to show off her emerald eyes. And just as Mitsune said, she put on the darkest color of red that tainted her lips.

"Well what do you think?" Sakura spoke in a flirty manor.

"Your image speaks for itself. Eeee! I'm so proud of my creation. Well the clothes department that is."

Sakura laughed. "Ok lets head out of hear. I'm ready to dance my ass off sister!"

They arrived at the club in 30 minutes. The line was wrapped around the building once. Music echoed outside as screaming and chatter circled the premises.

Sakura got out of Mitsune's car and waited till she heard her friends heels clacking against the ground.

"Well so much for leaving early. Hurry lets get in line before it gets any bigger!"

They dashed as fast as they could to the end of the line.

Finally catching her breath Sakura Spoke. "Hey what Kind of club is this?"

"A strip club of course! And it comes with rocking music to dance too with no minors. It's 21 and up."

"Ya know kidding?"

Waiting for what seemed like an eternity they finally stepped into the building. Music bashed against the walls crashing into sakura's ears. Girls where sliding down poles as men hollered. Throwing their money at the women's feet after they shoved their faces between their breasts.

For it only being 11:00, there were a lot of people. Her and Mitsune were shoving their way through the crowd to find the perfect dancing spot.

Finding a spot, they danced to the beat of Rhiannas song SNM.

Sakura was loosing herself in the music. This is what she called a distraction. All that she could think about was the movement of her body and the beat of the music.

"Hey!"

Sakura looked up at Mitsune still swaying her hips.

"Lets go get some liquor in our system!"

Sakura smiled with excitement. As she followed her friend to the bar. She laid her hands down and it was sticky from booze. The smell was intoxicating.

"Two doubles of your strongest!"

Sakura had to yell so Mitsune could here her over the pounding music. "Hey! Who's driving? We can't get slammed and take off on your wheels!"

"I will! I'm only doing one! This night is for you!"

The bar tender gave them two double shots of clear liquid. "Two double Everclear."

Sakura and Mitsune raised their shot glasses "To one hell of a night!"

Sakura repeated the same sentence. "To one hell of a night!" Their glasses made a clink sound and both drowned their each liquid.

Mitsune slammed her's on the bar. "AHH! ONE MORE FOR THE RED LIPS!"

Sakura took the second double of Everclear without a second thought.

She already had a good buzz from those two shots alone. She looked up at the bar tender. "Hey." She spoke in a low seductive manor. "Will you give us those two shots on the house if I give you a kiss to remember?"

The Tender smiled at her. "Depends how good you are."

Sakura climbed on top of the bar with one knee and grabbed the back of the mans neck, roughly pulling his lips towards hers.

"Ow Ow! That's my Sakuuurra!" Mitsune was giving taunting calls from the sideline.

Sakura released and spoke against his lips. "Do we have a winner?"

"You bet your ass you do! Just for that I'll throw in two more for my thanks."

"Such a gentlemen."

Giving her two double shots, sakura took one after the other. "Ahh! Lets dance in this Bitch!"

She grabbed Mitsune's hand and guided her to a good dancing spot.

Mitsune separated from her once she found a man suitable to dance with.

Sakura didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world. She just danced to the music. Her head was spinning a little harder but she still remained her composure on her heels. Suddenly she felt grinding behind her.

She turned around and was greeted by another woman who had red hair and a black braw and short skirt. She couldn't see all the details because of the flashing lights and the darkness around them.

The woman playfully slid a single finger down her left arm. Closing in on her she spoke in her ear loud enough for her to hear.

"My names Hana. You see, I saw you dancing when I was sliding on that pole over there. Thankfully you stayed in one spot till I finished my round. I just couldn't tear my eyes away. Wanna dance? That is…if your up to a challenge."

Sakura smirked. _Why the hell not?_ She slowly slid her finger down the womans back and gracefully sliding her finger back and forth along the fabric of her skirt. "My names Sakura. You dare challenge me? I'm afraid you'll loose."

"Prove it."

Sakura found her self grinding Hanas leg and groping her body.

Had she been sober, she would not have done it, but feeling more loose and comfortable she was daring.

She brought her mouth to hers in a sloppy kiss, not once stopping her movement. Hana eagerly took her tongue in her and danced with it.

Sakura added more fire and force, she grabbed a handful of red hair yanking her head backwards, licking up her neck till she found parted lips gasping for air.

She was quivering beneath her. Sakura won. She moved her hand holding her hair, sliding it down the front of her body over her breasts, that now rested at Hanas hips. With both hands placed their she forced her hips to move with hers.

They danced erotically with another for an hour before Sakura pulled away.

"Oh leaving so soon? I thought we could further explore at my place." Hana gave Sakura a pout as she fingered the bone on her hip.

"Sorry but I came with another date, and now I have to find her." She kissed her fingers and placed them on Hanas lips. "Bye bye."

She strutted farther and farther away, fighting the crowd to find Mitsune. For some reason everybody was crowded in a single spot and it was hard for her to maneuver around others.

It didn't help the fact that she was beyond dizzy from drinking.

"Mitsune! Hey where you run off too!" Sakura pushed by a girl grinding against another man. Her balance finally caught up with her liquor as she sloppily stumbled to the ground. Laughing at herself she tried to get up. She stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Too much to drink tonight!"

That voice.

"Here give me your hand!"

That same voice again?

"I don't have the patients for you! Either give me your hand or I'll walk away!"

No…no…it couldn't be. She gave him her hand without looking at him. He pulled her up to stand on her feet. She stood awkwardly with her head hanging down staring at his shoes through the flashing lights.

Slowly bringing her head up she saw his jeans, white shirt, neckline, chin, knose,….eyes.

"Itachi?" She whispered it so quietly know one heard.

She noticed the shock on his face.

"Sakura? But I thought…" His voice was silenced by the loud music. But she knew what he was saying.

She noticed that everyone around her stood watching, not dancing.

She had to get away. She turned to run but Itachi grabbed her wrist and yanked her hard back to him. Loosing her sense of balance again, she buckled her knees.

Itachi scooped her up in his arms holding her tightly. Too tightly. She was reminded of his warmth, his scent, his touch. Damn this dress and the alcohol.

"Let go of ME!"

Before Itachi could stop the thrashing in his arms Mitsune punch him in the side of his face.

"Jack ass! Just because you're a super star does not mean you get to have your way with my friend!"

Grabbing Sakura she hurriedly led her out through the crowd of people.

"No Wait!" He screamed so loud over the music everyone looked his way, a moment later he was surrounded by fans. Making it impossible to catch up to them.


	5. Black and Red

19 hours later….

Sakura looked up from her biology book when Mitsune walked in.

"Hey you alright? You've been shut in here since you got home from school. You plan on heading to work?"

Sakura watched her books go off balance when Mitsune sat on her bed.

"Yes. I need to pay this months rent with this check. Not to mention I need the tips for groceries and gas."

"Ok that's the work part, now are YOU ok? Shutting yourself at school, work and your room isn't exactly healthy. I mean ya it was scary that he grabbed you like that, but don't you think your over reacting? I was actually surprised that you didn't smuggle Itachi since he's a big golden start with a capital S."

Sakura's blood pressure rose same with the beat of her heart at the mention of Itachi's name. All her thoughts went from cell structure to the warmth of his body. And here she thought she was over him. Old feelings started to re-surface. Just from that one simple 1 minute contact. If it even was a minute. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to confide in someone. Someone like Mitsune.

"Hey Mitsune."

"Hmm?"

"Itachi…he's…he's the guy in my story. The one I fell in love with. Right before I was kidnapped."

Mitsune gave her a rose eyebrow. "You are talking about movie love right? He is famous and has a shit ton of cash so any girl would fall in lov…"

"Damn it quit making a joke about this! I'm serious."

Mitsune shot up abruptly from Sakura's bed pointing a finger at her. "You're the one making jokes. You honestly expect me to believe you and a pop freakin star hit it off in high school, fell in love, then got a fiancé after dialing his number while you were in the ambulance! Pu-leese Sakura. I'm your friend and I'm here whenever you need me, but you don't have to lie to me and over exaggerate your story."

Sakura snapped her book shut. Getting up from her bed she fumbled through her desk.

"Now just what the hell are you doing?"

Sakura fished around old assignments and lifted up a secret compartment installed in the desk. Pulling the string she grabbed the Melina colored folder and shoved it in Mitsune's chest.

"There. Just read it and I think you'll change your mind. I have to get ready for work."

"What's in the folder? And why did you keep it so secretly hidden? It's not like I go through your things stupid."

"I know." At that Sakura grabbed her work clothes and shut her door locking Mitsune inside.

Mitsune read the label before she opened the file.

**SAKURA HARUNO; PATIENT #1236580PT**

…..At the Dinner…

Sakura was hastily taking orders. To say they were slammed would be an understatement. She was in burning hell.

She had 5 spilled messes, 3 wrong orders, bumped into another waitress carrying a trey of drinks, and had at least all of her tables filled.

At the end of the night she would be happy though. Her purse was starting to overflow with cash.

10 minutes before she left she counted her money, she made 203 bucks, tucking it nicely in her purse so a robber couldn't get to them. She grabbed her coat and keys, the time read 4:56am when she walked out saying her goodbyes.

Sakura walked over to her bike and unlocked the storage compartment, throwing her purse and apron in it.

Just before she kicked the stand in, a voice stopped her.

"I never would have thought you would be riding something so dangerous."

Her breath got stuck in her throat, slowly turning around, she saw Itachi leaning against a Mustang. The street light gave him and the dark red vehicle a nice angelic glow. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark black jeans. She noticed how his bangs hanged a little longer in the face.

Barley above a whisper she spoke. "Itachi?"

Hearing his name, he brought his head up giving her direct eye contact. It burned so deep, no matter what she did she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Yes…Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura dropped her keys after hearing her old nick name come from his lips.

Itachi walked closer to her, taking very slow strides. Sakura stood frozen to her spot when he was mere inches away. She could start to feel his breath mingle with hers. She thought he would move in closer when she saw him bend down, picking up her keys.

He grabbed her hand and placed them in her palm, closing her fingers over it. "You dropped these."

She gasped when he touched her hands with his. His warmth was flowing into her body. She could feel every pulse in her body.

Itachi stepped back about two feet. "Sasuke and the others said you worked here…It looks like I left just in time. I've only been standing here for about 10 minutes at best."

Sakura placed her keys on the bike, wanting to drop them again on purpose to drive him in close another time.

"Why are you…what are…"

"What am I doing here?" Itachi laughed lightly. "Well since you ran off the last time, I had no choice but to come and find you. Are you thinking about running again? Now that I'm 3 feet from you. After all…you have been running from me the past 6 years and almost 5 months to be exact. You just turned 25 two months ago am I correct?"

He made her sound like she was a inconsiderate coward. Which she was, considering the facts. But the tone in his voice, was he…angry?

"Yes. And you, your 29 now aren't you."

"Yes to what exactly. I know my age Sakura. I was hoping you would enlighten me on the other subject."

Sakura stiffened. This was not what she expected. Yes she knew Itachi would get angry and ask her those questions after knowing she was ok. She expected him to scoop her in his arms and pray to the lord how thankful he was to have her in his life again. That was not happening now. She saw as his crossed his arms over his chest and had this defensive stance to him.

She hated being cornered like this. Like a rat. She looked up at him with a slight glare. She new she deserved this, but not right now. She went from shock to joy to confused to on the verge of being pissed. All under 2 minutes.

"I have to get home. I have a paper to write and it's due…ugh!"

Itachi grabbed her upper arm. Not hard, but with a enough strength, that she couldn't escape.

"What the fu…"

"Don't you dare." Itachi was hissing behind clenched teeth. "You don't have the right. You know what I've been through?…because of you?" Itachi put his other hand on her to further hold her in place.

"Did you honestly expect me to come her a give you a kiss on the cheek and say everything will be all right? Why'd you do it? Why'd you hide yourself from me and everybody else? Why didn't you at least send a text or a fucking letter to say you were alright?"

Sakura looked up at him, clearly beyond pissed at this point. "I wanted to forget alright! Because living another fucking miserable day asking myself questions about YOU! Was absolute misery! I wanted to move on and start over! And I was perfectly happy until Ino and her posse came waltzing through and said Hey!"

"That's it. That's the best answer you got?"

Sakura brought her knee and rammed him in the crotch. Itachi let go with a grunt and kneeled to the floor.

Sakura grabbed her keys off the seat, kicked the stand and rammed the keys in the key slot. Itachi could smell the smoke at it blasted in the air. Sakura put on her helmet and just before she took off she spoke loud enough so he could her over the revving of the bike and her helmet.

"I wanted it to end. I'm sick pf this sad bull shit. And you would start a whole new level of it because I would have to talk about it. Give my regards to your WIFE!"

With that said she sped through the parking lot out of Itachi's sight.

Itachi laughed to himself. "Wife?"

Itachi thought about it for a moment. "Ah…tabloids. Ugh! Damn it she got me good."

Itachi limped his way over to his car, and closed the door.

"It was good to see your alright though. My conversation is far from over with you."

Putting his car in reverse, he drove in the dark abyss with only Sakura on his mind.


	6. Old Friends

Mitsune Jumped from the table chair, when she heard the door slam. She saw a fuming Sakura throw her belongings on the table and run in the bathroom.

3 seconds later she heard water running from the shower. She looked over at the microwave clock. It read 5:37am.

10 minutes later Sakura emerged out of the bathroom wearing her usual white tank top and black booty shorts. She stormed over to the kitchen grabbing a glass of red whine.

"If he thinks I'm that poor little girl he knew back in high school, he's totally mistaken! Honestly you think he would show a little consideration for me! Ugh! I mean I knew I didn't deserve a warm welcome, but he didn't have to go over board to the point of acting like a robber! I mean I'm still human too you know! Oh and the way he…hey you alright?"

Sakura glanced at Mitsune and she had her hands in her lap with her head down.

"I finished reading it. Well…not all of it. I stopped when…when…"

Sakura sighed. She was so worked up with her emotions about Itachi that she completely forgot she gave the file to Mitsune.

"Here, I'll get you a glass of whine."

Coming back to the table she slid over the glass to Mistune.

"How far did you get?"

Mitsune grabbed for the whine and was swirling it around for about 10 seconds before she took a gulp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and answered Sakura's question.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I am such a horrible friend."

"Hey now it's alright. I mean if you said you had a boyfriend in high school that was famous I wouldn't have believed you either. It's ok really. Don't get yourself all worked up. I should've told you everything from the get go."

The small clock on the wall started to chime when it hit 6 am.

"I stopped after I finished reading about what he did to your unborn child. How could he do that to you Sakura? What kind of a sick freak can do that to a human being?" Mitsune was now looking up at her. "All this time…I've been setting you up with dates, making you wear Skimpy clothing to clubs, and pushing you to stop being shy."

Sakura reached over the table. "Here give me your hand."

Mitsune did so without hesitation. Sakura folded both of her hands over Mitsune's left.

"I was never shy to begin with. I'm over that stuff now girly. You HELPED me get over my fear of other people. Yes there are bad people out there and there always will be, but I'm not ganna run and hide anymore. I'm sick to my stomach about how I acted so selfishly, inconsiderate, and shut off to others because of the devils demons. But you know what?"

Mitsune looked from her hand to Sakura. " An angels light will always be brighter than the oranges of a fire."

Mitsune lunged around the table, grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and dragged her down to the floor, crying on her collarbone.

Sakura embraced her friend with security and warmth.

"I love you Sakura. And for now on I'll be your angel too."

Sakura started to let her tears flow along with Mitsune's.

1minute went by before she broke the embrace.

"Don't tell me you're a lezbo now." Sakura teased as she sniffled from crying.

Mitsune laughed and lightly pushed Sakura to the floor. "I wasn't the one having a hot make out session with a stripper. Haha."

"Hey I was drunk alright. That doesn't count."

It was about 9:00 in the morning when Sakura climbed into bed. She told Mitsune about the encounter with Itachi at the English Dinner and how much cash she made scrubbing tables. Mitsune laughed and said she'd bruise Itachi's other cheek for grabbing her like that and that a serious grocery shopping list had to be made. Sakura felt good knowing that she had such a dependable friend. It kinda made her miss the old days when her and Ino acted like that.

That's right, Ino. "Craaap."

Not just Ino, but Hinata, Tenten, Shikamru, Neji, Sasuke; even though he was a bit of a brute but he was still her friend, and Naruto she already talked too.

She would have to call a meeting into place so she can get everything out at once. She knew Naruto would relay the word but they would still come to her for an explanation.

She rolled over and told herself that she'd worry about it once she got at least 5 hours of sleep in. Thank god that she didn't have school today other wise she'd be going 24 hours with out sleep.

7 hours later…

"awwwn. Hey, you gatta get up stupid. It's already 3:30 pm." Mitsune leaned against Sakura's door groggily.

Sakura moan. She did have to get up though. She couldn't believe she slept this long. She guessed it was because of the earlier events that transpired.

She sat up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. "Ya your right. I have to get together with some people and take out the garbage."

"Like who?"

"Just some old friends of mine. The ones I encountered at work about 2 weeks ago."

"Ah your high school friends. Let me know how that turns out for you. Hey can I take the tip money. I was ganna go grocery shopping."

"Oh I can go with you."

Mitsune waved her hand. "No that's ok. I was going to actually meet up with a guy and make him carry the heavy stuff up the 5 flights of stairs. Haha."

"Clever as always. Well I hope your date goes well." Sakura was fishing through her closet for clothes.

"Hey."

"Ya."

"You kinda inspired me to look out for myself too. I'm not ganna let men take advantage of me anymore. You opened my eyes. If they think they're worth it…they better poor blood on the table." Mitsune slid her pointer finger across her throat.

Sakura smiled. "Go get em tiger."

"I'll do my best."

By this time Sakura had her evening clothes on. She wore skinny jeans with a Black T-Shirt and flats. The weather was starting to get cooler. Pretty soon snow would start to fall.

Applying her make-up she asked Mistune what the guys name is. "So who is this guy anyway?"

"You know I couldn't tell you." she shrugged her shoulders. "He came in at work the other day and was begging me to pretend I was his girlfriend. I guess he had a stocker. She came to his table, and I leaned in for a staged kiss, Saying don't be late for dinner. Pretty smooth don't you say."

"Uh…ya."

"He asked me what he could do to repay me, so I said to carry the groceries. I'm the smartest."

"Well ok. But one rule."

"No! I'm not ganna have sex with him. Not foreplay or another kiss. Nada. even though he is drop dead gorgeous. But he strikes me the player type. So it's a no go. Just nice to look at."

"I know you won't do any of that, I just don't want him to come in the apartment. He can carry the groceries but only to the front door. Got it."

"Crystal. Anyhoo…I gatta scram. Gatta meet him at the store soon. Have fun. We'll talk later!"

Mitsune closed the door behind her. "Lets see now. That night Naruto gave me his cell. I should call him and gather everyone. Excluding Itachi."

Sakura dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "This is Naruto."

"Hey it's Sakura. I have a favor."

2 hours passed by and she was currently sitting at a long table with 10 chairs. Leaving 2 left open just incase another person came along. She hoped not. The situation was already awkward enough.

Naruto told everyone to meet him at a restaurant called Bonita's at 6. It was the Fanciest Mexican restaurant there was. The first one's there were Naruto Sakura and Hinata. 10 minutes passed and everyone one came in spurts except Sasuke. She wondered if she should go ahead and start but she didn't want to stop and start over. Sasuke was already running 10 minutes late. Ino broke her train of thought as she contemplated this.

"The day isn't getting any younger you know. We going to do this or not?"

You could always count on Ino to be the first one to hammer the nail down.

Sakura broke eye contact. "I wanted to wait for Sasuke and Karin."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. But before she could have a say Shikamaru spoke before her. "I'll call him."

"Thank you." She looked at the people around the table. Nobody changed except Neji being an inch taller same with Shikamaru. The males seemed to be more built and sophisticated. Neji wore slacks with a white long sleeve and a blue tie, Shikamaru had kaki's with a black shirt. He still kept his hair the same she noticed. And of course she'd previously had encountered all the females here, except Karin. She wondered what she would look like?

Wanting to break the silence she started to small talk. "Soo…what are you doing these days Neji?"

Neji gave her a sideways glace that could've have said, _drop dead._

Sakura's Temple started to throb. _Calm down Sakura. _Before she could go on with her thoughts, Naruto interrupted.

"Heheh, oh come on guys don't act like a bunch of ass wholes. Neji here is training to take over his fathers company, Shikamaru here is a Nero surgeon, Ino owns her own styling business, she gets calls all over the world. Hinata, my lovely wife, is the best Vet in the world, Tenten doesn't work, and Sasuke I'm sure you already know is famous because of his music, oh and Karin and him broke up a long time ago. Let's see here, Ah yes how could I forget, yours truly owns an anime corporation called Uzamaki's Production."

"Wow. Sounds like everybody's doing great. Heheh." She nervously scratched the back of her head.

Ino smirked. "Better than being a waitress."

Sakura's body started to tense with frustration. _Ok topic change._

"So Hinata, you and Naruto are married huh, you guys plan on having kids?"

Hinata twitched. She didn't know if she should answer her question. But she didn't have too because Naruto jumped in for her.

"Oh yes! We plan on having kids once Hinta's classes end. And did you know Tenten and Neji already have 2 kids, one 2 and 3. That's why she doesn't work. Both girls might I add. But other than that no one else here has kids. I can tell you that Ino and Shikamaru are working at it. And everyone here is married except Sasuke of course. He has girls left and right. Heheh."

"Since when do you talk so freely about other peoples business?" Tenten protested.

"Hey I wouldn't have too but you people are making it awkward."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Sakura breathed out deeply. This was going to be a long hour.

"Did I miss something?"

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke. He had a blonde wig on with sun glasses. Probably trying to avoid unwanted attention from fans. "Hey how you've been?"

Sasuke took a seat next to an empty chair. "Nothing really."

_Well it was better of a response than Neji's. At least he acts like I'm here._

"Ok so spill. I don't have all night." Ino took a sip out of some champagne.

Sakura was about to start when a waitress asked what Sasuke would like to drink. She nodded her head and started to take the empty chair away.

"Wait. Someone else is coming."

"Oh my apologies sir."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Someone?"

"Ya, ah there she is there." Sasuke was waving his hand, letting the girl know where they were.

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. "Mitsune!"

Mitsune Walked hastily over to them. "Sakura! What are you…" Taking a look around the table, then it clicked. "No way. THESE are the people?"

Everyone's eyes were going back and forth between Sakura and the girl they didn't know. "Hahah…ya, well since you're here take a seat."

Sasuke leaned in to whisper in Mistunes ear. "THIS is your room mate?"

"Well uh…"

"Everyone. This is my friend Mitsune. She's also my roommate. Small world I suppose. Heheh. I never would've thought you were out with Sasuke."

"Wait? Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? No way!" Mitsune grabbed his sunglasses and started to pull his wig off but he stopped her.

"Sorry. I don't want fans to recognize me at this point."

Mitsune couldn't believe it. She couldn't fucking believe it. All this time she thought he was your average Jo named Maru.

"Alright. That's it. I'm leaving." Ino got up and grabbed her coat.

"Wait! If your going to leave take this." Sakura handed her a blue folder. The mood changed in and instant. Mitsune knew what it was. She must've made copies.

"Hey. Your ganna wanna stay for this Blondie." You could sense the serious tone in her tone.

"This better be good." Ino sat back down.

"Sigh.. Far from it." Sakura gazed down at her lap for a second before she gave everyone a file. "Once you are finished. I want you to burn it, shred it, do whatever it takes to destroy it. I don't want my past to be floating around in a bums hand." She handed the last folder to Naruto.

Neji looked at it with uncertainty. "Why don't you just tell us yourself then."

"Because it's hard to talk about it. I'd rather you read than listen. Oh and, before you go. I want to say I'm sorry. To all of you. This isn't easy for me, or you guys. Especially you three that came into my work. I'm sorry about how I acted."

Ino stood up but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "Uggh… you really think it's that simple?"

"It's for you to decide once your done. I think you'll understand why I acted the way I did." Looking up she met everyone's eye's. "Inside the folder are ripped out copies of my diary. You'll recognize them once you see them. This isn't easy for me. You are viewing highly classified information that I don't want to be leaked out. So I would appreciate it if it stays here with everyone at this table."

Tenten pointed a finger at Mistune. "Oh ya…what about her then? how come she didn't get a folder if you know her."

Mistune spoke before Sakura. "Because I already know."

Ino felt a tint of jealousy. Long ago, she was the first to know. "Well I'm outta here." Shikamaru followed suit since he drove his loud wife here.

"Hey, It's good to see your alright Sakura." Shikamaru lifted his hand up in the air before they disappeared.

Neji got up and gave Tenten his hand. "We need to go. The baby sitter is almost off."

"Ya your right. Hey Sakura."

She gave Tenten eye contact.

"Don't do that again. Ok?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "I wont. I had a lot of growing up to do these past few weeks."

"Well better late than never. And give Ino time. You know how obnoxious she can be. We should have coffee sometime. See you around."

She felt a little more warmth hearing that from Tenten. "Ya."

"Well Sakura I should head out too. And hey, you can take my folder. I'll just look at Hinata's. And don't worry I'll throw it in the fire. Heehee." Naruto secured a arm around Hinata's waist guiding her out.

"Hey Sakura. I'm…I'm sorry too. So can we, maybe, call it a truce?" Hinata stuck her hand out.

Sakura welcomed it with her own. "You got it. And hey Naruto. Thanks a ton. I'm really grateful."

Naruto did his famous grin from ear to ear. "Hey no sweat. See ya."

Sakura tucked in her chair. Looking around she saw Mitsune get up and repeat her actions. Sasuke put his sunglasses on even though it was dark outside, and put a hand on Mitsune's shoulder.

"Later."

"Oh no you don't. I think I deserve an apology. And I didn't even get to eat. Your buying me dinner."

"Your kidding right."

"Not even. I haven't dinned here yet. We need to get a smaller table, with a nice view out the window."

"Why a window?"

"Because if I look at your face you'll ruin my appetite. The sooner I get food in my belly the sooner I can go home."

Sasuke sighed. "Ouch. Whatever."

Sakura was quietly observing the scene. She smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. She was glad for Mitsune because she was having a blast, but it made her a little nostalgic.

"Hey Sakura I'll meet you at home ok. Wait actually You want to join us? Sasuke's buying."

"Um no that's ok. I'm in a hurry to get back. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye. Hey don't you move. I have to pee again. You even think about disappearing I'll piss in your mouth the next time I see you." Mitsune was power walking to the restroom, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"I like your friend."

"Don't think about it or I will piss in your mouth."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ya well take care of her. I'm heading out." Sakura threw on her black leather jacket and grabbed for her helmet under the table.

"Hey."

She turned around about 5 steps away.

"You plan on telling Itachi. He's just as worried if not more."

Sakura thought about it. "Right now I'm not in the mood to even see him. Maybe some other time. See you."

Sakura walked out the double doors when Mitsune came back.

"Hey, did you get a table?"

Sasuke smirked. "You know, it's not nice giving orders. You must be the kinky type."

"Ya you wish. Come on I'm starving and I plan on having a couple Margaritas too. Get your wallet ready because I'm not holding back."

….With Sakura….

Sakura turned her engine off, walking around to the compartment grabbing her purse. She walked the 5 flights, of stairs and headed down the hallway till she hit 818. Putting her key in the lock she jiggled it around until she heard a latch sound click.

Turning the door handle she opened her door. When she turned around to close it a body pushed passed her shutting the door behind her. Her body was pushed up against the door, hard enough she could feel the button on her jacket being pressed against her skin.

Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh it's me."

She squeeked like a mouse due to Itachi's hand covering her mouth.

He let go of her slowly. She wipped around fast and spread her legs out hunching in a deffensive manor. Ready to throw a kick when the time asked for it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Angel's Kiss

"What do you mean why I'm here? Isn't it obvious?"

"Ch…stop being a jack ass. How do you know where I live?"

Itachi walked over to Sakura's round table. He pulled the wooden chair out and sat down with his legs crossed. His elbow rested on the table while his hand gave his head support. He was running out of patience with her.

"Sakura, you really know how to be annoying when you want to be."

"Answer the question. NOW!"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? How the hell…" _Sasuke you bastard!_

…With Sasuke…

"Achoo!…uhh. Excuse me."

Mitsune looked up lazily at him. "Don't tell me your getting sick. I don't want your germs." She had a good buzz heading her way.

Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "The polite thing to say would be 'Bless you.' And the only reason you could catch my germs is if your mouth connected with mine."

Mitsune started to choke on her Tostada. Taking a slam of her drink she spoke. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sasuke smirked.

….With Sakura and Itachi…..

"Mitsune will be…"

"I highly doubt that."

"Damn it don't interrupt me!"

Itachi sat there and observed her. Her hair was tasseled from the helmet, her black jacket was slouching on the left shoulder, and if she kept glaring at him like that…he wondered if she'd have permanent wrinkles. But never the less, still beautiful. She had this over whelming confidence. And he could tell she went to the gym frequently. Complete 180 when he used to know her. She was so shy and vulnerable then, and never hesitated to jump in his arms. He was her knight. But now that she became one herself, he wondered what was his role now?

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hm?"

"Quit fucking around Itachi. In fact, get out."

Itachi acted like he didn't hear her statement. "I'm rather thirsty. Where's your glasses?"

Itachi was making his way to the kitchen when Sakura blocked the entrance. Both arms extended to the trimming, locking her elbows so it would be more difficult for him to break.

"No. Get-the-hell-out-now."

Itachi was about an inch taller than her and equipped more strength. He smirked at her stance. He repeated her actions but he slid his hands up, lifting his black T-shirt high enough, that he felt cool air hit his lower Stomach. He pushed his shoulder blades together, leaning into her as far as they would allow him.

"Or what?"

Sakura stood there baffled. She could smell the spice of his cologne, and could feel her baby hairs tickle her forehead because of the breathing through his nose.

He was standing way too close. If she arched her head to look up, then their noses would touch. She stayed concentrated on his well toned chest, not willing to break the formation first. She wasn't going to admit defeat.

"Or I'll call the police?"

"My my that does sound threatening. Tell me, if your first plan doesn't work, what will you do next?"

Sakura Could smell the mint in his breath as he spoke. _Stop it! Sakura get your head back in the game. _"This." She lifted her knee up but Itachi was too quick and blocked hers with his.

"That worked once. But it won't work again."

She tried to think of another plan but her thoughts were interrupted.

"You want to tell me what happened? Why are resisting me? Afraid I might hurt you?" Itachi knew she wouldn't look up, so he let the sadness show on his face instead of his voice.

She was taken aback by his statement. She admitted defeat and broke the stance. Sakura walked over to the cupboard and filled a glass with water.

She walked over, shoving the glass in his face. "Drink it and go."

Itachi let his hands fall to his side and walked towards Sakura till her back hit the fridge. He blocked her in, placing his arms on either side of her.

"H..hey what are you doing? Get away from me." She nearly dropped the glass from her fingers.

Itachi grabbed the object from her hand and put it on the nearest counter top. He trailed his finger horizontally across the white fridge, touching the side of her head with his finger tips. His thumb caressed her eye socket.

"Tell me, does it hurt more here? Or…" He brought his hand slowly down, glazing over her warm neck, her collarbone, and let only his middle and index finger slide over to her heart.

"…here."

Sakura's heart picked up the pace. _Slow down, calm down Sakura, don't show him your weak, calm down!_

Itachi felt his fingers pulsate against her skin. "Tell me…" His finger started to slowly slide up, "…where…" He touched her throat "…it…" he reached her chin and stopped at her parted lips. "…hurts."

Sakura's body started to sweat, and she was pretty sure she started to shake a little. She couldn't help but stare into his dark, charcoal eyes. _Stop it. Stop it now Itachi. Or I'll…I'll…_

Itachi's thumb slid slowly back and forth along her bottom lip. He whispered, "Sakura?"

Sakura pulled on his shirt and stood on her toes, Kissing him with absolute urgency, longing, and lust.

Itachi's hand flew behind her back pulling her closer. He felt her arms re-adjust around his head, letting her finger's get lost in his hair.

Sakura moaned against his mouth. Breaking apart for air, their breaths were having a war with one another. Itachi lifted her up a put her on the counter.

The glass he placed there was spilled and the liquid started to drip onto the floor.

Sakura pulled her jacket off, throwing it over the tall sinks faucet.

Itachi leaned in again placing his hand behind her neck, and his other on her thigh.

Breaking for air another time, Sakura started to pull his shirt up. Itachi lifted it over his head, throwing the clothing on the kitchen floor.

Itachi leaned into her neck, kissing wet sloppy messes all the way to her ear.

Sakura gasped. _What am I doing?_

Her hands found his back, sliding them to his shoulder blades. She could start to feel sweat as her fingertips pulled at his skin in a massaging manor.

Itachi parted from her ear and started to lift Sakura shirt over her head. Her shirt landed at the far end of the counter where she kept her spices.

Going in for another kiss, she placed her hands where his belt buckle was and started to undo it blindly.

Itachi felt her hands touch his lower abdomen and helped her undo the rest. Once un-buckled, unbuttoned and zipped, he grabbed her from the counter and placed her on the ground.

Sakura slid her jeans down, kicking them to the side. Itachi joined her and kicked his in the other direction.

Now it was just a game of Black Red Boxer's, a light pink braw, and a blue bikini.

Sakura grabbed Itachi's wrist, leading him to her bedroom with order.

Noticing the bed, Sakura pushed Itachi roughly down, climbing on top of him. She kissed his neck and ear, letting her hands remember his touch.

Itachi reached around his head and pulled the pony tail out. Letting it loosely spread across the sheets.

Sakura leaned up and bent her elbow's backwards, unclasping her braw. Fighting the strings from her shoulder's she tossed it, allowing her upper half fully exposed.

Itachi flipped her so she was now on the bottom. He delved his tongue in her mouth playing a game with hers. His hands slid to one of her breasts, giving a tight squeeze.

Sakura was sinking deeper and deeper into ecstasy with each passing moment. Itachi's hair made a water fall around her head as he moved his hand across her chest. Breaking from her mouth me made a trail of kisses down her body stopping at her left breast. He started to repeat sucking motions as Sakura back arched on contact.

Feeling impatient, he hooked his fingers under the bands of her underwear and pulled them ferociously down her legs. He stood up away from her body for a second, and Sakura felt the cool air all over her skin, missing the warmth.

Itachi hover back over her, now being at her level of skin. Sakura parted her legs to allow him access to come closer. Finding her mouth, he listened to the music of her moans and deep breaths. His hand was gliding up the inside of her thigh until he found her most vulnerable area. Not even hesitating, he delved a finger inside.

"haaa" _Fuck it's been so long! _

Knowing that she was ready, he pulled his finger out and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he started to ease into her, not wanting to hurt her as much as possible.

It hurt her at first. But the longer time went by, the faster it went away and grunts of pain were replaced by moans of excitement.

Sakuras laced her legs around his hips, wanting more. "Itachi, mahoorre."

How much he longed to here her voice. Obeying her command, he picked up the speed of motion. His elbows rested on both sides of her head, clutching the cotton sheets, allowing him to increase the force as well.

Sakura dug her finger's into his scalp, feeling his sweat drip onto her body and slide down to the sheets.

He was coming close to release. And by the pulse of Sakura around him, he knew she was as well.

Sakura loved the sounds he was releasing from his mouth, together they made an orchestra.

Sakura's walls clamped down, not able to hold it back any longer, she screamed and released a minute early than he did.

Nearing his, his whole body tensed and his face dug on the nape of her neck, growling into her ear as he let it go.

His elbows were shaky for being held in that posision. He gently eased out of her and collaped at her side.

Deep breaths, and rising and falling of chests, were the only things making the quiet night noisy.

Sakura turned on her side facing him. Itachi felt his hand being pulled and Sakura placed it on her heart. "Here."

Itachi's mouth opened to say something but she cut him off. "But not anymore."

He leaned in and gave her a passion filled kiss.


	8. Noises

Sasuke was currently walking Mitsune to her apartment door. She had a buzz but stopped drinking after 4 Margarita's.

She got to her door and turned the door handle. It was locked.

"Shit really Sakura? The one day she locks the door is the day I forget my key."

Sasuke was leaning against the wall. He took his wig and sunglasses of exposing his true features.

"Damn it. Hey open the door!" Mitsune was banging on the door.

Sasuke smirked. "You know I don't think she'll answer. You can come over to my place if you want?"

"To hell with…"She turned around and her words got stuck in her throat. This was the first time she'd seen him without cover features.

"With…?" He leaned his head sideways.

"Ugh! Don't think for a second that just because I think your sexy I'm ganna do it. I'm here at home already, so your place is a no." She resumed back to banging on the door.

"That's nice to know but Do it? Would you mind clarifying that?"

"Don't be smart. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hey Sakura! Get your ass up already! Damn it why does she have to sleep at the farthest end of the unit?" She was now kicking the door.

Sasuke dropped his things on the concrete and shoved his hands in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't say that I do. But if you keep doing that your going to wake the neighbors." Referring to her outburst.

She turned around roughly. "Sex alright! Ugh!" She slid her back against the door till she sat on the cold concrete. Sasuke joined her.

"So you plan on sitting out here all night?"

"Yes."

"My place is still an option."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Wanna kiss me?"

"Yes…wait wha?" Sasuke leaned in and crashed his lips on hers.

Mitsune pulled away, "What the hell was that?" She absolutely loved it. She wanted another one, but she wasn't going to sink. Especially with some rich smart ass.

"What? You said yes?"

"No you tricked me."

"Should I redo it then?"

She put her hand on his face, "No. You are such a…" She couldn't finish her sentence because he came in another time.

He broke away. "You know you're a terrible liar."

She opened her mouth to protest but the door opened, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the carpet. This was turning out to be one hell of a night.

Sakura looked down at her confused. She heard the banging from her bathroom and put on a white robe to cover herself up. "What the hell are you doing? Where's your key smart one?"

Mitsune got up abruptly, and marched into the apartment. Stopping when she came to the kitchen's entrance.

"Holly hell. What the fuck happened here? And who's pants are those?" She pointed at Itachi's jeans on the floor.

Sakura put a hand on her forehead. _Great, how am I suppose to explain this?_

Sasuke walked in hearing the commotion. He whistled. "So I assume Itachi is in your bed then?"

Sakura didn't see him outside. She turned around shocked, instinctively pulling the robe together around her chest. "Just what the hell are you doing here? Get out. Now."

Mitsune screamed at Sakura from the kitchen. "He's with me. And what's this about Itachi being in your bed? I thought you hated him? Tell him to come pick up his shit, and you too. Ah really Sakura?! You couldn't mop up the water?"

Sasuke was laughing quietly in his hand. Sakura turned around and glared. "Sasuke. Out."

"I can't. My car got towed away. I parked in a no parking area, thinking I wouldn't be long. But I guess I was wrong."

Mitsune came out of the kitchen. "Oh, no no no noo, you are not crashing here."

Sasuke sat on the couch making himself comfortable. "It wouldn't have been an issue if Sakura would answer the door."

"Excuse me, but I was taking a shower. And you should've brought your key." Pointing at Mitsune.

Itachi came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "What's with the noise?"

Everybody stood quietly. Sakura was counting down in her head. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

"No way! You slept with him?"

It was way too late for this. Sakura went to the closet grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw them at Sasuke, still clutching the robe together.

"Here take these, I'm going to bed, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight." She sounded like a sergeant giving orders.

Itachi looked at Sakura's back with an arched eyebrow. Smirking as he followed her to her room.

He closed the door behind him and climbed into bed with her. "Why is Sasuke here?"

"Good question. Why don't you go ask him?"

"No need. I already know the reason. " Itachi smiled down at her.

"Then why'd you ask?''

''I wanted to see if you knew.''

"I do. and if he..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Sasuke is a player yes and doesn't think twice about a girls feelings. But once a woman catches his eye , well he doesn't break out the deck."

"Meaning?"

"You'll find out in time. Now get some sleep." He kissed her lips and laid down, cradling her in his arms.

_Uchiha's _

…Sasuke and Mitsune…

Mitsune was taking her pony tails out, scratching her scalp in frustration. "Don't think this means anything? And don't do anything funny either. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. You stay put. You are so very lucky you caught Sakura in the wrong mood."

Sasuke called back to her before she walked down the hall way. "No goodnight kiss?"

"Eat shit and die. Night." Then she disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke waited for a good 2 minutes before he got up from the couch and made his way to her bedroom. It was obvious since the other door was closed. He heard running water in the next room guessing she'd be done in about 10 minutes. He took a look around and a queen sized bed was pushed up into a corner near the window, next to the bed was her dresser that held a mirror on the top. Across from the bed was an entertainment center with a old TV, probably from 1999. All the wood items had chips in them for being used so much and the bed just had a box spring, no frame. Her walls were painted in a boring cream color that had paint marks on the wood trimming to her door. He sat down on her un-made bed and took notice of all the dirty clothes on the floor. _And here she was yelling at other people to pick up their shit. Hers is everywhere._

"Might as well make myself comfortable." Sasuke yawned and pulled his shirt over his head, folding it neatly and placing it on the corner of her desk. He repeated his actions with his jeans, and was left standing only in the white silk boxers.

He climbed into her bed, pulling her purple sheets over his legs. He grabbed the remote off her shaky, night stand and turned on the TV. _Of course they don't have cable._

Not wanting to bother wasting his time with basic television, he turned it off, rolled over, and closed his eyes.

Mitsune exited the shower and secured herself in a brown towel that had holes in it. Walking into her room she closed the door, turned around, and let go of EVERYTHING when she saw Sasuke in her bed. "You! Get the hell out of my room!" Sasuke turned over and had a sly smile on. "After seeing you? Not a chance."

Mitsune grabbed for her skimpy towel and held it to the front of her body. Her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"What's the deal? It's nothing I haven't seen before. Hurry, come to bed. I'm spent." he patted her bed.

"G..get out! You freak!"

"Ok fine I'll turn the other direction and won't look. Your acting like a child."

"Ugh! Sasuke out!"

"I'm not looking." He said it in a childish tone. It sent her over the edge.

She pulled the sheets off of him, and gasped "Put your pants on! And go back to the couch!"

Sasuke turned over acting like a cold front hit his body. "It's so cold in here? And you expect me to sleep on that old springy couch, which digs into my ribs, your insane. I'm a guest after all, I deserve to be more comfortable than you. By the way….when do you plan on putting some clothes on?" Sasuke smirked and was eyeing her up and down.

"Turn around damn it!"

Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"And no peeking!"

"Well that went out the window seconds ago."

"Sasuke!"

"Fine fine." He turned over on his side and let her dress.

She quickly pulled over a black tank, underwear, and short shorts, before she stormed over to him. "Now get up and get out."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke!"

…with Itachi and Sakura…

Sakura pulled a pillow over her head. "If I hear one more scream…."

"Relax blossom, it'll be over soon enough."

"It couldn't come quicker. People are trying to…"

"Sasuke get up!"

"That's it."

She got up and stormed over to the door opening it. She felt fabric being thrown at her back. "What?"

"Honestly some things never change. Put on your robe please. Your only in underwear."

She locked down, and hurriedly pulled her robe around her body. "Heheh, I'll be right back."

Sakura stormed over and saw Mitsune grabbing Sasuke's leg pulling him out of her bed.

"Excuse me?"

Mitsune jumped and automatically let go of his ankle.

She looked over at Sakura pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"You guys this isn't high school. I have to go to school in the morning, and I have a very important test I have to pass. So if you don't mind….Shut the fuck up!" She slammed the door behind her making Mitsune on the other side cringe. Walking back over to her room. She closed the door and threw her robe in a vacant area, climbing back into bed, reheating the spot she laid on.

"And by what do you mean 'some things never change'?"

Itachi looked over. "You don't remember? When you were staying in my master suite, you almost answered the door naked because Naruto was banging on our door."

She looked at him like something clicked. "Oh ya your right. Anyhow, goodnight."

….Sasuke and Mitsune….

Sasuke looked down at her. "See."

"Shut up and Move over."

"No I prefer the end, your going to have to climb over me." Sasuke turned his back, and tried to sleep once more.

Mistune was running out of energy to fight. She sighed, turned off the light, and climber over him.

She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and laid down, facing the wall.

"See, was that.."

"Shut up and go to bed."

"As you wish. Goodnight kitten."

_Really? Kitten? Ugh! What a Freakin night..._


	9. Charishment

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock drumming in her ear at 8:00 in the morning. She reached over turning it off. She sat up moaning not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw Itachi still soundly asleep. She felt a moment of peace.

It was odd. Not even 24 hours ago she wanted nothing to do with him. Just the thought about him entering in her life, built up her anxiety. Now, she wanted everything to do with him. She had to be bipolar.

Getting up she reached down grabbing her robe, wrapping it around her body. She shuffled quietly through her room finding some clothes to wear for school. Grabbing a pear of skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that had ruffles at the end, and her basic underwear she made her way to the bathroom. Walking down the hallway she caught Mitsune exiting the bathroom.

"Hey sorry about the noise."

"No problem. You look awful."

"Ya I didn't get much sleep last night. Sasuke kept squeezing me to the freakin wall. I mean I have a queen size bed, and he acts like it's a king."

Sakura laughed lightly. "You like him don't you?"

Mitsune put her back against the wall and her hands behind her back. "Ya I think so. But it's not because he's a famous music artist, it's something different. I can't explain it?"

"Oh god you caught the disease."

"Disease?"

"Ya. The Uchiha Disease."

Mitsune laughed. "You caught it first."

Sakura smiled looking off into space, she directed to it more to herself than her friend. "Yeah, I guess your right. Hm, Hmhaha."

"You have this certain glow about you. I haven't seen you this happy. Ever."

"Ya I feel better. I can't believe I hid it all in for so long."

"I don't want to bring the mood down but…has he asked you yet?"

Sakura knew what she was talking about, her U smile went and flipped itself down to an n. "About the baby? No. but Itachi's smart. He probably already knows and is sparring me telling him."

Mitsune put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're a strong person. I want you to know that." That was the last thing she said before she disappeared in her room.

Sakura looked back and smiled. "Thank you." Heading to the bathroom, she was ready to wash away all the dirt, and come out a clean, refreshed woman.

This would be the beginning of her happiness.

**8 months later…..**

Time had passed by too quickly. Snow painted the streets and every one wore scarf's and coats walking on the side walks laughing.

Sakura sat a table drinking a cup of coffee in her master suite. Reminiscing the past. She took herself back to the day she told Itachi about what happened. Every time she got to a another part, he would squeeze and release his grip on her hand. It was a repetitive process, but she didn't mind. It comforted her knowing he was listening. Then again he always did.

After she told him everything, she said she was ready for another child. That it was all in the past and she was ready to move on. Itachi told her he would on one condition…to marry him.

Without even thinking about it she said yes. Sakura also found out she was pregnant 7 months later. At times she asked herself if she was going too fast, but it was always replaced with a simple answer. No.

Sakura looked down at the ring on her finger. Today was the day she would become a wife. And the thought thrilled her to no end.

She invited all of her friends. Everyone got over what she did, and now supported her. Ino came around as well. In fact, she was the one making her wedding gown.

Mitsune went and got herself a boyfriend named Sasuke. And yes he said the 3 words first. Both of them were no longer roommates, but always found the time to have a girls night out. She was her maid of honor after all. Her best friend. And eventually the god mother of her child.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. "Excuse me miss. But here's your gown. You are to walk down the aisle at 3:00. That gives you 5 hours to get ready."

Taking her gown from the maid she said her thanks. "Ah yes. Thank you Kana. Will you please call Mitsune in?"

"Right away miss."

A minute later, Mitsune walked in carrying her bridesmaid dress. "You know normally these dresses are suppose to be ugly, but your friend Ino has excellent taste."

Sakura laughed. "It is MY wedding after all. Haaah!"

"You nervous?"

"A little. But I'm sure it will go away once I see my future husband."

"It always turns out like that." Mitsune walked over and put her dress on the black leather couch.

"Hey Mitsune. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. I have so much to offer for you alone."

"Girl stop talking like that, your going to make me cry."

Sakura walked over and gave her friend a hug, a sister would be the better word to describe her. "I love you so much, sister's till death do we part."

Mitsune had tears of joy run down her cheeks. "Your wrong, Even after death."

Sakura clutched her tighter.

Mitsune pulled away wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Now, Lets get you in that dress woman!"

Sakura laughed and walked over to the service phone. "Yes, can you now send in the rest of my bridesmaids."

10 minutes later Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, all joined her.

"You ready for this forehead?"

"You bet. Ino pig."

The room was filled with laughter. "Alright, make up, hair, then dress. Ok ladies lets get cracking."

Tenten was having her hair put up by a professional stylist when she started to talk to Mitsune. "Hey how are you and Sasuke? Next thing you know, we'll be coming to your wedding."

"We're doing absolutely amazing. You know, I never would have guessed a bum girl like me would be getting married to a rock star."

Sakura spoke to the mirror, not wanting the lady to mess up her hair. "Ya me too. But in my case an actor."

Ino was starting her make-up and looked over at the girls. "Hey I want to ask you two a question and I want a straight answer."

"Okaaay. What is it?"

"How many times a week do you guys have sex?"

Sakura choked on her own spit. "You know Ino, I swear you'll never change."

Mitsune turned her head. Not even hesitating. "About 3. Why do you ask?"

"Mitsune!"

She turned her head the other direction and looked at Sakura. "What?"

Ino clapped her hands. "Way to go Mi. You Sakura?"

Sakura spoke playing with the game. "Oh more than Mitsune."

"What no way? How many times? Is it daily?"

"Well I was trying to get pregnant remember. You know they sure do pop up when your not expecting them too, but once you do want one, it never happens. I think it's stupid."

"Geez you sound like your tired of sex. Hahah." Hinata commented.

"Well well, I never thought you would even be capable saying that word. Quite the turtle, popping your head out of your shell." Sakura clapped her hands. The lady behind her said she was finished and was now ready to proceed with the make-up.

"Well you know, it's not like I'm a virgin anymore. Haha."

For about 3 hours they laughed and joked with one another. All the girls put on their final pieces of jewelry. Waiting for Sakura to come out of the changing closet. Their dresses were white strapless dresses that hugged their sides tightly, ending at the shin. The tops of them had glittering roses at the top, going all the way around on top of the dress. They had on white heels, and each had a pink rose at the wrist.

"You know, usually the bride wears white." Tenten commented smoothing her dress.

"Ya but Itachi wanted a cherry blossom theme. It's so cliché that it's unique. With her name meaning cherry blossom and all." Hinata spoke out.

"Ok I'm ready to come out, you guys ready?"

"Hurry hurry get out here!"

Sakura opened the door and walked out. She had on a light pink strapless gown barely touching the floor. She had Blossoms starting at her right breast shooting down diagonally to the bottom of the dress. It separated the different textures, making it look elegant. Her veil was pulled back, that was held up by a silver crown. Pink sapphire stone blinked at the top. She had on light pink gloves that went all the way up to her upper arm. In Sakuras hand she was holding a mixture of pink and white roses, the silky silver ribbon hanged loosely over her wrist.

Gasps and squeals was the first thing she heard.

"You look beautiful, Itachi is going to faint. You guys chose the perfect timing before that bump got any bigger." Mitsune smiled at her on the brink of tears.

"Thank you. I'm glad that theirs no train, this dress is pretty heavy." Sakura lifted it a little up off the ground."

"Don't worry, you only have to wear it for only for 3 hours, then Itachi is going to rip the thing off of you. Hahahah."

"Please."

A knocking sound was heard and the maid let herself in. "It's time. Bridesmaids first. Please make you way down the isle."

Sakura took a deep breath.

Before Mitsune walked out she spoke to Sakura. "See you on the dance floor." And exited.

Sakura made her way to the chapel and waited behind closed doors. Itachi's father came up behind her.

"I know we haven't gotten to know each other very well, but I was told you don't have a man to walk you down?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes that's true."

"Here take my arm please."

She didn't expect this, but she took it anyway. "Thank you."

Before she new it, the music started to play and before the doors opened, she pulled the veil over her face. The doors opened and she saw Itachi standing at the end in his black and white tux. He was gorgeously handsome.

She took her first step while Itachi's father led her down the isle. There were peddles on the ground from her girls throwing them. The room was covered in glass so you could see the snow falling peacefully to the ground. Their were rows and rows of people. Some she recognized, some she didn't. Coming up at the alter he let go of her and handed her to his son.

Itachi mouthed your beautiful.

She wasn't entirely paying attention to the pastor, she was so focused on Itachi she was half listening.

She said her vows, he said his, and the pastor asked the question of commitment.

" Itachi Uchiha Do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawful wedded wife?, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno, Do you take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The pastor told them to exchange rings, and repeat after him, his final speech came to a close.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Itachi lifted up the veil and leaned in, giving her a passionate but quick kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

Claps and hoorays' were made from the crowd. Sakura turned and smiled and waved at everyone. Tears of joy and happiness were running down her cheeks.

But before Sakura and Itachi could make their way down, a gun firing bang echoed in the room, with glass that came crashing down with a sickening crunch.

On instinct everyone fell to the floor and screamed. Itachi was on top of Sakura shielding her from the falling shards of glass.

"You alright?! We need to get out of here and call the police!"

Sakura looked down at herself. I'm fine. But, where did that fire come from? Did it hit anybody? Your not hurt are you?"

She was panicking. Touching and inspecting Itachi everywhere.

"I'm fine. Lets go, keep you head down."

Sakura half listened, she looked around and saw people running and tripping over one another to get to the exit. She Turned around to call for the others, to make sure they were alright. She saw Mitsune still standing at the alter sideways.

"Mitsune get down! We have to hurry!"

Mitsune turned and looked at Sakura horrified.

She stood there clutching her stomach, she pulled her hands away and saw blood dripping from her fingers. Her once white gown was covered in a dark red, growing wider by the second.

Sakura's heart stopped and sank to her stomach.

_No_

Mitsune looked from her wound to Sakura. "Till death…do we part." Then slowly fell.

"MITSUNE!"


	10. Touch

"No! Mitsune!" Sakura was thrashing in Itachi's arms, trying to escape his grip.

"Sakura! Stop!"

"No! I have to go to her! Lehet mhee goho!" She was breathing in air harshly through her lungs, making them burn from her chest clenching and un-clenching from crying.

Itachi was pinning her to the floor. "You give me no choice." He brought his hand to the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. Looking around, he noticed no one was in the vicinity. But he heard sirens, and screams from outside. He dragged her to the exit, wanting her to be below the height of the chairs.

Reaching the destination, he hoisted her over his shoulder, running to the nearest swat member.

"There's a girl inside who got shot. She needs medical assistance right away."

The swat member looked at him skeptically, but on hearing an injured civilian he dashed inside with his team, Barking orders.

Another one approached him. "Is the girl injured? All injured civilians are to head in that direction and others to escort police vehicles."

He spoke fast and was in a hurry to get him out of here.

"No. my wife is unconscious. She fainted on seeing her maid of honor shot. Itachi switched her in his arms, to now cradling her.

"Then go this way!" In one arm the swat man held his gun, and the other he shoved Itachi roughly in the direction he wanted.

He slightly ran and he could see his brother and everyone in the distance.

Coming to a police patrol car, he opened the door and placed Sakura inside.

"Where's Mitsune? I haven't seen her yet? Do you think she went in that swat bus?" Sasuke was speaking a million miles a minute. Frantically looking around.

Itachi turned around, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but she was shot." He didn't want to tell him where or how bad it looked.

"What?"

"Sasuke come with me and Sakura. Mitsune will be fine. They're taking her to the hospital. We will go there as soon as we get word on where she's being held. Now, lets go." He wasn't sure if she'd make it. But he didn't need a panicking brother after dealing with Sakura. He had to get everyone back home where it would be safer. He was the only one remaining calm.

"Ok." Sasuke scooted Sakura over so both he and his brother could squish in. Once everyone was in the vehicle, the police car sped off to the station.

40 minutes later….

Sakura started to stir and her eyelid started to open. _What…happened? Where am I? Why am I here? I was at the chapel wasn't I? then something happened, a loud noise, and then….Mitsune!_

Jolting straight up like a lighting, she searched the area looking for her friend. She looked over to Itachi which got woken up because the bench shifted his body weight from Sakura.

"Where is she? What did you DO to me?"

Itachi got up and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Sakura calm down. Please, sit back down and we'll talk calmly about this."

"Calm? You want me to be calm?" She was lengthening the word with a hiss.

"Sakura Haruno. Or is it Uchiha." Both looked over and saw a detective come in their direction. "Please follow me."

"I'm not going anywhere until I hear word on Mistune."

The detective frowned. "We will talk about her inside the room. We need to interview you before you go anywhere."

Sakura Pushed passed Itachi and was following the detective inside. Itachi Clenched his fists together. Trying to maintain his composure.

Inside the room with Sakura…..

"Hello Sakura, I'm Detective Maya." She put a file on the table and seated herself across Sakura. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled tightly into a bun. She wore a black suit with brown tights and black heels at the bottom. Light was reflecting off her glasses as she moved her head in different directions.

"Where's Mitsune?"

Maya calmly folded her hands on top of the table. "Mistune was your maid of honor correct?"

"Where the hell is this going? Can you just tell me if she's alright?"

"You need to work with me first. I need to gather all the information as I can."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table, knocking the chair over as she stood up. " My best friend was just shot, which I don't know if she's still alive, and you want me to answer your question first? I don't have time for games!"

The guard made a step forward but the detective put her hand up, gesturing it was fine. "You need to calm down. If you can do that, I'll tell you everything."

Sakura hesitated a moment before she picked up her chair and scooting up to the table. "Ok."

"When the Swat team went into the church, they didn't find a body. They to.."

"What do you mean they didn't FIND her? She was laying there in pain under the alter, it's not like she could've just gotten up and walked out like nothing happened?"

"Please, you didn't let me finish…She wasn't found there, but we took blood samples, and measured the time of the attack, distance angle, and how high off the ground the shooter was. I cannot give you specific details until all the data is acquired."

"NO! she was just there! She was lying in pain?"

"How can you know that for sure?"

"I'm not fucking stupid!"

"I never said that. Sakura I'm only trying to gather information. I should let you know that I'm up to date on your case and I'm trying to tie two strings together."

"Elaborate."

Detective Maya opened the file, her picture was paper clipped to loose sheets of paper on the upper right corner. "The man that kidnapped you, do you know if he had an accomplice? I highly doubt he was able to do everything on his own considering he wasn't the brightest of men."

Sakura starred at her picture inside the file. She tried not to think about it. She readjusted her wedding dress to feel more comfortable. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think there was another than just Orochimaru. He is dead now, and 6 years later the cycle starts all over again. I think that someone wasn't finished with you and has started it back up again. And I don't think that shot was never meant for you. I suspect that he's trying to hurt you through the people you love. So shooting Miss Mitsune then taking her body was all part of his or her plan." She gave Sakura strong eye contact, looking for any realization in her eyes.

"Don't say it like that. Mitsune is alright. She has to be. So stop with the assumption that she's dead."

"Sakura stop acting like a child. I need you to put the possibility that she's gone in your head. She was shot in the stomach and without the correct medical attention she would've been dead in 5 or 6 minutes. And that's pushing it. Now, I need you to tell me if you saw another person working along side Orochimaru. The longer you keep acting this way, the faster everyone that you love will be in danger."

Sakura started to shake with tears. She already thought about the chances of Mitsune dead. And on hearing the words come out of the top 10 detectives, it confirmed it. Mitsune was never going to come back. And she wouldn't have a proper burial because now her body was gone and isolated. She hated herself for not considering another person would want to harm her further. She blamed herself for everything. God how could she be so stupid. Her guard was down this whole time when she thought it was up.

"Sakura? I need you to answer the question."

Ah yes, she'd forgotten that Maya was still here. She wouldn't allow another person to be hurt. Not because of her. "There was only Orochimaru. I saw no one else…wait, there was someone. I don't remember the face because he had drugged me. But I did hear him mention a name."

"Go on."

"It was…Kabuto. Yes that the only other person that I think, would work with Orochimaru.

"Kabuto. I suppose you don't have a last name?"

"No."

Detective Maya wrote in down in her notes. She clicked her pen, folded the file, and stood up to leave. Pushing her glasses up, she turned around looking at Sakura. "That's enough for today. We'll speak another time. You can reach me here. If anything comes up, give me a call."

"Ok." Sakura gazed into her lap, focusing on the patterns of her dress. Early this morning, it was her dream coming true. Now it felt like a nightmare, one she'd never wake up too.

"Oh and Sakura."

She slowly lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I really am." Maya stood there for 5 more seconds before rounding the corner.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura reluctantly got up and head towards Itachi. Before she exited she put her hand on her belly. "I'll make this work. I swear. No one will hurt us, ever again."

Walking out to the lobby. She saw Itachi sitting on the bench, hanging his head limply looking at the ground. Hearing her hells click he looked up at her. Nothing was said. He didn't need to speak. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Sakura took his palm in hers, his hand was warm and soothing. No matter how depressed she was, all she had to do was touch his skin and smell his scent, to be comforted and protected.

They walked outside to a black car. A man dressed in his serving uniform, opened the door for both of them.

The ride home was silent, and not once did she let go of him. On feeling a jolt from the car stopping, the man walked over to the back seat and opened the door for them to get out. Itachi led her to the porch and into their home he had bought for her a long time ago. Sakura sat on the sofa, still clutching Itachi's hand.

He looked down at her sadly. "Sakura, you want some water?"

"No."

"Lets get you out of this dress, I'll draw a hot bath for you."

"Ok." She got up from the sofa and walked aimlessly towards the bathroom.

Itachi turned on the hot water, letting it fill up. He turned around and looked at her. Her dress was dirty and torn at the bottom, she only had one glove on and her hair that was once beautiful and elegant, was now a mess. Her days events was shown everywhere on her body. He walk up to her, grabbed her arm, and slowly slid the glove off. He look all her jewelry, putting them on the expensive white marble vanity. He now stood behind her and slowly undid her dress from the back. It fell like dead weight and pooled around her feet. Bending down he trailed his fingers down her legs, pulling the white underwear with him. He grabbed her feet and lifted them up out of the garment.

Sakura stood there silently, letting him undress her. Had it been how she planned, they would be making love instead of washing away the dirt on her skin. She loved him so much, if she were to ever loose him…she didn't want to think about it. He would always be there for her no matter what, and she for him. She felt her hand being pulled and walked over to the large tub. She saw him turn on the jets as she stepped into the steaming water. Leaning her back against the lower jets, she closed her eyes.

Itachi held a sponge in his hand and washed her body with it. He took Sakura's hand and massaged soap through them.

She titled her head looking at him. "I love you. So much."

Itachi stopped briefly. "I love you too Sakura."

He only called her by her name in the most serious of situations. And it held so much passion with it. She saw he had taken his pony tail out and his soft black hair fell on his shoulders. "You know don't you. About Mitsune."

Itachi looked into her eyes. "Yes."

Sakura gave a sad giggle. "Your so smart. Just one little clue or hint and you always solve the problem with such calm. You act like a high powered King."

Itachi brought her hand up to his mouth kissing her fingers.

"How's Sasuke. If you already knew, you must have told him by now."

"Yes. And he will be fine. This will take some time to heal. But I have faith he'll find another."

"Did you know, that they couldn't find her body. How could such a horrible person, desecrate a person like that. Mitsune didn't deserve any of this." Her tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to break through.

"Yes. I overheard a conversation about her. And please, lets not talk about it. Your stressed enough and need to relax your body." He stood up and looked down at her. "I'll go downstairs and get you some medicine. Make sure you drink all the water as well."

She nodded her head as he turned and left the bathroom. Sakura couldn't abandon her nutrition. She had to be relaxed and not overly stressed either. It wasn't just her anymore, it was her child as well. And she guessed that's what Itachi meant by relaxing. He was looking out for the both of them. She smiled softly. He would be an excellent father.

Dunking her head under the water she began to wash the oils away from her hair. On completion of washing her body, she pulled the plug and got out, wrapping a toweled robe around her. Her feet padded down the wooden steps as she saw Itachi in the kitchen heating up what looked like soup. She wrapped her arms around his back and enclosed her arms to his front.

Itachi placed a hand on hers. "I'm making you some noodle soup. You haven't ate since breakfast."

"Ya, I'm pretty hungry."

"Go sit at the table and I'll bring this to you. It only needs 5 more minutes to heat."

"Ok." She pulled a chair out from under the table and waited for her food. Usually she'd be the one cooking. It didn't bother her though. Itachi was always better at it.

Itachi turned the stove off, grabbed a pan holder and placed it on the table. "Here."

"Thank you."

Itachi sat next to her as she ate her soup silently. On finishing, she walked over to the sink and put it in the dishwasher. Turning around, she saw Itachi head up the stairs waiting for her. "Come."

Getting to her bed, she pulled on a silky white nightgown, and climbed under the sheets with her husband.

Itachi propped himself up on one elbow, leaned down and gave her a heart filled kiss. "Goodnight blossom."

"Goodnight." Sakura whispered before her sleep consumed her.

_May the future bring better happiness to us_


	11. Birth

Detective Maya was putting broken pieces of glass in a bag when Detective Gendo came up behind her. "Did you find anything?"

Maya Stood up and took the rubber gloves off her hands. "No. That sets a very uneasy feeling in me. Usually, I crack these cases without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah I agree. Whoever pulled this stunt acts like a cop. Which makes it even more suspicious."

"Hm." She walked over to where Mitsune's body was lying. She did circles pointing her finger down. "The victim fell to her knees first, then collapsed on her right side. Looking at the shadows of where her blood was spilt, her right arm laid like this."

Gendo walked over to where she was standing. "I know that already, so what's your point."

She bent down to her knees and grabbed her lazar pin. "You see, what I don't understand is how she was moved over here. There's no sign of struggle of lifting a body. She may be 119 pounds but it's still hard to do. And the blood stops there. Which also doesn't make sense."

Gendo followed her red dot. "Yes, your right. I understand now. So you think the victim was still alive."

"I can't say that for sure. There's a lot of blood here. Where was the sniper again?"

Gendo pointed his finger to a building. "We estimated there. Judging from how the angle was."

Maya stood up and looked from the building to where Mitsune was standing when it happened. "No your wrong."

"How so?"

"Look at the directory. It's very hard to see, infact I didn't notice it myself till I saw that tree."

"So what your saying is that the shooter was in the tree next to the building? That would be difficult even for a pro."

"Yes your right. Which makes it that more interesting."

"What are your thoughts?"

She put her hand under her chin, looking at him seriously. "I think that this was too well thought out to just shoot a person. Not even his main target. I just wonder, what was he trying to do…"

She stood there silently. "We have got to find her body and….!"

"What?"

She walked back over to where Mitsune was shot and looked to where the tree was. "I have direct visual from here and where the shooter was. Not just the tree in general, but the exact branch the shooter was on. Come here and stand where Sakura was.

"Ok now what?"

"The ending ceremony, they should start making their way down."

Gendo walked down to where Sakura fell. "She covered some distance. But why are you still standing there?"

"Why am I still standing here indeed…" She walked out with a triumphant smile. "It's a small clue, but one that just maybe can solve this case."

"Aren't you going to tell Sakura?"

"No it' s best if it just stays here Until the baby is safely delivered.. I want her to act the way she is now. However I will let Itachi know."

"I understand." An echo was made as the door closed.

7 months later…

A quiet orchestra was playing in the background while Sakura, Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto were eating what looked like a buffet of food.

Sakura laughed hard, "Oh Ino that was great. And by the way, thank you for the lovely dinner. You guys didn't have to go overboard."

"Non sense. This is your baby shower. There is no limit."

"You know what, I'm not going to even argue with you. Haha"

Ino sliced a piece of salmon. "That's because you'll know how it ends."

Sakura laughed as she looked down at her plate. She started to cut a piece of steak but stopped half way through. Someone must have noticed because Naruto's voice rang in her right ear.

"Hey you don't look so good. What's with the sad face all a sudden?"

"Well…I was just thinking about Mitsune. It would've been really great if she were here." She looked up and saw everyone change their expressions. "But lets not dwell on the past. This is my night and I'm going to end it with laughs to remember." She raised her apple cider. "Cheers, to all of you being my family."

They all raised their glasses, "To family."

Finishing the steak, she looked around the table. She had hoped Sasuke would come, but since Mitsune's death, he changed into a different person. She still remained the same. It took longer than she'd expected to heal over the death of her friend. Sakura still wasn't able to let her go. Not till they found her body, and put her at rest the proper way.

Detective Maya kept close tabs on Sakura and her family. Especially since she was about to deliver. And Itachi made sure she was protected. He hired police guards with trained dogs to stand at night around the house. He barley let her out of his sight.

It got annoying at first, but she grew to deal with it. After all, the past event with her being kidnapped in his own home he had built to protect her, didn't help either. Sakura grew to understand his motives. Until he was 110% sure that there were no threats, that's when he could relax with her being home alone when he was gone filming movies.

"So Sakura, your birthday is coming up as well, you'll be what….26?" Hinata was no longer shy to speak her mind. But being married to Naruto would bring out the confidence in you.

"Yes, I'm getting old. Haha"

"You plan on going back to school?" Tenten folded her napkin on the table.

"Yes. I did all my basics so now I can focus on what I want to do. Going into the medical field is going to take time. But I have patience for it."

Sakura looked over at Itachi Sipping his red whine. He was always self reserved when around other people. If you didn't know him, he would come off a bit of a dick.

"Well, I'm going to use the ladies room." Sakura stood up and lost her balance, grabbing onto the table for support. "Haa My…my water just broke." She looked down and her underwear was soaking wet. She could feel the liquid trickle down her legs.

Itachi Stood up abruptly. Punching number's in his phone. When he flipped it shut, he took Sakura's arm, leading her outside.

Ino scurried for her purse. "Lets go! I am not missing this!" Her and Shikamaru dashed out after them. Everyone else followed suit and Naruto left a wad of cash on the table.

"Ahhh! Ugh!" Sakura was taking in deep breaths, clutching Itachi's hand. "He's 3 weeks early. You think he'll be ok? Ahhh Shit!"

"If he can do that then he'll be ok yes. Take deep breaths."

She repeated this process over and over again till they got to the hospital.

The driver pulled up to the emergency door way. Itachi didn't wait for him to walk around and open the door. He ran inside grabbing a wheel chair yelling that his wife was having a baby. The nurses scattered around prepping for a room.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her into the wheel chair. He pushed her with great speed to the front desk.

"Over here in room 12!" The nurse led him down a long white hallway, passing door after door till they got to an empty room.

Sakura sat on the bed.

"Ma'am I need you to disrobe everything and put this gown on."

"Haaa! She bent down in pain. She grabbed Itachi's shirt yanking him towards her. "I ha…want my epidural right fucking now!"

He looked down at her a little tensed from her actions. She was a bitch these past months but nothing like this.

Sakura had the nurses help discard her clothing. They put her on the bed lying down. The nurse came over with the big spine needle, but before she filled it with the liquid, she looked under the sheets to see how dilated she was.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you the shot."

"Why the hell not!"

"Your too dilated and I can already see the babies head. I can't wait for the Obstetrician. I'll have to do it my self."

She wheeled a trey over so she'd have better access to her tools. Their were 3 other nurses rapidly working around her.

Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand. Her hair was sticking to her face because of the sweat.

"Ok Sakura on the count of three I need you to push, ready, one, two, three, Push!

"AHHH! Mmph! Haa uhh! She released from a strong push and caught her breath so she could do it again. Sakura was crying from the pain. Itachi bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this."

"Ok The Head is out! One more time! One, two, three, push!"

Sakura screamed and could feel herself being ripped apart. But she dealt with it because she knew it would all go away once she saw her son. She pushed as hard as she could and instinctively released on hearing a cry.

The nurse wrapped the infant in a towel and grabbed some scissors to cut the umbilical cord. "It's a boy." Before she handed him to Sakura she weighed the baby and cleaned him off with warm rags. Once all the blood was gone, she wrapped him up in a clean white blanket and handed him to Sakura.

"Congratulations."

Sakura looked down at her son and teared with happiness. He stopped crying when Sakura held him close, saying sweet nothings in his ear. She looked over at Itachi.

"You want to hold him?"

He nodded his head feeling nervous. He grabbed his son and gently held him in his arms. He was so frail and small.

Sakura smiled through her tears. "He's beautiful isn't he."

"Yes. Yes he is." He leaned down and gave him back to her. Kissing her on the lips.

"What's the childs name?" The nurse grabbed a pen and paper. Ready to fill out the birth certificate.

She looked up at Itachi. Giving him permission to name their son.

"Kian. Kian Uchiha."

…Somewhere in a vacant area…..

A man dressed in black approached a dark room lit with candels. "Sir. The baby has been born."

The man smirked and pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Good. Lets commence the mission." He skipped happily to a lighted room with scalpels and knifes everywhere. Closing the door behind him, you could hear him singing on the other side.


	12. Mistakes

It smelt like rubber and sheets that haven't been washed in years. It was hard to adjust her eyes at first because the room was lit so brightly it burned her eyes. She adjusted and starred confusingly at a white ceiling. She turned her head to the right but couldn't move. Her eyes darted around and could feel her whole body strapped down what felt light rubber straps.

She jolted her arms up but they didn't even move an inch. The skin on her chin started to burn from the rubber holding it tightly in place.

Her tears made her cheeks itch, and her head started to throb from unknown pain.

She would scream but a mouth guard locked her jaws and muffled her sounds. She could feel the tip of her tongue touch the rough edges of the ball that was placed in her mouth. Drool came out the corners which made the skin irritated.

She stopped struggling on hearing the sound of the door opening.

She shook with fear as she heard quiet foot steps come closer and closer. They stopped and a man looked down at her.

"Not at all like Sakura but…." He snapped a white glove to his hand. "….You should amuse me for the time being."

She started to thrash harder. Her body made the bed shake and hit the wall. She was screaming at the top of her lungs making her throat going numb from the sound getting sucked back in her.

"It's no use. Even if I do remove your mouth piece. No one can hear you. You see, your in the middle of a forest my dear. Not to mention deep under ground." She couldn't see what he was doing. She hear metal clanking against the counter top.

"I'm very intrigued on how the female organs work." He walked over so she could see his face. He had on a white gown, with a blue mask and glasses that glared. She could see what her face looked like through them. Her fear started to block all her senses.

What was he going to do with her?

"By now your guessing what I'm going to do right? Well, we'll first start with your toes, to you vaginal, to your chest, then your brain. But unfortunately I don't know how to keep you alive till that point. Which is why I'm testing subjects so Sakura can be the ….PERFECT specimen."

She shook vigorously, crying, screaming, trying anything in her power to get away.

"Oh god. How am I suppose to know what the hell your saying with that ball in your mouth?" She could feel his rubber gloves touch her skin. Once he tore the horrible object away, she screamed as loud as she could. Her lips were swollen and chapped, the corners of her mouth felt like they were tearing, but she didn't care. She had to get away.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He walked away grabbing what she thought were horrifying objects.

"Puleess….lehet me gooo." Her voice was shaking and her chest felt like it was suffocating her.

"No can do my sweet. Should I remove your head strap as well?"

"Please….Please…" She was whispering. No longer having the voice to scream.

He walked over. "I'll take that as a yes." He unclasped her head strap. Standing back he looked at her. Putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manor.

She glanced around the room. It was a white room with one counter top and top cupboards above it. She saw the assortments of tools and her eyes widened in horror.

She looked at him pleadingly. "Please lehet me go. I'll do anything, I won't even tell the police. Please?"

"Hmm, Here, let me un strap you all the way. But on one condition."

She found a glimmer of hope in her chest. "What?"

"You promise not to tell. If you don't I'll let you go."

She shook her head from side to side. "No please I promise."

He looked at her for 2 seconds which felt like hours to her. "Alright. I'll do it."

She got excited with adrenaline, ready to break through the door. She looked down and saw she was blanketed with a white sheet and gown. He un strapped four and through them over to the other side of the bed.

"You have 5 seconds."

She didn't need a count down. She threw the blankets over and stepped of the bed in a flash. However, she collapsed on the ground from searing pain that shot at the back of her ankles.

"Ahhh! Hhhuuuahhhuhaa!"

"4 and 5. Looks like your out of time." He bent to his knees. "And look what you've done. You opened your stitches."

She clutched one of her heels. Bringing her hand up she saw blood. Her blood.

"I cut both your Achilles tendons. But I sewed the skin back together and gave you antibiotics. I didn't need you to catch an infection. Oops. I forgot to tell you that part." His eyes crinkled as he smiled behind the mask. "Now upsadaisy to the bed you go."

She thrashed in his arms. "No!" She couldn't concentrate. The pain was unbelievingly unbearable.

He threw her hard against the white tiled floor. "So be it." He reached in his deep pocket and pulled out a pair of pliers. "If you don't have a tongue, you can't scream. Remember you did this to yourself." He forced her jaw open with his hands. His elbow dug in her sternum. She felt metal scraping against her teeth as it searched her tongue. She felt him grab hold of it as it pinched.

"Ahhhh!"

Slowly he started to pull till it was no longer attached. "Now…" He had blood splattered on his glasses. The woman put her hand to her mouth starting to feel dizzy from the excruciating pain, as he wiped his glasses clean. "…since you made me start from your mouth, we'll just work out way down."

….

Sakura woke up when she heard Kian crying. It's been 4 months since she left the hospital with her son. She turned over moaning not wanting to leave the warmth of herbed. Itachi stuck out his arm and stopped her.

"I got this round." She turned her head giving him a kiss. "Thank you."

Itachi covered her up with the blanket and walked across the room to his sons cradle. He picked him up and walked down stairs to get him some milk.

When the microwave chimed he sat on the couch and started to feed him with the warm bottle. He quieted instantly, feeling comforted and no longer hungry.

When Itachi knew he was done, he threw a white blanket over his shoulder and started to lightly pat his back so he could burp.

Kian started to fall back asleep, and Itachi held him a little longer in his arms before he made his way back to their room.

Taking care of Kian was easy. The only time he cried was when he was hungry and needed a diaper change. He only woke up twice during the night, so they got more sleep than he predicted.

Itachi would leave tomorrow to film another movie around 3pm. Leaving Sakura to take care of him alone. They were paying him more than usual because the theme was fantasy. He would be the elf prince and be gone for a total of 5 months in Europe. Then come back for 3 weeks, and return to finish. So a total of 8 months. He told Sakura that he was going to decline. But she persisted him to go. Saying that he was doing his job as a father and was doing a great job. He couldn't say no to her. He knew that depending how the film turned out, it would turn into a sequel. But by then Kian would be over a year and would be able to handle travel.

He asked her friends if they would take turns staying over at the house with her. He did NOT want her alone with the baby and wanted a male figure in the house at night. He knew the police were good but should someone break through their defenses, he would place either Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke inside.

Itachi walked over to the cradle and placed him back inside gently. Getting into the bed, he pulled the blankets over himself and kissed his blossom on her head.

He hadn't been this happy in years.

….

"Hey Itachi don't forget this!" Sakura ran out the front door giving him his bag.

"Ah yes. Thank you." He threw it in the back of a hummer along with his other clothes.

He turned around and hugged her. "I'll be back in a few months."

Sakura hugged him tighter. "I feel like I'm having déjà vu."

Chuckling came from him. "I know what you mean. Except…"

"This time it'll be different." She looked up at him. "I will not let anything happen. I swear."

It felt like she was speaking more to herself and her son than him. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course." He kissed her before he got in the drivers side.

Starting the engine he spoke before he put his foot to the peddle. "I love you. Be careful Sakura."

"I will."

He easily put his foot on the peddle, trying hard to keep his eyes on the road instead of his rear view mirror.

Sakura saw him round the corner of the long drive way, out of her sight for the months ahead.

She turned around and walked inside. She took her son from the maid and told her she could go home early.

"Thank you miss." She bowed thankfully, grabbed her purse and walked out. Sakura locked the front door behind her, feeling a little uneasy.

Because of what she experienced in the past, she did a walk through her house. Locking all the doors and closing the blinds. After feeling secure, she walked to the family room near the kitchen, sat in her rocking chair and turned on the T.V.

The news lady spoke, filling the house with noise. "_Police and investigators, are still trying to find the man who killed the young 16-year-old girl, who was found dead on clear creek trail…"_

Sakura toned herself out of the news and looked down at her sleeping son. She looked over at the clock and it said 4:58. _Ino should be coming soon._

Sakura heard a chime throughout the house. _I spoke a little too soon._

Putting Kian in his rocking cradle, she walked to the front door. Looking at the camera on the wall she saw who it was. _Sasuke? Why is he here?_

She undid the locks, looking up at him surprised. "Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"Ino couldn't make it. Something about a meeting."

"Oh. Well please come inside." She stood sideways with the door, letting him enter her home.

Sasuke took his shoes off, tossing them to the side of the shoe rack. "It's been awhile since I've been in here."

"Really? When was the last time?"

"The day you were kidnapped. I watched over Itachi, as he sat there for 3 days." He pointed to the Black leather couch diagonal from her.

Her lips frowned. A part of her will always feel guilty for not contacting him sooner. Letting him go through all that pain. She remembered the day when she called him. He was a star so he had lots of fans that would pretend to be his wife. And she was positive he had to sleep with at least a couple. She was afraid what the answer would be so she never asked. But hearing that woman's voice on the other line when she needed him most, was heart wrenching. She didn't even think it could be a lie. At the time what she heard was the truth. And pictures of Itachi with another woman also didn't help. She was afraid he'd moved on. So she didn't let him know she was still alive.

"You're a good brother to him."

"Hm." Sasuke walked over to the kitchen grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

She looked down over the railing and still saw her baby sleeping. She sat on the chair, contemplating if she should ask Sasuke how he was doing. It's been over a year now since it'd happened. And the police still haven't found her body. Sasuke loved Mitsune. So it must be difficult for him to talk about her.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in months."

Sasuke's eyes closed, he leaned his body against the white marble counter, holding his glass in his right, left hand in his pocket, with his head hanging south. He looked up ever so slightly. "If Itachi died, disappeared, not knowing if he were dead or alive, not able to find his body. Knowing that he would never be part of your life again, how would you act?"

Ouch.

Sakura winced under his gaze. She turned her head away from him, no longer willing herself to look in his eyes. Apart of her was angry at him for using cutting words like that. And her of all people. He wasn't the one who stayed behind and watched her fall. He wasn't the one who saw her horrified expression as she fell under the alter.

"Your not the only one who loved her. Everyone else was just as deva…"

"How do you know how I feel? Your not me." He glared at her through his bangs, keeping perfectly still.

This time she turned her head looking at him with equal glaring strength. "No I'm not, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out Sasuke."

"Hmph. No your wrong, it only takes one person to ask a stupid question, which they already know the answer too. Stop humiliating yourself."

Sakura stood up, the chair squeaked as the wood slid on the tile. "Forgive me for asking if a friend was alright."

Sasuke put his glass on the counter, then put his hand in his pocket. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who didn't give a rats ass if YOUR friends were ok after your disappearance? Now that's even more fucked up than Mitsune's death."

Sakura walked over to him, raised her hand, but before she made contact with his cheek, she hesitated.

"Do it."

Sakura grunted as she stood there a moment longer. She slowly let her hand fall to her side. "No. Because, I'm not about to be on your pathetic level. I am sorry for you and Mitsune. I'm sorry for what I did in the past, but at least I owned up to my mistakes. Move on Sasuke. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Tell me, just what am I doing that you did as well?"

She angled her body away from him, but still keeping eye contact. "Your being a coward. Your afraid to move on because you don't want the same thing to happen twice. Your afraid that you'll loose another person you love. So your being arrogant and rude, pushing your friends away and cutting your ties. Thinking that if you had no connection with any person at all you'll stop feeling the pain. You're the one being stupid."

She turned around walking away from him.

Sasuke sped after her and grabbed her arm, and pushed her backwards till she hit the railing.

"What the hell Sasuke?!"

"You know NOTHING." He clenched his teeth speaking just above a whisper.

"Let go. Now." She glared up at him.

"No,"

"Sasuke Damn it I said…"

"You know nothing of heart ache and pain. Seeing the love of your life taken away from you."

Sakura's stance loosened and her face softened. She took this too far. "Sasuke I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Mitsune like tha…"

"This isn't about Mitsune Sakura."

She looked up at him Confused. "Then what is it?"

"This whole time I've had to sit there in the background and watch the only woman I've loved, fall in love with another person. A person which I charished."

"Sasuke…I don't understand?"

He looked down at her. "I liked Mitsune. But I didn't love her. I used her. And now I feel guilty for it. And I deserve any punishment that comes my way. And this is it. And it Fucking sucks."

Sakura tried to put the clues together. Her gaze fell to the ground. He couldn't be talking about…"Sasuke, I don't know what to say but…"

"I know. I don't want to hear it. Sakura I…"

She looked up at him terrified. "Don't."

"I love you." His mouth came crashing down on hers forcefully, not even thinking that he'd just betrayed the only family he had.


	13. The Devils number one Sin

"Mmmha..?" Sakura pushed him roughly on his chest, wiping away his spit on her mouth.

Sasuke stood there frozen for a moment. Sinking in what he just did. "S..Sakura I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked at her shocked expression.

She stood there shaken. She didn't know what to say or think? How was she suppose to handle this?

Sasuke inched a step closer.

"Stay back!" It wasn't a mean threatening comment. It sounded like she was scarred and confused. He heard the shaking of her voice, letting it sink in deeper and deeper into his heart.

He reached out to her. "Sakura I…"

Kian must have sensed the tenstion because he started to cry. Sakura turned around and look over the railing. She spe around the corner and walked down the six steps to her child. Picking him up she eased his tension.

"Shhh" She bounced him up and down till he stopped crying.

Sasuke put his hands on the railing and looked down at them. His hands tightened, digging his nails into the wood.

Once Kian fell back asleep, She put him back down in the cradle, turning the quiet lullaby music on.

She stood there with her back to him. Not wanting to turn and face him.

"Sakura please, say something."

She made her way up the stair and looked at him. "I think…you should go."

Sasuke clenched his teeth together. "No."

"This is my house Sasuke."

"No it's not. It's Itachi's. Before him you had NOTHING." He realized he was taking his frustration out on her. Which was a mistake because he saw tears down her cheeks.

"You don't think I know that." Her shoulders were shaking. She couldn't hold in her anxiety from him any longer. So much has happened in 5 hours. Itachi leaving her for 5 months, then Sasuke kissing and pronouncing his love to her? How was she suppose to handle it? So she started to cry. She couldn't think of anything else.

Sasuke mentally smacked himself in the head. He didn't want to hurt Sakura. But he did just that. "Maybe I should go." He walked passed her what felt like slow motion. Then he felt her grab his arm.

"Please wait!" She said it louder than necessary. She was scared.

"Sakura please. If you don't let go…then I'll…" She looked up at him pleadingly.

"I know…I know that I'll hurt you further. But…but I don't want to be alone." Her hand shook on his arm.

Sasuke whispered. "Just what are you so afraid of?"

She couldn't answer. Her sobbing got stuck in her throat. Sense when did she become so helpless? Oh, that's right…since Itachi. She depended on him too much.

"N...never mind. I don't know what I was thinking. You should go actually." She laughed regretting what she said.

"You're the one being stupid."

She looked up at him shocked. "What?"

"You think I don't know anything. But I do. At least about you."

" Stop that Sasuke! Stop it." She looked up at him. "I'm in love with…"

She felt his mouth crash against hers again. But what she was surprised most about, was that she kissed him back.

What was she doing? She was in love with Itachi. So why was she kissing him.

She pulled away. "You need to go. Now."

"I won't. You see…Uchiha's are stubborn." He hugged her close. So close that he felt her racing heart beat.

"Go. Now."

"No."

She pushed him away from her. "Go now!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

He pushed her till she hit the black leather couch, Away from the kitchen. He hovered over her. Both hands placed at her wrists.

"S..Sasuke? You can't do this."

"But you want this. I felt it in your kiss."

Sakura started to shake under his gaze. "No. Your wrong. Your…" Sasuke leaned in closer. "…Your…" he touched his nose with his. "…wrong,"

"I'm sorry."

He leaned down to kiss her passionately. She kissed back with equally. He moved his hand down her arms, to her waist. Gripping them tightly.

She felt his tongue slide into her mouth through her teeth. Sakura equally matched him through the battle.

She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing his hips.

Sasuke broke away and kissed her chin and sucked at her neck.

…**.**

"Itachi. You've been acting strangely since you got here. What's the matter?" Pain said across the room.

"I just have this feeling."

"Hn…your wife and child will be fine."

He reached in his pocket. Clicking on home he called. "I know but I just have to check."

…**.**

The house phone started ringing. However she didn't answer and let Sasuke continue.

…**.**

_Ring…ring…ring…" _His voice, _Thank you for calling the Uchiha residence… _Sakura's voice…_I'm sorry that we missed your call, please leave a name and number so we can get back with you as soon as we can."_

_Beep…_ "Hey Sakura it's me…"

…**.**

Sasuke pulled her shirt over her head, Pulling down her braw, exposing her right mound.

…**.**

"_I just wanted to check in on you and Kian…"_

…**.**

Sakura arched up to his touch. Not even hearing Itachi's voice on the machine.

…**.**

"_...__I'm worried and want to know that your alright…"_

…**.**

Sasuke lifted his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Sakura did the same and unclasped her braw. Sasuke feverishly pulled her pants down along with her underwear. Leaving her completely vulnerable. She leaned up and undid his pants and pulled everything down and threw the discarded clothing to the floor. She took him in her mouth, Performing rhythmic movements.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure.

…**.**

"…_and Kian too…"_

…**.**

Sasuke Pushed her down on the couch. Putting his head where she gave birth to hers and Itachi's son, He delved his tongue inside. Tasting parts he never had the right too, but did so greedily.

…**.**

…_I've been thinking none stop about you and Kian since I left…"_

…**.**

"Ngh..hah…ugh." She moan has he penetrated three fingers inside. Moving fast with his tongue.

He moved away, put a condom on, and positioned himself at her entrance.

…**.**

"…_I just want you to know…"_

…**.**

He pushed at her entrance, and moved rhythmically with his hips. Her right leg was hanging off the couch as the other hung at the top of the couch. He pushed in harder. Feeling her all around him. His knee on the sofa gave him support as the other on the floor braced for harder impact. He pulled out of her suddenly and grabbed her, putting her on the floor.

She stood like a dog as she felt him enter her again.

"Haaah!"

Her moaning for him filled his ears as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head up wards as he let his other arm hang loosely at his side, he heard the moister of her liquids slapping against him.

…**.**

"…_I love you Sakura. Please call me when you get this."_

Itachi hung up his phone. Looking Longley at the 40 seconds that popped in and out of his sight.

"Well…did she answer? Pain crossed his arms and legs.

"No. But I left her a voice message. Sakura must be taking a shower or she's asleep. She'll call me back."

…**.**

Sakura leaned down as Sasuke let go of her hair. She laid flat on her stomach.

Sasuke entered her once again, gripping the soft rug, he grinded harder. He put his middle finger in his mouth before he stuck it in her asshole. Curling it as he fingered her at her other entrance.

Sakura moaned with absolute pleasure.

He pulled everything out and pushed easily into her rectum. Once she adjusted to his sized, she moaned with ecstasy.

She felt tighter around him here. And he loved it. He laid down on her, bracing his elbows on either side of her head, to give him support as he dug himself deeper and harder into her ass.

She moaned and screamed. "Harder…"

Sasuke obliged as he slammed into her with brute force like a monster.

"Hah Iah am…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as he hooked his arm under her belly and fingered her with two fingers. His index rubbed her clitoris simultaneously as he massaged one of her breasts. She turned her head and he leaned all the way down on her, Sucking on her tongue.

The rhythm was too intoxicating for her to take. She cummed all over his fingers, but he didn't stop.

He pulled out of her. "Turn around." This voice didn't belong to him. He sounded like a sergeant giving commands.

She did obediently. He pushed her legs up, her knees where touching her ears as everything faced up towards the ceiling. He pushed inside of her ass again, putting three fingers in her vaginal as the other held her ankles along side her head. She was so flexible that the top of her toes touched the soft rug.

Sasuke leaned his head down, biting one of her nipples.

He stopped as he leaned his head back. Out of know where he slammed into her harder than he possibly could with speed that beat even a race horse.

His finger's were glazed over with her liquids. He put a fourth finger in, as his thumb pushed down roughly on her clit.

She couldn't handle it any more as she cummed another time.

Sasuke was nearing his release as he let himself go in the condom.

He pulled out of her, releasing her ankles so they fell loosely at his hips. He bent down and lick from her rectum to her clit, cleaning up everything she left over. He stood over Sakura and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. "I should head to bed."

She stood up with shaky legs, made her way down the stair and grabbed Kian from his cradle. She walked up stairs to hers and Itachi's bedroom, placing him in his bed.

She walked towards the bed and covered herself up with the sheets. Sakura saw Sasuke stand there at the entrance in his boxers.

"You want to come to bed?"

Sasuke smiled over at her. "Yes. I'd love too."

They repeated the process over again, all the while...Itachi's son, slept silently across the room.


	14. Betrayal

To my readers: I wanted you to have a sense of anger twords Sakura so you could correspond with her friends in this setting. You'll understand why I set it up the way I did once you finish this chapter. And Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. Enjoy...

* * *

Sasuke woke up around 3:00am. More like he stayed awake the whole time. He flipped the sheets over him, picked up his boxer's off the floor, and made his way downstairs. He grabbed his clothes by the couch and put them on. Walking over to the table, he grabbed Sakura's empty water-glass and put it in the dishwasher. He walked over to the front door, unlocking it, and made his way to his car.

Sasuke slammed his head on the roof of his Charger. "Damn it…damn it…damn it! Uah!" He bent down grabbing a rock and threw it as far as he could down the driveway.

"Calm yourself Sasuke."

He looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a suit, leaning against a black Mercedes.

"Were you successful?"

Sasuke stormed over to where the man was, raising his fist in the air , he attempted to hit him as hard as he could but the man pulled out a gun, shoving it in his chest.

"Don't get carried away now. You forget we have something of yours that can easily die with a snap of two fingers. Now, were you successful?"

Sasuke slouched to the ground, feeling powerless. "I did what you want. Now let Mitsune go."

"Did she drink all of it?"

"Yes." Sasuke gripped his hair.

"Good. Kabuto will be pleased. That substance you put in her drink was a very strong hallucinogen. She probably saw Itachi instead of you. No matter, She won't remember a thing when she wakes up but body aches and a searing headache. Which are common side effects. The last thing she'll remember was easing her sons tension. Oh I forgot you kissed her before that…too bad." He smirked down at him.

"You were watching?!"

"Not only that but we recorded it as well. Here is your copy." He tossed a CD at his feet. "I want you to show her friends. I cut out the unnecessary parts. Making it look like she was seducing you."

"You bastard! Because of you I have NO family LEFT! Give me Mitsune!"

"Tsk tsk… I destroyed it. Sasuke YOU did. Besides, your job isn't finished yet. I want you to go around and tell Sakura's friends that you slept with her, and reveal a sinister secret."

"What?"

"Tell them that she was so in love with you, she could no longer hold in her desires. She wanted to forget Itachi's touch and wanted to remember yours. Tell them that if you didn't sleep with her, she was going to turn all your friends against you saying you tried to rape her. Also, let them know she couldn't bring herself to tell Itachi, not wanting to break his poor little heart. She fell out of love with him, and in love with you. You should also put in she used Itachi for his money somewhere in there too. Just to spice it up a bit."

He walked over to the driver's side opening the door. "I'm sure you can fit that in your schedule, please do exaggerate the story. Sasuke."

He looked up at him with a glare that could kill. The man smirked. "Once you make sure everyone turns against her, tell your brother. Don't disappoint me Sasuke, or I'll kill her." He looked up at the night sky. "A brother that drugged his wife and fucked, to save the woman he loved. And everybody would put hatred and anger on poor Sakura's shoulders. But most of all, the love of her life would feel betrayal, and he would resent her for it. He'll gain custody of his son and send her away to the streets where she was born. What a lovely story." He slammed the door shut and sped down the drive way, leaving tire marks at the end.

Sasuke put his forehead to the cement, letting tears of frustration and hurt drip off his nose. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's house phone.

"Hello?" It was Ino's voice, it sounded quiet and rough from being woken up.

"It's me."

"Sasuke? Why are you calling so late. Is it Sakura?" She spoke an octave higher feeling panic rise in her chest.

Sasuke tightened his grip on his phone. "Yeah. Something bad happened."

"What?"

"I slept with her."

Ino was quiet on the other end. "What?!"

"I need you to pick me up. She cut the wires in my car."

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru rose up hearing Ino's anger.

"She's been persistent lately. I had no choice. She hasn't been leaving me alone since Mitsune passed. Ino, she said she loved me. I couldn't bring myself to tell anybody. I didn't want my brother to get hurt. I wanted to tell him But he wouldn't believe me no matter what, so I did the one thing that would convince everyone."

"This is a bunch of bullshit Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't do that. I know her."

"I have evidence. I recorded it so you all wouldn't turn…against me. You have to hurry before she wakes up."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Sasuke looked at his phone. Smashing it on the concrete. He walked back inside the house, grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut the wires to his car.

He put them back in the knife holder, closed the door, and waited for Ino and Shikamaru outside.

Sasuke saw head lights come up the drive way. Ino left her ignition on and walked over to Sasuke. Before she opened her mouth to speak, he shoved the disk in her face. "Don't say anything until you see this first. Forgive me for doing this, but I couldn't think of anything else."

Ino grabbed the disk hesitantly. She looked at it in her hands. She saw Sasuke put his hand on his face, pinching the top of his nose. Ino knew Sasuke, He recently just got done crying and didn't want anyone to see his face.

"How could this happen? It doesn't add up?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know. But it's the truth. I guess…we didn't really know Sakura that well after all. She used my brother. And I couldn't sit by and watch her use him for his money when he was so in love with her. If I had the guts I'd…"

"Wait. She was using him for his money?"

"Come on Ino think about it. She was born into poverty and once she got a hold of the millions, she changed into a fake, untrustworthy person. Then she came after me. That's when I drew the line. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner."

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the elbow. "Come on man. Lets get you home." He helped Sasuke in the car waiting for Ino.

"Ino let's go." She stood there glaring at the front door. She reached in her pocket grabbing her cell phone, she speed dialed Itachi As she walked back to the car.

….

The house phone rang in Sakura's ear, waking her up. She turned over but all her muscles were stiff and sore. She forced herself up and reached for the phone, loosing some of her balance as she gripped her head. She didn't reach it in time as she heard her's and Itachi's answering machine come on.

"Fuck. What the hell is going on with me this morning?" She sat on the floor gripping her head. It hurt so bad that she had tears sting the back of her eyes. Her whole body ached, making it nearly impossible for her to stand up. She looked down and saw that she was naked. "What the hell? Why am I naked? Ugh…" She got up and put on some underwear and a long T-Shirt.

She jumped when she heard Kian crying. She looked over at the clock and it read 5:30am Using the bed for support, she forced herself to walk over to her son.

"Hey, it's ok. Shhh." She picked him up, slowly making her way down the stairs. She saw spots of light blind her vision, as she opened the fridge. She put a bottle in the microwave heating it up. When the microwave chimed she walked over and took the bottle. Her legs felt wobbly, so she sat at the kitchen table feeding Kian instead of taking the risk walking down the stairs.

Another burst of pain shot throughout her body. She twitched and hunched over. Her stomach was flipping and she thought she was going to heave.

"Did I catch something? What happened last night? Sasuke came over and…" Her head hurt trying to remember. Then it dawned on her. Sasuke voiced out he loved her and forcefully kissed her.

"That fucking bastard!" Kian jumped from her sudden out burst. She looked down at him apologetically. "Sorry." She rubbed the top of his head.

_Why can't I remember anything after that? I didn't know what to do when he kissed me. I was shocked and angry. I pushed him away then Kian started crying and I can't remember what happened after that. _"Why can't I remember?"

"What did you drink too much last night? You fucking whore."

She jumped on hearing Ino's voice. She looked at her shocked. She had her arms crossed. Standing behind her was Tenten, and Hinata.

"Excuse me? And how the hell did you get in."

"Through the front door dumb ass. You left it unlocked."

No. she was positive she locked it once she let Sasuke in, unless when he left he forgot to lock it back up. Which reminded her, She had unfinished business with that jack ass.

"Where's Sasuke? I need to speak with him."

"Oh of course you do. Since when did you start loving Sasuke? In fact since when did you start using us? Was it from the beginning?"

"Ino I don't know what you're talking about." Her head throbbed harder trying to understand the situation. Now wasn't the time to be having a fight. And what started this in the first place?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you bitch." She through her discarded clothing at her from last night.

"What the fuck Ino. What's with you being so pissed off and slandering my name all of a sudden. I never did anything to you."

"Bullshit. I saw the fucking disk. And just to let you know I notified Itachi and sent him a copy."

"Copy? Copy of what?"

"You fucking Sasuke."

Sakura stood up and put Kian in his swing. She turned around, still seeing flashes of light blur her vision. "Alright. I've had enough of this. Get to the freakin point."

"Stop acting like you don't know! You know what you did, and since all of us found out, your freaking out, acting like nothing ever happened."

Sakura braced herself on the table. "I've had enough. Get out of my house."

"Sorry sweetie but you're the one getting kicked out."

"What?"

"Itachi wanted us to tell you because now he can't stand to look at you. He said the next time he see's you It'll be in court."

"What are you…"

Ino pulled out the disk from her purse. "On this disk is you having sex with Sasuke. And by the looks of it you enjoyed yourself a little too much. Here let me refresh your memory." She walked over to the TV. Turning it on, she fed the disc through the blue ray player.

Sakura looked over the railing to the TV. Seeing images that she couldn't explain. Seeing things that made her heart drop to her stomach.

_What? No this…this isn't true. _

Ino turned and looked up at her. "Mind explaining this? Hard isn't it."

"N..no I didn't do that with him. He only kissed me but then I pushed…"

Ino marched up the stairs and slapped her hard on the cheek. Ino was crying with the hurt of betrayal. She grabbed Sakura by her shirt and shook her violently. "You fucking bitch! We loved you and trusted you! How could you do this?!"

Tenten came up to Ino and grabbed her arms. "Ino that's enough. She got what she deserved already." Tenten grabbed Ino, guiding her away from Sakura, she turned around and spat in her face.

Sakura was too confused and shock to wipe it away. She starred horrified at the ground. "No it didn't happen. It didn't."

"It did Sakura." Sasuke stood there at the entrance.

Sakura ran to him. "Please Sasuke tell them I didn't do this? This is a lie! Tell them that somebody created this to set me up. Somebody is trying to hurt me! Please tell them!" She was on her knees begging him.

Sasuke looked away from her. "Quit faking it. Your only doing more damage. We know that you faked everything from the beginning. Saying those sad stories of yours, then paying somebody to kidnap you, not returning till 5 years later. Just so you could be famous. I added truth serum to your water and you confessed everything to me."

"What?…No! you said you loved me, you were the one who forced yourself on me! Tell them the truth Sasuke! Please, please tell them!" Her whole face was wet from sweat and tears.

Shikamaru came up and grabbed Sakura away from him. "That's enough. I'm sick of watching you act like this." She shook her head, she looked behind him and saw the police that were guarding the gate come up to her.

"You have 24 hours to move. We also have a warrant to apprehend the child. He will be taken care of by Ino Nara until you prove your stabilized to support you and your child." He handed her the paperwork of evidence. But she didn't take it, she ran to Kian which by now was screaming because of the yelling. "No! please don't take my son away from me! I…I want to talk to Itachi."

"Itachi Uchiha was the one who issued the order Sakura." The police guard came up closer to her.

"What? He wouldn't do that? He loves me. He loves US!" She took a step back each time he took a step forward.

"Please hand over your son to Mrs. Nara. Your making this more difficult."

"No please! Don't take my baby away. Ino…Ino please don't let them do this." She looked over to Ino which turned her head away. "Hinata please! Teneten. Shikamaru? Sasuke?" Everyone just looked at her with disgust.

The Guard gave her the element of surprise and grabbed her arms. The other forcefully pulled Kian from her arms. His screams got louder as he was ripped away from his mother.

Sakura thrashed in his arms, still dizzy and aching from unknown reasons. "No! Kian! Kian! My Baby!"

Ino was crying as the police gave the child to her. She turned her back and jogged out of the house with Sakura's son.

"Ino! Ino! Please! Don't take my Baby!"

Hinata couldn't take it any longer as she ran out of the house. Tenten followed after her and the only person that was left standing was Sasuke.

She looked at him with blood shot eyes. "Sasuke please tell them the truth! My baby Sasuke!" He winced under her gaze and roughly turned around walking fast out the door. _I'm so sorry Sakura._

"No!" She saw one by one as the cars sped away from her sight. She no longer fought the police as she let her body fall to the floor.

"No….haahahhaaah…ugha ha." Her spit made a puddle on the floor as she was left crying in defeat. The guard walked to the front door.

"Sakura. You have 24 hours to move. I'm sorry." Then he closed the door behind her. Leaving her alone in her misery.

She stayed like that sobbing and shaking. She turned her head and saw the images on the screen. She got up with anger and stomped down the stairs.

She press eject, grabbed the disc and broke it in half. Throwing the pieces in different directions. She stormed over to the house phone and punched in Itachi's cell. She heard ring after ring.

"_Please leave your message for…Itachi…after the beep." BEEP_

"Itachi it's me. They took Kian away from me and want me out of the house in 24 hours. Please you have to believe me I didn't do that Itachi. I would never cheat on you. I love you with all my heart. Sasuke forced himself on me but I pushed him away. Please, please Itachi you have to believe me. I would never throw away what I have with you. I want everything to go back to the way it was. Just the three of us. I love you Itachi. Please call me back. please. Don't…don't leave me." Her voice was squeaky. Not able to control her emotions. "I need you and so does Kian. Please help me. I love you." She pressed the end button. Sliding down the wall, hugging her knees.

_What did I do? Why am I being punished for it. Please…_

"Poor poor Sakura."

Her breath got hitched in her throat. "Who's there?" She stood on her feet, Putting her hand on the wall behind her.

"My…don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

She saw a dark figure round the corner. Her body was shaking from not just the pain but from fear now.

"No…" She dropped the phone on the ground. This couldn't be happening. This isn't possible.

"Yes…" The person walked closer to her, caressing her cheek.

"They said 24 hours right? Well, that's all I Need."

"Mitsune…"


	15. Angels Anger

Sasuke and the other's waited for Itachi at the air port. His flight just landed. Ino was bouncing Kian up and down but no matter what she did he wouldn't stop crying.

Itachi Stormed out of the exit, breaking all the air port policies.

He just got to London, when he turned his phone on and saw 5 missed calls and about 6 text messages from Ino and the others. He had no service on the flight so he shut his phone off to conserve the battery. After reading and listening to the voice messages, he turned right around and ordered a flight back to Japan immediately. He saw a missed call from Sakura but there was no voice message from her. When he pushed the call button all his bars disappeared. If he hadn't had money and known a lot of people, he would never have gotten here on time. Instead of contacting them back, he called Detective Maya and informed her of the situation. Maya told him she was on her way to the house with her team making him a little more comfortable.

Itachi had a deathly pace as he made his way over to them. Having only ONE person in his sight. He bent his elbows back as he tightened his lower pony tail.

Ino rushed up to him. "Itachi, Itachi wait…"

He saw his son in Ino's arms so he side stepped her, and as he came up, his left fist grabbed Sasuke's shirt, pulled him down, and let all his strength meet his jaw with his right.

It was so fast and smooth, that one second Sasuke was standing there petrified, and the next, was holding his swollen jaw.

Itachi stood over him, either leg on both sides. He grabbed Sasuke's collar with one hand and repeatedly pounded his face.

The scene was horrific for outside viewers. It was like Itachi was a wolf attacking a Lamb unmercifully.

Shikamaru, ran over trying to peel Itachi away. He wasn't able too until a round of guards came up and forced him off.

He didn't fight them. He knew it was over when he had three men pull him off. Itachi loosened his shoulder's, letting them know he calmed down. Hesitantly, they let him go.

Sasuke was coughing up blood, he brought both of his hands up to his face and rolled to his side, tucking his right leg up to his chest as he moaned in pain.

Itachi walked away about 5 steps, turned around and brought himself back to Sasuke. Two guards grabbed both of his arms. Suddenly Itachi brought everyone's attention to him, Making even the guards second guess themselves if just two of them could hold him back.

He screamed. "After what you did! You have the fucking guts to embrace yourself like that?!"

Sasuke rolled over, both his knees rested on the floor now as his elbows did as well. The shock of hearing him scream made him look at him. And he regretted doing so, because what he saw was NOT his brother he Admired 48 hours ago. Now he looked like if he got another hold of him, he'd kill him without remorse or regret.

"Mark my words Sasuke, You better NEVER see me or my family EVER again!" The guards let go in the middle of his speech, so now he stood pointing his finger down at him, wishing it was a revolver.

Ino gave Kian to Hinata as she ran up to him, grabbing the copy she made out of her purse. "Itachi look! It's all here if you don't bel..ahh.."

He grabbed the abomination out of her hand roughly, taking the CD out and throwing the case. He spoke angrily down at her, putting the disc to her nose, rubbing it roughly, that it made the tip burn. "I want you to remember what you did for the rest…" Ino was stepping back but Itachi never let her go, she flinched, fearing that he'd strike her down as well. His breath shot at her like fire. "….and I fucking mean the rest of your miserable life. And take this to your grave so it can burn in hell with YOU!" He stepped away from her, snapped it in half, and threw the pieces at her chest.

Her legs started to wobble as she crumbled to the ground. He bent down and spoke words she'd never forget. "I never said ANYTHING about evicting Sakura or saying you'd take care of my son. It was a fucking trick and they played you like the smoothest deck of cards at the number one poker table." He stepped away from her another time, making his glare burn into their memories. "If she dies because of you, you better start running because I WILL find you and make you go through what she did." He circled around them, giving each their own warning.

Shikamaru ran up to his wife, kneeling down at the floor with her, staring up at Itachi. He was about to mouth him off but his glare said _I dare you_. He put his lips together and brought his shaking Ino up to her feet and walked away.

He turned around and looked down at Hinata. She didn't need him to speak as she gave Kian to him before running off. Tenten felt helpless and abandoned Sasuke.

Itachi walked to where Sasuke sat on the floor. "Just for your information, Mitsune as been in on this plot ever since she encountered Sakura. She played you like a fiddle. You no longer have the right to call yourself an Uchiha." He walked away from him but halted one more time. "I am suing you for the rape of my wife. You WILL go through what she did behind bars."

As he walked away, he let the sound of his shoes meeting the ground have the last words.

…With Detective Maya…

She rounded six police cars around the property, and had a swat van that sat at the end of the street. Police officers were behind their car doors, aiming at the front door and windows, ready to fire. Detective Maya spoke through a horn so the people inside could hear.

"This is Detective Maya! We have the property surrounded with highly trained officers! Let the hostage go and you will not get hurt!"

It was quiet. The only sound was the swat teams boots running on the gravel and the revving of engines.

She grabbed the phone from her car and dialed the house number. No answer. She grabbed her gun and ran to the front door hunching down below the windows. She gave the signal and a man kick the door open running in first with his gun pointed.

"Get down on the ground! Drop the weapon!" They all screamed in different segments. When they didn't see anybody, they searched the house, splitting up into two teams.

Detective Maya walked in the kitchen, scooping the scene. She saw a white ring on the table from dried up water.

She took a Q-Tip out and rubbed the substance on before putting it in a bag.

"It's clear!"

She brought her head up stomping her feat. "Damn it! Any clues on where they went?"

"No ma'am. But we found these." He brought up a disc broken in half. She grabbed a bag holding it open for him so he could slide the pieces in.

Maya put her gun in its holster before taking her gloves off. "Analyze everything. Look for hair broken nails anything."

"Yes ma'am."

She started to walk away when she saw something red out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and squinted, looking up at the very top of the cupboard. The numbers blinked in and out, the number's getting smaller by the second. 2:30, 2:29, 2:28.

"BOMB! Everyone EVACUATE!" She didn't have to tell them a second time as everyone sprinted out the door yelling to get away from the house. They all put their cars in reverse and sped backwards down the drive way.

Itachi turned on his street when he saw an explosion in the air. He sped faster but crashed from falling debris. He kicked the door open, ignoring the blood running down his face from hitting the steering wheel, and ran to where Detective Maya as she coughed on the ground.

Before he could speak she answered his question. "She's not in there. We looked.(Cough, Cough). And we didn't have time to look for clues on where they might have gone. (Cough, Cough)."

He didn't know if he should feel relieved or worried. It was always the later. "What do you have so far?" He helped her up as she dusted herself off. She looked around making sure everyone was ok. Minor injuries but no one had life threatening wounds. She reached for the bags. "These, a dried water sample and a broken disc."

He glared at the items, reminding him of his previous activities with the other copy. "I know what's on the disc. But what water sample did you collect?"

She looked up at him. "I'll find out. And what do you mean you know what's on this?" Maya held the bag to his face.

"I never watched it, however I have a good idea of what happened."

"Is there another one?"

"Why? There's nothing on there that I haven't taken care of already."

"I'm sorry but I need to see it as well. Besides if you haven't seen it, there could be a face on it that we can detect, it'd be the first clue into finding Sakura. Do you understand Itachi?"

He clenched his fists together. "I need a phone."

She handed him her work's cell phone. He punched in the number's dialing Ino.

"Hello?" It was Shikamaru.

"Does Ino have the original still?"

Shikamaru stood silent for a moment. He wasn't stupid, he probably was calling on a police phone. "I think so. But I can't confirm it. Why?"

"Because Detective Maya needs that for evidence." He looked at Maya, She brought her shoulder's up using body language. _Well?_

"Give me a moment." It was quiet on the other line for a minute.

"Itachi."

"Yes."

"I dug it out of the trash. It looks like there's only one scratch on it."

"I'll be there in 10." And hung up. "Lets go."

Detective Maya ran down the street. "We need your car!" She pushed two officers' out of the way and got into an undercover police vehicle. Turning on the sirens, she put the peddle to the ground and Itachi stirred her in the right direction.

13 minutes later they arrived. Shikamaru was waiting outside with the wanted item. He walked down the drive way and handed the CD to Maya.

He bent his head down and look at Itachi. "It's too late but, I'm sorry."

"It 'IS' too late. Lets go." She rounded the cul-de-sac not saying a word as she hurried to the station.

Shikamaru turned on his heel and headed back inside.

Getting to Detective Maya's office, she hurried to the lab and inserted the disk in the computer. Itachi walked around the desk facing her instead of the screen. She looked up from the monitor to him. "I understand." And pressed play. "These are just visual images, so there's no sound."

Itachi sat in a chair crossing his legs and wrested his head in his hand, knitting his eyebrows together. Anger refueled in his head and gut.

She watched scene by scene. Before something caught her eye. "Got it."

She made a couple phone calls and gathered the information. "Alright. Ah huh. Awesome. Hey thanks."

Itachi forced his eyes open. "And…"

"…And we got the person. His name is…" She paused. "…Madara Uchiha. He was last seen at a ware house that's been shut down for a number of years. The name is Kido Production that made clothes. I already got the address." She looked over at him, studying his expression.

His blood ran cold. If Madara had Sakura then…"Lets go."

Maya grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. Itachi stepped in front of her. "I'll drive."

She handed him the keys, making a dozen phone calls requesting back up.

…In the Factory…

Her head felt heavy. And the muscles on the back of her neck burned uncontrollably. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire. It was these feeling's that made her wake up. Only her eyes moved as they opened. It was dark. She couldn't see not even a single dust in the air.

Sakura lifted her head from hanging heavily down. It was hard, every muscle clench in anguish from just a simple movement.

She shuffled her feet, feeling cold concrete kiss the bottoms of them

Where was she? She was at her home, then saw Mitsune spring up from the dead, and next….

Sakura moved every muscle. She wasn't strapped down. She grabbed the arms of the chair blindly, as she stood shakily.

She searched the dark abyss with arms stretched out, trying to feel her way out.

She moved slowly, inch by inch, walking similar to a penguin.

She felt her hips hit a hard surface. Bringing her hands down, she moved along side what felt like a counter. She got to the corner.

_Ok. A counter is always attached to a wall, which means it should be right around here._

Sliding her hands around it, she felt her way to the end, except there was no wall.

_What? It should be right, _"Ahh!" She crumbled down to the concrete clutching her right foot. As she fell, her skin met sharp edges, cutting her lower back all the way to her right shoulder. Shredding her pale skin.

She turned painfully around, putting her hands on the objects that cut her. They felt like glass.

Sakura moved backwards away from the glass, Dragging pieces with her as she moved farther and farther back till she felt a wall behind her. At least she thought it was.

She wasn't about to explore and find out. Sakura knew that whoever put her here, set the room up with traps. So she tucked her knees under her chin, and felt defeated. Her skin felt warm and cold from the blood oozing out of her.

"Well that most defiantly is baffling." A voice echoed in the darkness. It wasn't feminine, it was rough and husky.

"Why aren't you crying Sakura? Why don't you scream to let you out? Why aren't you calling for your friends?" He paused and she heard foot steps echo. "Why aren't you calling for the one you love?"

She didn't answer. Sakura lay there limply and numb. Numb from physical and emotional pain. Why didn't she call out for Itachi. The answer is simple, because obviously he never trusted her to begin with, never loved her the way she thought he did. Her friends, a bunch of back stabbers. People were cruel human beings. And for some reason it was all directed towards her. Everyone was a LIAR. She realized that she was all alone to begin with. If she were a waste of air, why didn't they just fucking kill her already. But wait…her son. Her expression softened. He was the only reason that light was emitted in her heart but at least he was safe. And that thought put her at peace.

Blinding lights suddenly flashed, her eyes started to water on the contact, but eased into the transition. She saw no one. Nothing but a gray room that had torn walls and the concrete that cracked at the floor. She looked down at herself, she was bleeding from the broken shards of glass. She looked over to where she felt the counter, it was nothing but a table. Figures.

The door opened and Kabuto walked in. He bent his knees so he was at eye level with her. "My my, don't tell me your already broken. How boring." He tilted his head to the side.

He sighed heavily as he got up. "Well lets hope you put on a better show than what your showing now." He tucked his hands in his pockets in utter boredom.

Show? What show? A freak show maybe. Oh right…that was her this whole time. Sakura laughed.

Kabuto looked down at her amused. "If you can laugh hysterically in a situation like this…" He looked around the room. "…then you're really going to laugh in that room." He pointed towards a black iron door.

Sakura kept laughing. What an idiot she was. "Oh Kabuto, your so funny, so fucking funny!" She started to calm down. She looked up at him, giving him a daring glare through her pink bangs "Fucking bring it on Bitch."


	16. Torture

Kabuto hissed through his teeth. "Bitch am I?" He bent down and grabbed Sakura's hair, pulling her to her feet. "You fucking cunt, you'll regret that." He brought his hand up, but he stilled on hearing a voice.

"That's enough Kabuto."

He looked over at Madara. "Yes sir." He released her hair and she fell back and hit the wall exhausted from recent events.

Madara walked over to her. Sakura looked up and her breath caught in her throat. This man…he had this unbelievably power over her and it petrified every muscle. Not only that, but he looked strangely familiar to Itachi.

Madara smiled down at her, making her want to heave. Slowly, he glided his finger down her bloody head to her chin, cupping it in his hands. "You are extraordinary aren't you?" He moved his hand down her throat and rested it between the soles of her breasts, feeling her heart beat pick up by the second.

She spat in his face. "Fuck You!"

He wiped his cheek with his hand. "You see, I'm not like Kabuto Sakura. I am much, much worse blossom."

Blossom? What the hell? Only Itachi ever called her that. "I don't give a shit." She spat at his face again.

Madara grabbed her throat and threw her head against the wall. Slouching limply she looked at him dazed, seeing doubles.

He spoke to her, "Neither do I Sakura. Mitsune!" He turned his head, yelling at an open door.

She walked out, dressed in a shinny black corset, with black leather pants. She had a whip in her hand, and chains in the other. She looked like a kinky show she's put on for a man except, Sakura knew it was for her, but not to enjoy.

"Yes sire?"

"Teach the blossom a lesson."

"Of course." Mitsune smirked down at her. "Kabuto, drag her into the room."

"Oh man, and I wanted to have fun first. Ok Sakura, lets go now." She shook as she felt Kabuto's hands encase her arms. He literally dragged her, and she felt her skin scratching on the uneven cement. He threw her on a bed that was covered in white silk sheets and a white duvet. He strapped her hands and feet to the posts tightly. Stepping back he looked down at her.

"You look so delicious. I can't wait till it's my turn." He turned his back, closing the door behind Mitsune.

She looked over at her. "Mitsune?" Now saying the name was unpleasant. She glared as she made her way to the bed. She saw Mitsune slide her finger's at the edge of the bed, circling around her as she did. Slowly she trailed her fingers up the wood post stopping at the leather straps, then tracing it all the way down her wrist. Sakura felt her glove touch her skin and she winced in disgust.

"Oh come on Mitsune, don't tell me your a fucking lesbian. You of all people…" She met her eye's, giving her an unpleasant look, "…You back stabbing bitch."

She looked down at her amused, not even the slightest hint of anger. If anything she looked way too relaxed, and it made Sakura's stomach churn.

"I know." Bringing the whip and chain together, she brought it up behind her neck, sliding them back and forth lazily. She gazed down with smirk.

Sakura blanched. Shocked that it didn't even rock her. "So this whole time…"

Mitsune interrupted. "Yup. This whole time." She stopped the sliding and brought the objects to the bed.

"You stupid fu…"

Again she interrupted. "Bitch, whore, slut, ho, cunt…am I missing anything?"

Sakura laid her head on the pillow, it was aching worse now, since Madara threw it against the wall. _Honestly if the fricken world went up and smoke I wouldn't be surprised. Her…HER! I cared about so much, cried over her death! This…This…_

Sakura started to giggle, and a giggle soon erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

Mitsune sat on the edge of the bed, she pulled the black glove off and traced her naked fingers on Sakura's leg, moving slowly upward. "What's so funny? I know it's not because your _ticklish_."

Sakura forced her eye's open, "Hey, can you like wipe the corner's of my eye's, because the itching is becoming annoying. A last fake friendly gesture if you will." She spoke as if nothing happened, like they were having tea and watching TV.

Mitsune leaned down, hovering over her. Sakura could feel her hair tickle her neck and wished she could rip it out. Her ear reached the side of her mouth and Sakura spoke maliciously. "I wish your death was true."

Mitsune paused. "I know" bent down and licked the corners of both her eyes. "Your tears are salty. But that might be because of the sweat on your skin." Her arm was extended to Sakura's side supporting her weight as the other grabbed her chin.

"Go to hell."

"Oh Sakura I know I will. So since that day is approaching, I'm going to have as much FUN with you as possible."

"Fucking blow me."

Mitsune knitted her brows together. "Quit acting like a DICK, Sakura, and start acting like the pussy I know."

"And give you that pleasure? Kiss my ass."

"So be it." Mitsune abruptly stood, grabbed the whip, and the last thing Sakura saw before she shut her eye's in pain, was Mitsune twirling the whip above her head.

Lash one, two, three, four….Why was Sakura mentally counting in her head? It was only making it worse.

Coming down for the fifth, Mitsune paused. She breathed in between breaths. " I'm one sick bitch Sakura. So don't FUCK WITH ME!" She brought the whip above her head again and this time, slapping her with it harder.

"Ah!" Sakura bit her lip to stop her screaming. She felt the muscles in her body shake and twitch both from the shock and the pain. She heard Mitsune panting wildly, and stopped feeling the blows. Looking down, she saw Mitsune grabbing her knees hunching, taking in some air. Sakura looked over her body while Mitsune was distracted and saw marks that crisscrossed all over. Some bleeding more than other's. She laid her head back down on the pillow, feeling exhausted. But she wasn't about to give her that inquiry.

"Well, well, Mitsune, looks like you can LASH out." Sakura spoke in amusement, even though she was feeling anything but joy.

Mitsune stood on shaky legs, "Oh Sakura, you know nothing my dear." She dropped the whip and hovered over her, either legs on both sides of her hips, squeezing them suggestively. She put her hand on the sides of her head, "You know Sakura…I always wanted to fuck you…unmercifully."

Sakura didn't show signs of shock, she glared and hoped it burned into her memory. "Fucking bite me."

"With pleasure." Mitsune bit down on her left nipple, still covered by the weak white fabric of a gown. She drew blood, and lapped the blood taste into her mouth. "You taste delicious."

Sakura winced in horror. "Your sick."

Mitsune looked up with a devious grin, "I know." And bit and drew blood on the other. She lifted the hospital gown over her chest, and exposed all parts of her. "Before I should continue, I should explain a couple of things…"

Sakura looked up at her, trying to hold her embarrassed blush from being exposed to Medusa. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean Blossom."

"Stop fucking around with me!"

"Hmm…" She licked a trickle of blood from just beneath her armpit to her nipple. "You're the one betraying."

Sakura ignored her transgression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean." She hovered over her and slid her tongue slowly across Sakura's bottom lip. "You are tasty. Mmm" Mitsune leaned up and slid her middle finger along Sakura's lower lip before sticking it in her own mouth. "I love the taste of my spit on your skin."

Sakura cringed. "Explain."

Mitsune leaned up, "Itachi never betrayed you. I planned it the way I did so you would believe he betrayed you. You see…the only one betraying here is you Sakura. I led all your friends on…making it hard to believe that you were innocent over Sasuke's assault. He loved me so much that it was easy for me to use him. I told Kabuto to relay a message, that if Sasuke didn't use YOU, I would die. So Kabuto gave him a hallucinogen, telling him to slip this in any drink. And it worked mighty well." Mitsune kissed all the way down from her breasts to her belly.

Sakura starred at her in horror. _What? Know it can't be. _Sakura shook under her. Mitsune smiled in a sickening happiness. _It was me all along. But…but why? Why me? Itachi, I am so…so sorry for ever doubting you. I deserve this. _Sakura closed her eyes and relinquished in her fate. Mad at Sasuke, mad at Mitsune, mad at everyone, but mostly, mad at herself.

Sakura heard belt sounds clinking together. She didn't want to open her eyes.

Mitsune positioned herself over her, spreading her legs apart with her hands. "Also Sakura, the love between you and Itachi, was absolute. But so sick to watch." She pushed through at her entrance, holding a steady rhythm. Sakura opened her eyes and saw she had a strap on. She watched as Mitsune's eyes closed in ecstasy. Sakura screwed her eyes together and the tears she was holding back flowed freely down her cheeks.

Mitsune grabbed the chain beside her, and forced Sakura's head up, wrapping the chain around her neck, never breaking the rhythm.

Sakura's eyes opened when she felt the chain choking her. She gagged, trying to bring air back in her lungs.

Mitsune laughed. "You feel it huh?" She strangled her harder. Mitsune felt her muscles clamp and she released her orgasm. She fell on top of Sakura heaving. It felt like she was suffocating her, with the chain around her neck and Mitsune's body weight crushing her, she felt like fainting. Right before she thought it was over, Mitsune got off her and unraveled the chain around her neck. Sakura had red marks that made a collar on her skin. It burned. But she just laid there not moving, staring into empty space.

"Haah wow, that was awesome." Mistune yanked the sheet from underneath Sakura and covered herself. She bent down and kissed her on Sakuras forehead. "Stay alive. I want another round." She stood and yelled for Kabuto. "Your next!"

The door opened, and he made his way over and looked down at Sakura, licking his lips. "Finally, my turn." He released her ankles and wrists, then ripped the white hospital gown in half, tore on either sides of her shoulder's, so when he hoisted her over his shoulder, she was naked.

"Have fun Sakura. And I was going easy." She had a splitting grin and waved her off as they disappeared around the corner.

Sakura let her body hang limply. Succumbing to her fate, she let Kabuto throw her on a hospital bed and strapped her in without fighting.

"Something the matter? Why the change of heart?" He fake pouted "Hmm?"

Sakura looked around the room and saw blood marks on the chipped, white, walls. Her eyes were glazed over with despair. Not from the physical pain, but the emotional one. Her not trusting in Itachi. That's the one that stung the most. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Kabuto finished putting on a white jacked and a blue hair net on when he turned around. "Hmm? Say something?" He snapped on his gloves and hovered over her.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Itachi."

"A little too late for this don't you think? Anyhoo, I'll snap you right out of it. Time to wake up cherry." Kabuto held up a scalpel. His glasses glared as he smirked evilly down at her.

Slowly, he slid it down on the side of her right upper thigh.

"Ahhaahh!" She jolted forward, trying to free herself from his weapon. Kabuto slid it all the was down to her ankle, around the middle of her foot, and coming up on her inner thigh. Not once breaking the contact. He moved the scalpel on her apex where her thighs met her sex, over her sex bone, to the other side over her apex, and back down her inner thigh. He rounded the bottom of her foot, coming up even slower, he reached her outer thigh and once she thought he'd stop at her hip, he continued. Stopping where her elbow met her side, he ceased.

Sakura screamed, and almost passed out because of the pain., she had tears falling one after the other. "Pleeeas s.. ." Her syllables where separated as her teeth clattered together as if she were freezing.

Reaching under the bed he pulled a silver plate out, walked around, and extened the other. "I'll strap you arms to these. That way, I can finish my drawing." He un-strapped her arms, and forced them outward like a cross. Sakura fought as hard as she could, wanting to get away with her life. Her struggling was pointless as he was more equipped with strength. She mentally reprimanded herself for no longer working out.

He strapped both her wrists tightly on either side. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Since your misbehaving, I'll use a rusted blade instead. The first one I used was a walk in the park." He swayed it back and forth with his fingers. Letting her see the weapon.

"Noo! Somebody! Help! Help me!"

Kabuto put the blade where he left off. Then continued.

"Ahhhh!" He walked it up to the sides of her breasts, up her armpit and the side of her right arm. He cut across her palm, and made his way back up to the side of her neck, making sure to apply light pressure, not wanting her to bleed out, around her ears, up the side of her head, heading south, around her other ear, to her neck, shoulder, armpit, and hand. Then he stopped, Put the tormenting blade on her thigh where he first started, and made his way up till the blood lines connected to her armpit. He stepped back, and admired his work.

"Nice. Now, what next?" He placed his finger's under his chin in a thoughtful manor.

Sakura's body shook. Her blood painted the white sheets around her, and had it running all over her body from head to toe. She whimpered in pain. Crying hard.

"Man, I really wished that Mitsune didn't place her art work all over the front of your body. Now I have to change my ideas. The crisscrossing just won't match with what I have in plan. Hmm?"

Sakura screwed her eyes shut. _Please…please…help… NO! You deserve this. Your act of disloyalty! Sakura you deserve this! _

"I got it! Burning. In all honesty it'd be much worse. But because Madara said I can't KILL you, this will have to do. The other patient I ripped out her tongue and every tooth she had." His smile radiated beyond evil.

Kabuto walked over to a torch and lit it. Sakura turned her head and saw him grab what looked like a branding mark for cattle or horses. She saw the silver light a bright orange under the flame. _No…no…_He walked over to her and gazed down. His glasses shined white. _no….please no…._"Scream for me."_…no!…_He brought the flaming object to her belly button and pushed…hard. It sizzled on contact.

Sakura's ear piercing scream filled the room once more. Kabuto released and saw a pink circle the sized of a 50 cent coin. Decorate her belly button.

"Again."

He walked away and Sakura heard him relight the torch. She started to breath in sharply as she saw him come back. "Please no more no more! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! No! Plea…ahhhahhh!" She heard the sizzle as it made contact on her ribs. It burnt Mitsune's whip marks, making the blood crust. It pulled at her skin in an agonizing way.

He did it, again, and again, and again. Finally on the 10th or 11th try he stopped. She had circle markings from her thighs to her neck.

That's it. She's had enough.

Kabuto halted his movement when the door opened. Mitsune stood at the entrance. "Damn you did a number. Anyway, Boss man said that's enough. Put her in his room."

"Too bad. And I was just about to remove her nails. Fine fine." He waved his hands up in defeat. He strode over and undid all her straps. He forcefully pushed her off the bed, Making a loud thud as she met the cold concrete.

"Ok come on, upsadaisy." He grunted as he bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Sakura took note of how she felt. Numb, careless. She hadn't experienced this since she got kidnapped. She felt dead. Her body was cold and muscles that were as stiff as a board. She shut off all her emotions. Becoming an empty shell. This is what they wanted, and she gave it to them. Here she was acting cocky and coy. Now instead of pointing her finger, they were pointing theirs. Ten fold.

Itachi? Kian? What about her family. As long as they were safe she didn't care. She hoped Madara would just kill her upon entering his room.

Mitsune opened the door for Kabuto. Madara sat at his desk. His chair turn around, not facing them. He spoke behind his chair hidden from their view.

"Kabuto, put her on the couch. Gently, and cover her up with a blanket. I just want to see her face"

"Yes Sire." Kabuto did as instructed and put her down on his black leather couch. The leather iced her skin as it connected with the cold leather. The room was dimly light. It had a blood carpet by the couch, a dark cherry wood desk, and Madara's black chair. There were drawing of madness that covered his maroon colored walls.

Sakura sat on the couch with her head hanging. She felt a sheet cover her as it wiped some skin away from it being burned.

"Now leave."

"Yes Sire." Both Kabuto and Mitsune said in union before closing the door behind them.

"Now…where were we?" He spun his chair, now looking at her with a smile.


	17. Angel's Love

Sakura's body shook as she stared at Madara. His finger's covered his smile.

"Well? Are you going to speak?" He stood and walked around the corner of his desk. He halted when he reached her. Lifting his hand, he gently caressed her face, and put a pink lock behind her ear. He sat on the couch next to Sakura, leaned in, and spelled her hair.

"This is what happens when you defy me. You understand blossom?"

She didn't know what it was? The sound of his voice or the way he touched her. But she smirked. And deep chuckling tickled the back of her throat.

Madara leaned back. Reading her. "What's so funny?"

Sakura let the sheet fall around her waist. Through the dim lit room, she saw her blood. She smudged some between her fingers. " I don't give a fuck anymore." She turned her head and equaled his glare. "So fucking eat shit and die."

Madara threw his head back in laughter. "Oh Sakura. You never cease to amaze me." He raised his hand and back handed her face.

Sakura's head hit the armrest. The impact tore open the cut Kabuto made wider. Tears sprung to her eyes. _I don't know how much more I can take…it's it's, hard. _

Madara stood up from the couch and walked behind his desk. He pulled a drawer out and grabbed a gun.

Sakura rose sloppily. When she opened her eyes she saw Madara aim the gun at her. He pushed it to her forehead.

"I can see why that niece of mine is fond over you. Your HUSBAND."

Sakura starred up at him in horror. "What?"

He pushed it harder to her head. "Itachi. He should be here any minute."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would you want him to find you?"

"Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I want to see the look on his face once he see's you dead. Then maybe after that, I'll kill him."

Sakura's heart stopped.

"You see blossom. Itachi is one smart mother fucker. I knew he would find me here. Kabuto and Mitsune don't know. They're just pawns to slow his ass down. I say in 15 to 20 minutes he'll be here." He cocked his head towards the door. He looked back down and smirked. "But in the mean time…" He tore the sheet away from her body leaving her bloody skin kissing the cool air. "…lets have some fun."

He grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her down to the ground. He hovered over her and without missing a beat, shoved the gun in her sex.

He bit her neck and pulled at her hair with his other hand. "I don't know how long you have to live actually. You've lost a lot of blood and I know you have an infection. The skin around the wounds is starting to turn yellow my dear." He pushed the gun in deeper till the tips of his fingers were touching the inside of her walls.

It was true. She had lost a lot of blood and she felt it. She felt light headed and her skin ached worse now. The longer time went on, the harder it was to bear. She gasped when he abruptly pulled the gun out and a second later, replaced the gun with himself.

He growled in her ear as he pushed harder and deeper. The skin on her back burned as it rubbed against the rug. She screwed her eyes in pain and pleaded him to stop. Sakura didn't have the strength to stop him. Her arms and legs felt heavy. Even breathing seemed hard. She felt disgusted.

She felt him tense and stop his movements as he released his orgasm inside her. He breathed heavily in her ear. Making the skin burn and crawl. He eased out of her, pulled up his zipper, and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

Sakura opened her eyes, but she didn't see anything. Black dots clouded her vision and soon took over her completely. She strained her ears to listen as Madara spoke but it echoed and it was hard to make out. Sakura no longer had feeling in her legs and arms. She was grateful for that because the pain was momentarily gone. _Am I dying? _

Madara was taken by surprise as his door busted open. A swat team stood at the entrance. He aimed his gun and fired at the policemen. He killed maybe one or two before he fell to the ground from bullets being repeatedly pushed through his skin. He saw Itachi before he collapsed to the ground. "Boom fucking yah Itaachhiii." and fell to the ground…dead.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror as he saw Sakura's mangled body lie open and vulnerable. He rushed to her side, pulled the sheet over her body and shook her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Baby please wake up!"

She felt what little feeling she had come to life. She re-opened her eyes and saw her Angel. A smile of relief washed her faced. "I'm…so glad…your ok."

Itachi grabbed for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Shhh…Don't speak. Your safe now. Everything will be ok."

Paramedics rushed to her side and forced Itachi away from her. They worked fast and quickly hoisted her up on the stretcher. They stuck needles in her arm trying to re-hydrate her. Sakura's eyes closed once more. This time relieved.

Itachi was hot on their heels and entered the ambulance van with them.

They sped through traffic and arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

Itachi's heart picked up the pace as he heard the nurses and doctors screaming she had no pulse. They ran her down a long white hallway into a room and before Itachi could enter, a nurse cut him off.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in."

"Is she alright! Tell me!"

"Sir you need to calm down. Please sit in the waiting area and a doctor will prep you on her condition. She's in good hands now." The nurse pushed at his chest to move him further away from the operating room.

Itachi spun around and put his hands on his head. He couldn't think straight. He saw Detective Maya make her way towards him.

"Hey." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. And Mitsune is in custody. Both Kabuto and Madara are dead. You have nothing to worry about anymore. And Sakura is a strong girl. She'll make it."

Itachi turned around and hit the wall in anger. "I…I saw what they…what they did to her. Her body was…"

"Hey shh. Everything is going to be ok. Trust me. Would you like to see your son?"

Itachi turned around and looked at her, "He's hear? But I thought you.."

"Everything is ok now. It will do you good to see him. Don't you think?" Maya gave him a gentle smile.

Itachi just nodded his head. Not able to speak. She grabbed his hand and led him to the emergency waiting room to be seated. She made a phone call and a minute later, had one of her team members come in with Kian.

He gently put Itachi's son in his arms. Itachi cradled Kian. Surprised he wasn't crying. A little hope washed over him.

One hour went by before a doctor wearing scrubs came out. "Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi handed his son to Maya as he stood. Eager to hear about Sakura's condition. "Well…Is she alright?"

"Please walk this way with me." He turned his back and started to head in the direction wear Sakura resided.

Itachi followed him and stopped at the door. Before the doctor let him in, he turned and spoke.

"There's nothing we can do. She's bleeding out internally and already lost too much blood. Her head injuries is causing a blood clot in her brain. She has but only an hour at most. I'm so sorry." The doctors eyes sunk as he briefed Itachi.

Itachi stood still and silent. Sinking the information in his brain. Replaying it over and over again. "She's…going to die."

"Yes."

Itachi let out a hard intake of breath. He put his hands to his face and turned around.

"She wants to see you. And she also knows what's happening."

Itachi turned around with blood shot eyes. Keeping his tears at bay. "Can I see her?" He whispered.

The doctor nodded his head.

Itachi walked past him and pushed the door open. He heard a faint beeping sound and saw his only love, looking pale and weak. She was attached to machines he didn't know what for, and was covered in white sheets. Her eyes were closed when he stopped at her bedside.

"Sakura."

Her eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw her Angel. "Itachi."

Itachi sunk to his knees, reached for her hand, and kissed and cried onto it. His shoulder's shook from his sobbing. This can't be happening to him, this can't be happening.

Sakura felt her hand becoming wet, and clutched his hand as hard as she could. "Itachi. Please, let me see you." She had tears run down sideways and on the pillows.

Itachi stayed like that for a moment, before rising shakily, never letting go of her hand.

"Lay with me?"

Itachi brought his other hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before carefully climbing in next to her. She scooted over for him, still on her back as he laid sideways and grabbed for her other hand and brought both to his lips. His tears came one after the other, painfully rolling down his cheeks. Sakura wiped them with her thumb.

"Oh love.."

Hearing her voice made him sob harder. "What am I going to do? I can't live without you. You have to stay. You have too." He brought his hand up and caressed her face. Combing her hair behind her ear with his fingers.

Sakura shook her head. "No. You can and you will. You have Kian to look after. He needs his father."

Itachi put his forehead against hers. "I know. But…but without you, it's not the same." She felt his tears drip off his nose on her face.

"Promise me."

He forced his eyes open and looked at her. Sakura brought her hand to his face.

"Promise me Itachi that you'll be happy again. You'll be happy with another person and with Kian. You will be a good father. And always watch over him."

Itachi screwed his eyes together and his lip quivered. "I promise."

Sakura gave him a weak smile. Leaned in and kissed his lips.

Itachi spoke against them. "He's hear. Kian."

"I want to see him."

Itachi looked at the nurse and she nodded her head before she left.

"Oh Itachi. I'm so sorry."

"Hey shh…You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you…so much." His voice squeaked as he said the last word.

"I know. I know." Her thumb slid back and forth on his cheek.

Detective Maya was nearly in tears when she saw Itachi and Sakura. She walked over and placed Kian in-between them. Nodded her head and left, also tearing up.

Sakura rubbed Kian's head as he slept. "I love our family."

Itachi clutched her free hand tightly. "And we you." He took in a sharp breath of air and sniffed. "Oh baby. My blossom." He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the lips. Being careful to not crush Kian or her.

Sakura's vision began to blur, and she no longer felt Itachi's lips. But she made sure to speak.

Whispering…"I'll always be with the both of you. I love you." Her voice became weaker and weaker.

Itachi saw her eyes close and one last tear ran down her cheek. Her hand fell from his face and on his arm. The faint beeping sound screamed in Itachi's ears.

She was gone…

"Sakura? Sakura?" His sobbing intensified, He brought her head to his chest and clutched it tightly, crying into her hair.

The nurse gave him one more minute before she interrupted.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But…but you have to leave now."

Itachi ignored her and kissed Sakura's head before he released her.

One of the nurses picked Kian up and stepped back for Itachi to move.

The other nurse unplugged the monitor so the resounding beep ceased.

Itachi got out of the bed slowly, not letting go of her hand. He kissed every knuckle. Bent down and kissed her forehead again. "I love you."

A nurse came up from behind him and easily pushed him back. His hand clung to hers still, then slowly released, till the last feeling he'd have of her, was their finger tips brushing each other, then letting her hand fall.

Itachi stepped back slowly, his eyes blurred as more tears came to his eyes.

Then the door closed. And he knew, that would be the last time, He'd ever see her…again.


	18. Family

3 years later….

"Itachi your up." A man dressed in a suit knocked on Itachi's door.

Itachi turned around and yelled at the door. "Coming." He turned his attention back to his fiancé and kissed her lips.

"Good luck dear."

Itachi smirked down at Maya. "Award ceremonies. I've been to many, I think I got this."

Maya smirked up at him. "Cocky as ever. Number ONE actor."

"Daddy! Lookie!" He picked Kian up. He had an airplane in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

"A nice lady gave it to me."

"Well that was nice of her to do. Daddy has to go. I'll be back ok."

"Ok." Kian smiled up at him. His silver locks were a mess on his head. He had bright green eyes. Just like his mother.

Maya came up behind him and stuck her arms out to take him. Itachi passed him over.

"Mommy lookie." He waved it in front of her face.

"I see that Kian. That's a cool toy."

Itachi bent down and kissed Maya on the lips one more time before he exited his room. He followed some men to the back stage and waited for his name to be called.

"And our Number one actor of the year…. Itachi Uchiha."

The crowds went wild and applaud. They got louder as Itachi sashayed to the stage. He wore a black suit with a red bow. He gave his fans is infamous smirk as he took the mike and his trophy.

"Thank you thank you! I would never be up here if it weren't for my fans, and I thank you. I also want to thank my soon to be wife and my Son, for inspiring me to continue acting. I also want to thank my friends and my co-worker's that helped me become so successful. And again, I thank my fans. Thank you." He raised his hand up in the air as he turned around and exited the stage. Echoes of hoorays' bounced off the walls. He walked around the stage and was met with Kian hugging his leg. He picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Well we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?"

Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed Itachi's cheek. "The limo is waiting for your sir."

Itachi smirked down at her. "Sir?"

Maya giggled and hooked her arm through his. "Yes sir."

"Well then, I should get going then. Would the fair lady mind accompanying me?" He started to walk towards the back door.

Maya smiled up at him. "Fair lady?"

"Yes, fair lady."

"If you insist." She leaned her head on his arm.

The driver opened the door for them as first Kian went in then Itachi last.

Itachi put his hand on her thigh. She wore a long red dress with no straps, and had her hair up in a sloppy bun. Beads of red decorated her blonde hair.

"You shouldn't tease me."

Itachi bent and whispered in her ear. "Well whatever do you mean?"

She placed her hand on top of his and moved it to his own lap. "Not in the car with your son."

"So does that mean in my bed?"

Maya slapped Itachi playfully. "Itachi! Really!"

Itachi chuckled and crashed his lips to hers. Kian was busy watching cartoons on the little TV in the limo to even notice.

Their moment was interrupted as Maya's cell began to buzz in her purse. Reluctantly, she broke away and looked at the caller ID. It was Haitako, her assistant.

"Detective Maya here." She mouthed the word no as Itachi bit her ear lobe. She silently giggled and moved away, Itachi fake pouted.

"I'm sorry say that again." A moment of silence.

"I'm going out to dinner now. I'll stop by the office tomorrow morning. Can it wait?….alright. Bye."

Maya flipped her phone shut and sighed. Itachi crossed his legs, folded his hands neatly in his lap, and pressed his lips in a hard line. "Why don't you quit? You know you don't have to work. Besides, I don't like it. It's too dangerous."

Maya slid back over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to re-hash this topic tonight. It's going so well."

Itachi placed his hand on the side of her head and kissed her hair. "Ok."

After dinner and a long drive, they finally came to their Mansion. Itachi picked his sleeping son up, feeling him wrap his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"He went out fast." Maya walked ahead.

"That's what I hoped." When they got to the steps Maya unlocked the door and punched in some number's to turn off the alarm. Maya Kicked her heels off, and through Itachi's jacket and her purse on the couch. She followed silently up the stairs to Kians room.

Itachi laid him down on his bed, fumbled with his clothes so he could put Kians Pajamas on. He tucked him in and kissed his head. "Goodnight son."

He turned around and saw Maya lean against the door way smiling.

She moved away when Itachi shut his door and left a crack open for the light to some through. He turned around and had an evil playful smirk.

Maya back up. "Itachi…You wouldn't dare."

He took one step forward. "Oh but I would."

Maya stood and observed his actions, she spun around and sprinted down the hall way to their room. She laughed and screamed as he caught up with her. He flung her over his shoulder and spun her around before he laid her on the bed, pinning her arms.

Maya had a grin and was trying to control her giggles. Her chest rose up and down from her running. She stopped laughing and looked at him with passion. Her playful expression gone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned his head in and kissed her passionately.

Maya moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him in closer.

Itachi broke away. "In a hurry?"

Maya grunted. "Really?"

Itachi chuckled and kissed her again. "Get ready. I have to make a phone call. When I come back…well you know." He spoke against her lips.

Maya unwrapped her legs and sat up as he moved towards the door. "Baby."

Itachi turned and saw her unzip her dress. It pooled around her feet. She didn't have a braw on, but had dark read underwear to match the dress. She stepped out of it suggestively, turned around and headed for the bathroom door. She put her hand on the wooden trim and slouched her hip to the right. She had blonde locks falling out of her bun. "Don't be long." Then she disappeared into the bath.

Itachi shook his head, trying to regain his composure as he made his way down the stairs.

Itachi sank in a chair and lifted a glass of whine to his lips. He smiled at his memories. Then frowned.

He took himself back to the day he sold the house he bought for Sakura and himself. He only kept a few of her belonging's then auctioned the rest away. He was depressed for months after her death. Drinking till he couldn't stand straight, and coming home late. He was disappointed in himself for leaving Maya to take care of his son. But he was grateful to her. She was the one who pulled him out of his reverie. Saying he had to step up to the plate and be a father. Saying that Sakura would be disappointed. And he knew she was right. She spent so much time with him, and soon friendship evolved into like, then like into love. He rushed it, but she never complained. It is true though, he had fallen in love with another, when he thought it would be impossible.

Itachi smiled remembering the day he asked Maya to marry him. He did it in a huge crowed area catching her off guard. She smiled and said yes as the people around them whistled.

He still visited Sakura. She had her own area away from the other departed. He constantly told Kian that this was his real mother. He doesn't understand it now because he's so young but Itachi knew he would as he got older. Maya never got upset about it. She was understanding and knew her place when it came to Sakura and Kian. And for that Itachi was grateful. Maybe it was her understanding that made him fall in love with her. She never rushed him and let him go at his own pace, and reprimanded him when it was needed.

His thoughts got interrupted as his phone rang. "Uchiha…Ah yes and how is my little brother?…..I'll visit him next week. Maya insists that I should go….right…will do. Bye."

He pressed the end button took another sip of whine, and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He walked passed the living room and halted when he saw the fire place lit. _I don't remember lighting that._

"Itachi."

He looked around the corner, now becoming stiff and on high alert when he heard his name. "Who's there?"

"Over here Itachi."

He followed the voice to the couch and saw a figure's head. It was cover in a black hood. He grabbed for the fire pick. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

The figure stood and walked closer to the fire. They wore a long black cloak. "He's beautiful."

"What?" He hissed.

"Kian. He's very handsome. I always thought he'd have your hair but it's a shinning silver. Heeh"

"You stay away from my family." He stalked closer, ready to swing.

"Ah yes. I saw how happy you were with her."

Itachi got even closer. "Who the fuck are you? A fan? Stalker? So god help I will kill you."

The person tensed. "Kill me? Itachi have you forgotten the sound of my voice.

Itachi stopped. "Where the hell is this going. Turn around and show yourself. Now."

From the figure and the sound of the voice, he new it was a woman. Slowly she turned around. Her hood still covered her face and the light from the fire made her face look dark.

"Remove it!"

She brought up a gloved hand and let the hood fall.

Itachi dropped the pick, it made an echo as it bounced off the wood floor. His heart stopped. Breathing…everything. _She's dead. This can't be true. Those pink locks, green blazing eyes, pale skin…_

"Hello Itachi."

"Sakura." Then sank to his knees.


	19. Angel

"What is it Itachi?" Sakura stood still like a statue. She was fit and had well toned muscles. She wore black pant's and a long sleeved black shirt, the texture was a shinny polyester, so it clung to her tightly. Her long hair was now short once again, which flipped out at the ends. Her eye makeup was heavier. It was only eyeliner, but it made her look dangerous and dark as she starred at him through the light of the fire.

Itachi starred up at her on the floor. "This isn't real." He bent his head and shook it. "This isn't real, your not here. I was there when you when you…"

"When I died."

Itachi looked up. The fire made her skin glow and made the other parts darker. "Yes."

"Crazy isn't it. In fact it's so crazy it can pass as hallucinating."

"H..how is it…"

"Daddy. I can't sleep." Kian rubbed his eyes as he came over.

Itachi glanced quickly at his son, then back to where Sakura stood. Except she wasn't there. _Impossible. She was just here! _

He looked around the room. A breeze was blowing at his skin, He turned his head in the direction. The window was wide open. "Impossible. She couldn't have…"

"Daddy?"

Itachi stood up and rubbed his sons head. "Sorry. Lets get you back to bed." He walked over to the window, looked around outside then closed and locked it. He took in a deep sigh, walked over to the fire and put it out. He bent down and picked up his son. He headed back up the stairs and into Kian's room. He put him in his bed and tucked him in.

"You ok?"

Kian snuggled into his bed. "Daddy."

"Yes."

"That was the nice lady that gave me airplane. Why was she here?"

Itachi's breath caught in his throat. He recalled hours ago when Kian told him where he got the plane.

"I…I don't know. Hey can you keep this a secret. We mustn't tell mommy ok. So shh." He put his lips to his finger gesturing the motion.

"Ok. Shh." Kian repeated his actions then closed his eyes.

Itachi kissed his head, cracked his door, and headed down to his room.

He opened the master door and shut it behind him. He saw Maya sprawled out on the bed, wearing her red silk robe. Her skin was wet from the shower still and it made some spots darker, making it cling to her skin. Her blond hair was wet and cascaded down her back and shoulders.

"What took you so long? I was getting…impatient."

Itachi instantly saw Sakura's face. He screwed his eyes and shock his head. Maya looked at him confused.

"What is it?" No longer sounding provocative.

"It's nothing." Itachi pounced on her. And kissed her feverishly. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, while he undid her robe.

To her surprise, he had already gotten rid of his pants. She pulled at his shirt and over his head, claiming his lips once more.

_I have to forget…I have to forget…_

He pushed at her entrance, and started to make a steady rhythm. _She's dead…she's dead._

He climaxed inside Maya and collapsed. Trying to take all of her in, only thinking about her. He leaned up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

But it wasn't her he thought about. No matter how hard he tried…SHE was at the forefront of his mind. SHE was the one he wished was beneath her. The years of recollecting himself shattered into a million pieces. And just like that…the thought of loving Maya was impossible. He tore at the inside feeling guilt.

_Sakura…_

…

She sat at the end of Kian's bed. Ignoring the screams in the other room.

She rubbed the top of his head, which made him wake.

He yawned. "Hi." Kian smiled up at her.

"Hi." Sakura smiled back.

"Daddy said we have to keep you secret. How come?"

Sakura's eyes grew gentle. "Because. There are bad people who want me."

Kian did a shock of surprise. "Bad people."

"Mmmhmm. So you also can't tell your daddy that I come here at night. Ok. It can be our little secret."

"Ok. Hey nice lady. What's your name?"

Sakura tensed. "My name is…Sakura."

"Ok. Sakuuraa. Sakurraa."

Sakura laughed when he tried to pronounce her name. "Ok how bout' Saku."

"Ok." He leaned up and hugged her.

It took her by surprise. But she hugged him back with her motherly love. "Your daddy did a good job."

"Mommy takes care of me too."

Sakura had a pang of jealousy hit her hard in the stomach. "Yes. Her too."

She pushed him back down. "There now, you go to sleep. You make sure you get plenty of sleep and make sure you eat breakfast in the morning."

Kian yawned. "Otay. Hey Saku…"

She got up but turned when he called. "Yes."

"You can be my mommy too."

A breath of air got stuck in her throat. _Be his mommy…TOO…_

"I'd like that." She forced a smiled. "Now sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Wait Saku…Can I see them again…it helps me go ni night." He clutched his blanket. "I get scarred because of the monsters."

Sakura looked down at him. Her eye's saddening. "Ok. I'll even let you keep one ok."

"Ok."

She stepped back into the moon light. Took a deep breath, and released her wings. She smiled down at him.

"Thank you." He said sleepily.

She brought her right wing forward and plucked a silver feather. The tips were painted with gold. "Here. Keep this under your pillow. You won't have any more nightmares. Ok."

He did just that. Laid his head down. "I'm happy I have an Angel." And fell asleep.

She bent down and kissed his head. "Goodnight. My son."

She stepped up his window, arching her wings for take off. She took one more glance at Kian before she leaped out, into the cool winter night.

….

Itachi woke up when Mitsune shook him. "Hey. I have to go into the office. Have a good day." She bent down and kissed him good bye and left.

Itachi threw his arm over his eyes. His cell phone began to ring in his pants. He grunted, rolled over the edge of the bed grabbed his pants and dug for his cell in one of his pockets.

"Uchiha….alright I'll be there shortly. I have to take Kian with me though. The babysitter has the day off…alright bye."

He threw his phone, and laid in bed. "Shit."

"Grumpy already?"

"Holy fuck!" Itachi flung himself out of bed and crashed onto the floor. He brought himself up on one knee and saw Sakura sitting at the end of the bed. Dressed in nothing but Black.

She arched a fine eye brow at him. "I never surprised you this much before."

"Fuckin eh Sakura. What the hell are you doing here?" He made his way up to stand.

Sakura turned her head. "Please put some pants on first."

Itachi looked down. _Shit. _He scrambled for his pants and put them on. "How the hell do you do that? Am I seeing a ghost. That has to be it."

Sakura stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "No. I'm not a ghost Itachi."

"Last night you… just vanished. Now this? What happened?" Itachi's hair fell around his shoulders. He went from being shocked to angry to confused. All in one sentence.

Sakura sighed up at the ceiling. "It's a long story. And at the moment, hearing you screw another woman last night, AND catching you naked. I don't want to tell you." She slit her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Itachi brought his hands up in defense. "Wait what? You watched?"

Sakura's face turned red in anger. "No dip shit. I was in Kians room the whole night. You ass."

"How the hell could you hear us? Kian's room is all the way down the hall."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because I can alright."

Itachi's face saddened and let guilt show afterwards. "I'm sorry."

Sakura sighed again. "No I am. I have no right to snap at you like that. After all I was dead. I asked you to move on and you did. I'm happy for you."

Itachi pressed his lips in a thin line. "How can you say it like that? You sound so casual about it."

Sakura frowned. "I have to be."

"Why?" His voice was deep. It sent a shiver up her spine. Of course he'd have this affect on her still.

"The answer's there." She pretended to sound unfazed as she pointed to Maya's empty side of the bed.

Itachi was brought back to reality. He had completely forgotten about Maya. He sat at the end of the bed and placed his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

Sakura looked away. "I should go."

Itachi's head shot up to protest but she was already gone. He fell back on his bed and thought about how he could stare Maya in the eye. He felt like he CHEATED on her.

"Work. I'll just work. I need a distraction."

"Daddy."

Itachi sat up quickly. Now getting a better look at him, he saw Sakura's eyes in his son. He had her facial structure as well. Itachi chuckled at himself. He never noticed before, Kian had his mother's looks alright.

"Come. Let's get you some breakfast.

…

Sakura sat in a lone branch far away. She hugged her black cloak tighter around her to block out the chilly air. The branch she perched herself on was wet from the snow. Thick white balls fell to the ground quietly. She watched Itachi fill up a bowel of cereal for Kian through the Kitchen window.

She smiled when she heard Itachi speaking playfully to Kian. Something about he can't see the milk when it was clearly in front of his face. Kian laughed and said 'Daddy it's right there.' He faked a shocked look on his face when he grabbed it.

She thanked god for giving her such strong abilities to see and hear. All her senses were magnified greatly. She could see and hear almost up to a mile.

Her heart ached to be with them in the kitchen. She fought the urge to fly off the branch and into the window. She wanted to hug Kian and kiss his head. She wanted to curl up next to the fire with Itachi and make endless love to him.

She heard some one situate themselves the branch above her. She grunted when they ruined the moment.

"What is it?" She knew exactly who it was. She knew by their scent.

"Duty calls."

Sakura pulled the hood over her head. "Name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

_Ino is…_ "Let's get to it then." She pushed herself off the branch and flew to do her job.


	20. Want

Sakura's Black cloak flapped violently against the blizzard storm. Snow pilled high and blinded the human eye. It was night fall, and Snow hit her face like a thousand needles. She observed Ino through her open window with her powerful eyes.

She was hunched up in a ball in a dark corner rocking back and forth. She heard Ino mumbling 'I'm sorry" repetitively.

Sakura jumped off the branch which broke because of the force she put into her jump. She landed gracefully inside Ino's room. Her cloak flared out then came resting at her sides. Snow painted the brown carpet and Ino's dead body froze to the bed. The room temperature was below zero, letting her see her breath. She heard the other jump in next to her.

Ino looked up with a dead face. Her skin was pale and the rims of her eyes blue. "Who are you? Why can't I feel…anything?"

Her partner spoke first. But to Sakura. "Your orders mistress." Her voice was hollow. Devoid of emotion.

Ino looked from one black figure to the other. "Mistress?" Who are you? What are you going to do to me."

Sakura stepped forward. "Ino Nara."

"Yes." Ino was shaking.

Both of their faces were shrouded in darkness. Making it hard to make them out.

Sakura's eyes drooped in sadness for her friend. But her voice matched her partners. "We come her to deliver you. All will be explained on your journey there….Liliane."

"Yes mistress."

"Proceed."

"Yes mistress." Liliane stalked over to Ino who backed as far as she could against the wall.

"Wait please! Where are you going to deliver me?! Please wait!"

Lilianes wings expanded, encased Ino, and disappeared into the night. Black feathers fell to the iced carpet, then they also soon evaporated into thin air.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Even after what Ino did, Sakura felt guilt and sadness make a home in her gut.

Sakura smirked. "How weak I've become." Then disappeared into the battle of snow.

…

"Hey Itachi what do you think about this one?" Maya twirled in a dark pink dress.

"Hn." He was working on his laptop. Because of the blizzard he was forced to stay home. And unfortunately so was Maya. He'd been wanting to avoid her.

Maya put her arms down and stalked over to Itachi. She shut the lid to his laptop letting it snap.

Having his full attention now, she twirled a second time. "…Well…what do you think?" She beamed down at him.

Itachi gave out a heavy sigh. "It's fine. I have to get back to work. I'm trying to finish scheduling my appointments I've been putting off." He brought the lid back up and the sound of the key board resumed.

Maya frowned down at him. Her heart clenched in disappointment and a little hurt by his cold reaction. She huffed up her chest now angered. "Fine. I'll throw the damn dress away." She spun on her heels and slammed the bathroom door.

Itachi looked up at the ceiling in defeat. "Fuck…"

"That was rather rude don't you think?"

Itachi jumped and threw his hands up almost breaking his laptop. He saw Sakura leaning against the window amused. _How the hell does she do that?_

"What.." Before he knew it she pressed her fingers against his lips to shush him.

"Shh…you don't want her to hear you talking to yourself about me do you?" She whispered quietly.

Her action froze him. When she retracted her hand he already missed the touch she gave him. Itachi nodded his head to the door.

Getting the gesture Sakura walked out of the room into the hall. She saw Itachi close the bedroom door behind him.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and slanted her hip. "Now, as I was saying…mmhm"

Itachi brought his hand to the back of her neck while the other held her hip in place. He crashed his lips to hers and pushed her up against the wall.

Sakura got lost in his touch. It had been far too long. She brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled his hair. Itachi moaned into her mouth which vibrated the back of her throat. It sent waves of pleasure down her spine. Sakura wrapped her right leg around his hip.

Catching her action, Itachi grabbed for her ass and lifted so she had both legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her harder up against the wall, letting her feel his excitement. He missed her, the lust the touch the LOVE.

Sakura broke from the kiss, leaned her head on the nape of his neck and bit him. Which soon followed her wet kisses.

His fingers curled just under her sex and she moaned with need.

"Daddy?"

On both hearing Kians voice everything was dropped, including him holding Sakura who yelped as she landed on the floor. Itachi looked to her and quickly gave her a 'I'm sorry' look before he looked at Kian.

"Yes…Kian?" He tried to even out his breath as he bent down so he couldn't see very unfamiliar things.

"I had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with you and mommy."

Sakura instantly disappeared when Itachi looked back. His heart clenched in disappointment when she was gone a second later. He looked back at Kian.

"Ok, let me go get her and we'll stay with you until you fall to sleep."

…**.**

When Itachi and Maya put Kian back to sleep, Sakura saw them walk hand in hand out of the room. A pang of jealousy hit her, just moments ago it felt like Itachi would make love to her, now this….?

She ignored her feeling's as she made her way to her sons bed. Sakura sat down on the edge as she rubbed his head.

She wished life could be much simpler than this, but it wasn't in reality she was…

"I thought I might find you hear."

Sakura looked up and saw Itachi leaning against the door way.

"You thought right." She kissed Kian's head before she headed out the door. She stooped and looked at him once she closed the door completely.

Nothing was said between them. They didn't have to speak.

Sakura walked down the long stair way and Itachi followed like a lost puppy. She came up to the kitchen opened the drawer which held the cork screw, and opened a bottle of whine. Sakura grabbed two whine glasses out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter. She evenly pored the red whine between both glasses.

Itachi arched an eye brow. "Should I be worried that you know my home so well?"

"No." She handed him his glass and took a sip of hers.

Itachi hesitantly took a sip. Sakura broke the silence.

"Where's Maya?"

"A sleep."

"Unfortunate."

"In deed."

Sakura took another sip. It wasn't awkward, even though it should be, but their erotic tensions resurfaced.

Sakura immediately forced herself out it when she sensed Lilianes presence. _Back so soon? Damn._

"I gotta run." She set her glass on the counter.

"Sakura wait…"Itachi reached out for her but she was already gone. It's like she vanished when he blinked.

He let out a heavy sigh. He leaned back against the counter and brought the hand that was holding his glass up to his forehead. He screwed his eyes together. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck!." He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Itachi? What's wrong hun?" Maya walked in cautiously.

Itachi brought the glass from his forehead and set it on the counter. He walked over to her and tip her chin up. "Nothing. Just work. It's starting to get to me." He lied.

Maya brought both her hand up to his. "Maybe you should take a break."

Itachi leaned down and kissed her. He whispered against her lips. "I intend too." And pushed her to the couch in the living room.

…**..**

"Why are you so distracted?" Liliane asked Sakura.

She leaned against a tree, her feet sunk in the snow, making crunching noises when she moved. "You took her to the gate?" Wanting to change the subject.

"Yes mistress."

"Good. When is our next?"

Liliane looked towards the night sky. "About 58 hours from now. Named Hachiko kuto."

Sakura stood straight facing her. "That's enough for tonight. Have a rest. We'll meet here at the park 48 hours from now."

"Yes mistress." She extended her black wings and flew into the night.

Sakura walked over to a swing and pushed the snow off. She sat down and kicked her legs swinging. She brought her cloak tighter to her.

She thought back to Itachi. How she missed him. Why was she doing this to herself? To him? To Kian? To even Maya?

She was behaving selfishly and she knew it. She wanted him back. Just him and Kian. Her little family. She brought her hand underneath her shirt feeling her scars. Remembering the pain.

_Disgusting._

She brought her hand back up to the chain. Surely once Itachi saw her naked and scarred he would throw himself into a guilt frenzy and she didn't want that. She just wanted …wanted…

She stood abruptly and growled. She brought her hands to her hair and pulled. "Fuck it!" She unfurled her wings and flew back to Itachi.

She landed out side. Already knowing what was happening inside. She forced her eyes to the ground wincing. She fell and sunk her knees in the cold snow.

This was her reality. She had her time with him, and now it was over. Someone else had him. And it fucking sucked.

She covered her ears trying to block out both their moaning. Sakura started to let her tears freeze to her face. Why did it have to hurt so bad? If she hadn't showed up in the first fucking place she wouldn't be in this mess. But nooo…she just HAD to see him. And because of that she off set everyone's world including hers.

Was it too much to ask? To just let her love the man she loved and have her son be HER son?

Sakura's shoulder's shook. However she stopped and looked up. She saw Kian open his window.

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her cloak and flew up to his window. She graciously got in and shut the window tucking her wings back in.

"You shouldn't open your window when it's so cold outside." She sniffed. Her nose was a bright red. Both from crying and the cold.

Kian tugged at her. "You kay? You wook sad angel."

Sakura's heart clenched and she doubled over in another round of tears. She sunk to her knees and brought Kian into her embrace.

Kian wrapped his little arms around her and smoothed her back. "Its okay."

Sakura sobbed harder. She would breath in and shake her shoulder's as she breathed out.

Getting a hold of herself she pushed him slightly. She forced a smile as she sniffed. "Let's get you into bed."

Kian grabbed her sleeve. "Will you lay down with me?"

"Okay." She picked him up and carried him to his bed. It was a twin, but slightly bigger than the originals. She pushed off her cloak, letting it drop to the floor and repeated the process with her shoes.

Sakura climbed in with him and pulled the sheets over the both of them. She felt Kian snuggle into her chest.

"Night night angel."

"Good night…son." She kissed the top of his head and laid her head on his single pillow. No longer hearing the screams from downstairs.


	21. Reunion

Itachi covered Maya up in bed. After their activities, She got tired and walked her to bed afterwards. It was around 12:30am, and he wanted a drink. He figured that becoming numb he'll know what to do. He walked over to the door and closed it behind him. Being a father, he opened Kian's door to see how he was doing. What he saw made his heart clench with happiness and sorrow.

There Sakura laid on his bed holding THEIR son. Kian breathed from his mouth and Sakura's was slack. The heavy duvet started to slip from them both. Itachi walked over to pull it up. He paused when he saw Sakura's tears run down horizontally, dripping off her nose and landing on a pillow. He saw a moist spot already formed. Itachi took his thumb and wiped them away gently.

Feeling someone touch her Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and saw the only man she's loved, that made love to another woman tonight, look down at her. Giving it a few more seconds all her memories of an hour ago came back. This was not her day.

"Don't" Her voice was hoarse from crying and from being woken up.

Itachi stepped back confused. "Don't what?"

"You know what." She turned her head and kissed Kian on his head. Carefully she detached herself from his grip and slid out of bed. She pulled his blanked over his shoulders, then grabbed her belongings on the ground and walked out.

Itachi cracked Kians door and follows Sakura down the stairs. "No, actually I don't."

He saw Sakura sit down on the nearest couch. He came up behind her and saw black markings on her lower back as she leaned forward to tie her shoes. "What's this?"

"What's what?" she stood as she finished tying her last shoe.

"Your tattoo on your back. You never struck me the type."

Sakura's breath hitched. It was bound to happen eventually. "Yes well I got one. Sorry to disappoint you." She grabbed for her cloak.

"And what's up with you wearing black all of a sudden. Your in the same outfit every time I see you. Do you have other clothes?" Itachi stepped forward and Sakura stepped back.

"Well aren't you filled with questions. I'd expect the opposite since you just emptied your load not even an hour ago." She brought her shoulder's forward, shrugging her cloak on.

Itachi stilled.

"Don't get uncomfortable. I came back without warning. It always seems like it's a bad time to contact you. Must be a sign."

"So this is what it's about." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see…What an ass."

Sakura sighed up at the ceiling. "Fuck Itachi how many times do I have to tell you…It's not my place. Just…carry on with her."

Itachi brought his hand down to his mouth. "Now your being an idiot."

"What?" She growled at him.

Itachi sat on a chair, leaned back and crossed his legs. He put one of his arms at the black leather armrest while his elbow rested on the opposite. His three fingers covered his mouth while his hand cupped his chin. He angled his head in a thoughtful manor.

He just stared at her. Not saying anything. And with Sakura's excellent hearing, she could barley hear him breathe. He looked so delicious like that.

His hair hung loosely around his shoulder's and he didn't have a shirt on. Of course the fireplace had to be on with no other lights so his skin gleamed erotically. She could feel the moister build between her legs. She sat at the love seats foot rest and also crossed her legs to try and fight a very welcoming desire.

Sakura pretended his action didn't faze her. "Cut the bullshit Itachi."

His eyebrows arched with amusement. "Oh…Enlighten me where exactly?"

Sakura knitted her brows. "Say what?"

"You heard me."

It was like he was a fucking statue. The only thing moving was his smart ass of a mouth. Sakura uncrossed her legs and re crossed them the other way. It was FRUSTRATING.

Sakura growled…then her eyes softened with sadness.

Itachi brought his head up straight, now this he didn't expect. "What is it?"

"You remember when we were in…well I mean me…in high school? Those days…sometimes I wish I could just go back and stay there. Everything was so perfect. Friends…family…" She looked at him"…you." She brought her attention back to the fire. "God I miss those days. That's when I laughed the most."

Itachi stared at her. Showing the love he had with her in the past on his face. His lips twitched up. "Yes I agree."

Sakura laughed. "Then we got married…which was great up till the end. Had Kian…then everything fell apart. Actually, everything fell apart when I got…kidnapped that one fateful day."

Itachi leaned forward, ready to get up and embrace her but she continued talking. He eased back in his chair.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if that never happened. I wouldn't change Kian for the world but…sometimes I wish he was born in that world." Sakura shook her head and laughed. "More like my fantasy world. Because in reality I am who I am. And I will never live a normal human life again." She whisper her last word. She starred longingly at the fire. The warmth kissed her skin as she thought about just throwing herself in it.

She didn't cry. Didn't sound sad. She sounded like she had no sense of emotion. Itachi didn't like it. All his senses were screaming at him that something was TRULY wrong with her. And his heart wanted to leap out and help her. However he stayed put. Questioning her further.

"Sakura…"

She forced her gaze from the fire to him.

"What do you mean by HUMAN life?"

Sakura internally winced. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and she practically hinted that she wasn't normal. _Shit. fucking human side effects._

Itachi stood and walked four steps over to her. He starred down at her with those eyes. Eyes that she couldn't tare herself away from.

"Sakura…answer me. I saw you die. You just can't appear like nothing happened. In fact, your records still show as deceased…I checked the day you made your first appearance." He was whispering. Telling himself that whatever answer she said, he would tell himself it was impossible. But deep down he knew…that whatever she said…it would be true.

Sakura didn't stray her gaze. She just looked up at him. Not sure how to feel. However she did feel that ONE emotion that outdid them all. Love. And it grew stronger the longer she looked at him like this.

Sakura stood up. Not breaking his eye contact. She took a step forward now only being a mere inch apart. She brought her hand to his lower stomach and traced it up his sternum. She studied him as she saw him take a breath in.

"I will on one condition." Still drowning herself in his orbs.

"And that is…" His voice was hoarse from the pleasure she gave him.

Suddenly she retracted her hand and stepped away from him. She brought her hood up over her head. "I'll tell you that later…Goodnight Itachi."

She took him by surprise as she retreated. Something he didn't want. "Sakura wait…(sigh)…" He looked at the empty void. He brought his hand back to his side. "…I love you."

He Stayed there in the living room waiting for her. Once the clock struck three he put out the fire, grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable on his couch. He would sleep here from now on. He was mentally grateful that he had two living rooms and that him and Maya never did anything in this particular area.

This was THEIR one place where they could be who they were meant to be…a married couple in love who had a son.

Itachi rolled over to his side thinking about Maya. He didn't want to hurt her…but how can he be faithful when another woman had his heart in her hands. He'd been using Maya from day one as a rebound. A type of therapy. But never a lover.

He made really big mistakes. And it was about damn time that he'd fix them. Starting now.

He looked at the fireplace that was once lit. He made a solemn vow.

"I will have you back where you belong. Sakura." And closed his eyes.

…**..**

Sakura stood outside looking at the now dark room. She heard everything. And it made her heart leap with joy. She hadn't heard that from him in a long time, and somehow she felt like she was home again.

Sakura took her self back to when Kian was taken from her. _That's right Sasuke! Maybe I should pay HIM a visit. _

Sakura turned away now excited to see Sasuke's reaction of her being alive. Being who she was, it was hardly an effort in finding him.

Apparently he had been placed in house arrest and this was his last year. When you have money you can even avoid prison.

She spotted a lone house off in the distance. It was a ranch home. Nothing big but not too small either. It looked like enough room for a family of three.

She batted her wings down making the snow flare out when she landed. She saw a single light on. It was the kitchen. She got in with her intense speed, opening the window and closing it behind her in two seconds. Her hood stayed on as she scanned the area. She looked at the microvave clock and it read 2:00am.

She had been with Itachi longer than she thought. Whenever she was with him she lost track of time.

Taking a look around…it wasn't bad. Counters had dark messes and their were dishes left in the sink. However it smelt of beer, rum, and bourbon mixed together. The smell was nauseating.

She heard a body falling to the floor which brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes looked forward and saw Sasuke slumped up against the chair with a bottle of whisky in his hand. She saw an ankle bracelet that blinked green.

He mumbled incoherent words as he flung his head back sloppily on the couch. Then took another swig. Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and groaned.

He wore an unbuttoned black long sleeve with grey pants. His hair was a mess, making different patterns in odd places. She saw he had no socks on and no shoes.

She glanced around the room and saw empty beer cans that littered the coffee table. He had the kitchen trash their and it looked like it was about to over flow. The smell wasn't as bad but she smelt the whisky only.

Suddenly she heard Sasuke laughing. She rose an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed her yet. She walked over to him so she stood in front.

"Holy hell Sasuke. What have you done with the place?"

He had a slow reaction. He squinted his eyes. "Whoo are you?" His words slurred slightly.

Sakura took her hood off revealing her rose pink hair. "It's Sakura, Sasuke."

He squinted harder. " Oh…shieet. Don tell me you aree here oo haunt me." He laughed and took another swig.

Sakura bent down so she was at eye level. "Your drunk. I think I'll stay till you sober up."

Sasuke slouched his body forward, swaying. "Oh really? Make yousef at home." He laughed again while taking a drink, causing him to cough violently.

"Now what did you learn from that?" Sakura tilted her head. It was like she was scolding a child. "You became quite pathetic haven't you. How often do you drink?"

Sasuke caught his breath and looked at her through his bangs. He really needed a hair cut. He started to look like Itachi.

Sasuke gave her a sloppy smile. "Shoo shoo away ghost." He flicked his wrist. "you make me mad." Sasuke through himself in another round of deep sloppy giggles as he took another drink. When nothing came out he tipped the bottle upside down shaking it to see if anything came out. "Well fuck." He threw it over to the trash can but missed. It hit the wall making the glass shatter everywhere on the floor.

He slumped his neck and brought his hands to his hair and pulled. He was…crying?

Sakura leaned her head down a little further seeing if it was true. And sure enough he was.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sakura was instantly brought back to her encounter with Ino rocking back and forth in the dark also mumbling those words.

"Why are you sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke released his hair and brought a hand to his mouth. " For what I did…and what I lost…because I'm a fucking shit."

It was unbelievably clear. He must've sobered up a little. Sakura arched her head the other direction. "Oh? And to whom are you sorry?"

Sasuke did his famous pose where he brought his knees up and interlaced his fingers, covering his mouth. " You really have to ask?"

"I want to hear it from your mouth and have it in the air you breath in." Sakura was now glad she caught him drunk. But it seemed like he was sobering up as time went on. This wasn't what she thought his reaction would be but he had been from hell and back she assumed from how he looked and acted.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. "Well since your finally haunting me I should tell the ghost of you…I'm sorry for what I did to you, Sakura Uchiha and for throwing you under the buss which you didn't deserve. I'm sorry for slipping a drug in your drink and…and you can call it rape. That's what I'm sorry about the most. And for making copies…for taking your son away, for deceiving your friends, for raping you, for…"

"Enough. Your repeating yourself now." Sakura brought her hand up. "You do realize that Mitsune was playing you like a fiddle right."

Sasuke looked down and glared. "Yes. Itachi made that clear to me. And it was even clearer when I saw her on the news. I'd kill her ,yself if i had the chance too. But...I got what I deserved behind bars for that week."

"Oh…so you were raped by men?"

"Yes. Something I don't like to talk about even to the ghost of you." He kept his gaze at the floor which had dirty spots all over.

"You don't have too since it's happened to me on more than one occasion."

Sasuke twitched. "I'm sorry."

Sakura stood and stretched out her arms. "Yes I believe you. And since I got the answer I wanted I'm not about to let you kill yourself from alcohol poisoning. Which I'm pretty sure you've been trying to do."

"Start cleaning up the place. It's disgusting." Sakura cracked her neck.

"What?"

Sakura pulled her hood up. "I forgive your apology Sasuke. I agree you got what you deserved and now we're even. However I will never forget what you did to tear my family apart."

Sasuke nodded his head.

Sakura turned to leave. "Clean up the place. When I come back tomorrow I want it spotless. Understand."

He looked at her. "Your coming back? But you heard what you wanted out of me."

Sakura smirked. "Yes I did. But Sasuke. I'm not dead." And disappeared.


	22. Fire light

When Maya woke up, she looked around confused not seeing Itachi next to her. She put on her robe and made her way down stairs.

"Itachi?" She looked in the room they were in last night…kitchen…damn she hated how big this house was. "Ita…" She paused when she saw him spread out on the black leather couch by the fire place.

Maya bent down and kissed his lips… Itachi's eyes sprung open expecting Sakura…but fell with disappointment when he saw his fiancé.

Maya sat at the edge of the couch and combed his bangs. "How come you didn't come to bed?"

Itachi sat up and swung his legs over the edge. He put his elbows on either of his legs and leaned over. His head hung to the floor.

"Itachi what's wrong babe?" Maya rubbed his bent back.

"You shouldn't touch me."

Maya retracted her hand in surprise. It took her a moment to talk back. "Why?"

"Because I've been seeing Sakura."

Maya's breath hitched. "What?"

Itachi didn't answer.

Maya stood up and paced back and forth. The edge of the rug to the table, the rug, table, rug, table. It was non stop. Her hand covered her mouth while the other rested on her hip. She walked back and forth aimlessly until she stopped. "I thought we were all past this Itachi? You told me you were over her. So now your seeing her ghost…(sigh) How long?…."

Itachi stayed quiet.

"How long Itachi…."

"Since a week. At best."

"Oh ..god…" She covered her face with her hands and spoke through them. "Please tell me…please tell me you haven't been picturing her while you were…were…making love to me."

"I have." Not even the slightest hesitation.

Maya whimpered and fell to her knees crying. She shook on the Persian rug. Mumbling , my fiancés been seeing his ex wife's ghost.

Itachi stayed where he was. Not moving not speaking.

"How could you?" She said in between sobs.

Itachi remained impassive. "I don't know. I'm sorry Maya. But in reality this whole time I haven't…"

"You haven't been in love with me. You are such and ass." She looked at her ring and twirled it between her fingers before she took it off. She stood and let it drop on the table.

"I just want you to know…that I (cries)…I (cries)…have always loved you. And Kian too. (cries). Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. But I will not be a replacement Itachi." Maya stood there waiting for him to speak. "Damn it Itachi say something!"

"I'm sorry."

Maya stopped crying for a second…then screamed all the way up the stairs. That was his answer…It was over.

Itachi gripped his hair and pulled. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He grabbed a glass ornament and threw it up against the wall. Shattering it.

He heard tumbling noises come down the stairs. "What?!"

He violently turned around and saw Kian. Clutching his shirt with both hands. "D..Daddy?"

"Oh shit. (sigh) Kian I'm sorry. Here." He pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry son. I wasn't mad at you."

"Mommy was crying and she was putten clothes in a big bag."

Itachi hugged him tighter. "She's going away."

Kian pulled back. "Why?"

"Because…" He stopped when he saw Maya fly down the stairs with a bag in her hand and her coat in the other.

She went out the front door and threw everything she could hold into the car. Walking back inside, Maya kneeled and spread her arms open. "Can I have a good bye hug?"

Kian ran into her arms and said goodbye. "Bye bye Maya." He pulled away and ran behind Itachi's legs.

Maya Stood up. "I'll get the rest of my things out of the house tomorrow. I'll be here in the morning around 7 with a truck." She took her gaze off of the marble floor and made contact with his eyes. " Take care Itachi."

"You too Maya." He didn't know what else to say.

Her eyes sunk with disappointment. "Yeah." Turned around, and shut the front door.

Kian tugged at his leg. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Ok." He bent down and picked him up carrying him to the kitchen. He placed him at the bar stool while he grabbed his favorite cereal. Kian kicked his legs, occasionally hitting the counter.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes." He brought his bowel of cereal over.

Kian took a spoon fool and swallowed before he continued. "So who's ganna be my new mommy." Another spoon full.

Itachi bent his elbows back and tied his hair in a pony tail. "(Sigh)…I don't know Kian."

"Well…What about the angel?"

"Angel?"

"Yup Yup…Saku." Kian gasped and brought both his hands to his face like he was in trouble. "Uh..ohh…I wasn't suppose to tell. Promise daddy you can't tell know one. Not even Saku."

Itachi bent over and stretched his arm out, he tousled his sons hair. "I won't. I promise." _Angel huh? Well well, Sakura…_

"Come. Lets get ready for Miss Craw. Daddy has to go to work."

"Mkay!" He jumped off the stool and ran up to his room.

Itachi leaned over the running water. _I'm surprised that Sakura hasn't appeared. Must be busy today. _He shut the water off and made his way to his room to get ready

…**..**

The day went by quickly. Soon he was back home and it was nightfall. He paid Miss Craw at the front door before she left. She told him that she cleaned the house, made an extra dinner plate for him that she left in the microwave, and tucked Kian in bed.

Itachi nodded and thanked her again. He said his farewell and closed the front door locking it.

He stood in the oversized kitchen heating up the dinner his baby sitter made. He through his black jacket over the chair and loosened the tie around his neck. The microwave chimed and he walked over, grabbed the plate, and sat at the table. He ate silently. The only sound was his chewing the food and taking sips of wine. It made him uneasy.

On finishing his plate he stuck it in the dishwasher and refilled his glass. Itachi looked up at the ceiling and dug his free hand in his pocket. "Shit."

He clumsily walked over to the living room with the fireplace and sank in his favorite black leather chair. Itachi crossed his legs and rest his arms on either side of the chair. All the while, using the plush cushion to help support his wine glass that he still held.

He knew she was here just not sure where, because the fireplace was lit.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You enjoy stalking me and sneaking into my home?"

"Hardly. Why is it bugging you?" Sakura stood behind his chair. She placed her hands on the top and leaned down. She could smell his spiced cologne. His eyes still remained closed facing the ceiling. She took the opportunity and took a quick glance down his tantalizing body. Had he always looked this sexy? It must've been the light of the fire.

Sakura leaned down farther. Her cloak was discarded so she was in her long black, polyester, shirt that clung to her tightly, along with her black pants. She had also removed her shoes leaving her feet to kiss the cool wood floors.

Her short hair now tickled the sides of his face. She bent to one ear and blew in it gently.

Itachi moaned. "Hardly." He opened his eyes and saw she was close. The tips of their noses touching.

Sakura spoke. "I heard what you did. Why?"

"Because I don't love her. And its not right for me to string her along like that."

"You don't say? Does it sound bad when I say I'm happy with your decision?"

"No."

"Good."

Sakura slid her hands from the back of the chair to his shoulders and started to massage them sensually, then moved to his neck muscles. "So tense. You really have to learn to relax."

She leaned over and grabbed his glass of wine. She shuddered when her breasts made contact with his shoulder. Once placing the glass on a nearby stand she resumed her activities on him.

Itachi closed his eyes again as he felt her rub down his chest. She undid his shirts buttons moving the fabric just off his shoulders slightly.

She saw his bulge forming which made her body heat with excitement. She bent all the way down, letting her fingertips grace his pant line.

"Mmm…"

She did it again and whispered in his ear, pushing her breast to his neck. "Your getting looser."

He grabbed for her arm, surprising her, walked her around the chair and flung her on the long couch. He was thankful that it was oversized as both him and her were able to fit comfortably.

The black leather shined menacingly against the fire, Along with her skin.

Itachi leaned up and discarded his shirt, then hovered even closer to her. He pulled at her ear lope with his teeth as one of his hands slid up her leg.

Sakura moaned and breathed heavily into his neck. "Come on Itachi…don't be that way."

His hand slid down and around to her bottom and squeezed. She felt his finger tips curling, almost touching her sex. She wanted him to so badly and it about broke her sanity. His tongued now lapped her neck, biting it as well.

"Give it to me Itachi." She didn't know if it was because all her senses were heightened, or if it was just because she was extremely turned on, but she recognized the slightest touch and it set her skin on fire.

He growled when she spoke to him seductively. He Moved his other hand down her chest and squeezed her right mound. Her hands were around his neck pulling his hair.

Sakura brought her knee up and rubbed against him. He hissed through his teeth and the hand that held her bottom moved to her sex. He fish hooked her, with all his four fingers, through the weak black fabric she wore.

"Oh fuck." Sakura threw her head back. And tried to grind against his hand.

"Enough." It was a command that came out of him. He stood and grabbed for her arm leading her to the middle of the floor. He grabbed three black cushions and threw them down. He then pushed the table all the way up against the couch. He turned around a little winded.

"Everything off."

Sakura's eyes glazed over with lust as she saw his chest rise up and down. She crossed her elbows and started to raise her shirt when her fingers grazed her scars. She stopped and pulled it back down. Now worried.

Itachi walked over and gently slid his finger tips on her shoulder. "What wrong blossom?"

Sakura looked down at their feet embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want too, I really do, but…"

He put his thumb and index finger on her chin, tilting it up so he could look into her emeralds. "You can tell me."

"Ok." She stepped back away from him and even closer to the fire. She took a deep breath in. She crossed her arms once again and started to pull her shirt up. It raised over her belly button, ribs, breasts, and up over her head. Letting the material fall to the floor she bent her elbows back and unclasped her braw, also letting it drop. Sakura hooked her thumbs in her waist band and pulled down her pants along with her underwear. She stood straight as the clothes pooled around her, and stepped out of them graciously.

Sakura stood still. Not even trying to hide anything as she relaxed her arms at her sides. She looked straight at him while she let his eyes wander all over her nakedness.

Itachi walked over cautiously and touched her first scar on her stomach. Then another one, and another one. She had them crisscrossing all over from her feet to her bare shoulders.

"My poor baby." He leaned down and kissed one at her collarbone.

Sakura breathed in sharply. Relishing his touch. She brought her hands to his pants and undid them like a pro, they fell carelessly to the floor as Itachi stepped out of his boxers and pants. Skin on skin. Flesh on flesh.

Sakura embraced him and he her. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed passionately. He could feel sweat beginning to form because they were standing so close to the heat of the fire. It made his hand slide with ease down her body.

He spun her around and laid her down on one of the pillows.

Itachi's body glittered because of the beads of sweat that hit the fire light. She brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled his pony tail out. Letting it waterfall around. "Your so beautiful." The pad of her thumb caressed his lower lip. He instantly drew it into his mouth and sucked, grazing her pad with his teeth.

"Mmmn…Itachi."

He grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head. He held them in place with one of his hands as the other slid easily down her body.

"Oh Sakura…the things you do to me." He pinched a nipple between his fingers.

Sakura arched her back immediately. "Oohh."

He moved his hand across her stomach to her thigh. He tickled the inside of her thigh with his fingers and stopped just before her sex.

"I beg you Itachi." She whispered.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"You. Mn."

He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. "Your always ready for me blossom." He stuck his middle finger inside, still making circular motions with his thumb. He leaned down and brought a breast in his mouth, then added another finger. Still holding her hands above her head.

"Ahh…shit."

He loved hearing her cry out for him. Suddenly he retracted his hand. Making her whimper.

Itachi released her and brought himself down lower. He pushed her legs up then pressed her thighs to the floor.

He blew at her sex.

Sakura wiggled with anticipation.

"Still baby. I haven't had you for far too long, so I'm going to take this nice…and slow." He produced a long lick.

"Oh…goohhd. Ugh.." Sakura reached for his hair and tugged. She loved playing with it in moments like this.

He did it over and over again. Then finally he brought himself back to her mouth and delved his tongue inside. Letting her taste her sweetness.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips as he grinded his member against her moist area.

Without even hesitating he pushed his length all the way in. Meeting bone to bone.

He stayed that way. Remembering the feel of her. "Oh Fuck…Sakura."

She responded with a moan. "Move Itachi."

And he did. A nice steady rhythm. And it frustrated her to know end. But Sakura didn't have to wait long because soon his pace picked up. Making her squeal with desire.

Itachi pulled out and flipped her over on her stomach. He operated so smooth and fast she hadn't even noticed till her breasts kissed the rug.

He positioned himself inside her, he extended either legs on both sides of her as he brought hers in, making them touch. It felt like her skin was hugging him. He moved steady at first so she could adjust to the new position, them rammed hard.

Sakura's arms were snuggly tucked beside her breasts while her finger nails dug into the rug. This gave Itachi room to lean down and place his elbows at the sides of her head for support.

"Look at me."

Sakura turned her head up towards him obediently. Itachi kissed her lips sloppily.

Itachi released his mouth from hers and leaned down next to her ear. Breathing heavily and husky.

Sakura brought her forehead to the rug and panted. Her hot breath came crashing back to her face. "Fuck Itachi…I'm.."

"Let it go baby…Ugh." He pounded harder and relentlessly. She LOVED it.

"Faaa…" Her whole body tensed as her toes curled out towards the ceiling.

Itachi was not too far behind as he wanted to release. He pulled out in time and ejaculated on her lower back and bottom.

Itachi didn't move. He still hovered her from behind. Once he caught enough breath he moved some of her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. "I love you."

Sakura felt his juices along with hers trickle down her legs. She put herself up on her elbows and arched her neck so she could look at him over her shoulder. "I love you too." with a smile at the end.

Itachi kissed her cheek and leaned up on his knees. Now taking in the marking's on her back. Very detailed angel wings that cover her whole back. Rounding at her shoulder blades and the tips ending right before her crease to her bottom.

"I like this." He traced a finger tip on one of the feathers, feeling a bump. "Did you do it to cover your scars?"

"Yes."

Sakura laid still as his fingers tickled her back. She crossed her arms and put her head down. Ready to fall asleep. But she knew she had to take a shower. Which reminded her…

"Hey."

Itachi laid on his sided next to her, combing her hair behind her ear. "Hm?"

"Why did you pull out."

Itachi paused his hand. "Did you want me to release inside you?"

"Honestly I wouldn't have minded. You've never done that before. Why now?"

He circled his fingers on her shoulder, running over a scar. "I didn't know if you wanted that. So I took precautions."

"Well regardless I have to take a shower now."

Itachi smirked. "Yes. Your quite sticky." He made his point as he brought two fingers to her right cheek and they stuck and pulled.

"No thanks to you."

Itachi playfully slapped her and jumped up to a stand. He gave her his hand.

Sakura laid her head back down and mumbled into the rug. "How can you have so much energy. I'm past spent."

Itachi bent down and started to tickle her.

"Alright! alright! I'm up….Ugh! Shit really? You really had to do that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll do it again if you don't get you ass in that shower…now." Itachi gave her an evil smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yes, otherwise…What?" He saw that she had vanished.

"Hey love."

Itachi turned around and saw Sakura leaning suggestively against the railing. She brought her hand to her sex, wiped a few juices off, and stuck her fingers in her mouth. "Mmm…if you wanna taste…come get me."

Itachi's eyes glazed over. "Your cheating."

"Am I now?"

He ran over to her and pushed her up against the stair wall, Crashing his mouth against hers. He brought his knee up and pushed. Making squishy noises as her liquids rubbed up against him.

He broke for hair. "Round two?"

Sakura grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. "Fuck the shower. This time…I ride you baby."

Itachi smirked as he closed the bedroom door behind him.


	23. Game's

Sakura leaned over and kissed Itachi's shoulder. He grumbled as he was being aroused from his slumber.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Since I didn't get to it last night."

A low laugh erupted from his chest. "You don't say?"

"Well after 3 rounds I couldn't move my legs." Sakura giggled. She smack his bottom and got out of bed and stretched.

Itachi rolled over and threw his arm over his eyes. "What time is it? It's still dark outside."

"5:30. Sun will come up soon. And I don't want my son to come in here seeing me in my birthday suit. You should do the same and take a shower with me. Your also dirty." She smirked.

Itachi threw his legs over the bed and stood. He laughed and shook his head as he went into the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" She saw him turn on the water to warm. He stepped away to let it heat and grabbed her arm. Pulling her into him.

"You." And kissed her. Sakura leaned her head against his chest and sighed contently.

"I missed this."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead. Once he saw steam on the mirror he pulled her into the shower with him. The warm water relaxed their muscles. Itachi grabbed for the shampoo and squirted some on Sakura's head. He massaged his fingered through her hair and the reaction from her was that of pleasure. He felt her lean her head against his hands.

"Enjoying it?"

"Mm."

"Rinse."

He grabbed the soap bar and lathered his hands, He started to massage her shoulders and Itachi heard his blossom sigh with relief. His fingers Traced her tattooed wings and brushed countless scars. He stopped and knitted his brows, on feeling one after the other. Their wasn't one spot wear he reached a smooth surface.

Sakura turned around. "What's wrong?"

Gently, he slid his index finger from her collarbone to just above her heart. "I should never have left. I should have taken you with me. Every time I…"

"Shhh. Love I'm ok. I'm with you now. I'm here" She cupped his face with her hands.

Itachi brought his arm between hers and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. His dark charcoaled eyes emptied. "You weren't before. I've lost you once…then twice…a…" He breathed sharply out his nose and closed his eyes.

Sakura pressed her lips in a hard line. "I'm so sorry. Look how much pain I've put you through…"

Itachi brought his mouth down and kissed her.

He broke. "I'll protect you this time. Even though your…" he eyed her up and down. "…different now."

She Laughed and grabbed the soap from him, starting to repeat the process he did on her.

She talked to him as she started to lather soap on his back. "You should wash those sheets as soon as your out of the shower."

Itachi turned now looking down at her. He arched an eye brow. "The house maid washes all the sheets daily. I have no need to do it myself."

Sakura ran her hands up and down his chest. "You mean to tell me, your going to let a nice old woman touch them? I think not Uchiha."

"Oh really? Well if it bothers you that much…"

"It does."

Itachi brought his fingers to her chin and tipped her head up, planting a soft kiss. "Okay. Miss Uchiha. And by the way…"

"Hm?" She rinsed the soap off her skin.

"Since when did having sex with you become so mind blowing? It was always good before but this…" He eyed her greedily. "…is amazing. You acquired stamina and strength. I'm very pleased."

Sakura turned around in the water. "So what your saying is I sucked before. Thanks jack ass."

Itachi chuckled. "No, no, Blossom. I'm only saying your different like I said before." He looked at her black ink wings.

Sakura sighed. "Yes well…coming back from the dead would do that." Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried her hair off with a towel.

Itachi rinsed before he shut the water off and dried as well. He put the towel around his neck as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Will you tell me?"

Sakura put on a white bath robe. Ignoring his question. "I'm going to run to the laundry room and wash my clothes. Sorry but I don't feel like wearing your ex's underwear."

"Sakura don't dodge it."

"Don't ruin the mood."

Itachi sighed. "Your so annoying."

Sakura blinked her eyes at him. "And your not?"

He put on some boxers, then a pair of grey pants. He walked over to her and pushed her down on the bed. Instantly she flipped him so she was on top.

Itachi opened his mouth in protest but she put her fingers on his lips. Sakura's thumb caressed his bottom lip as her eyes looked into his. Boring into his soul.

"I love you so much it's a sin."

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her down. "Oh Sakura. We are a sin." He kept an arm around her lower back and put his other hand on the back of her head. He jerked her head down and kissed her with all his love he held for this one woman.

…**..**

Sakura made breakfast in the kitchen and served Itachi and Kian their plates filled with, eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, hash browns, toast, and their choice of jelly. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table, joining them.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Itachi looked at the endless amount of food on his plate.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She beamed at him.

"Mmmm." Kian sat in a chair with his booster seat, eating his pancakes.

Sakura looked back at Itachi. "Besides…Kian is enjoying it."

"Yeeaahh." He looked back down. "Well…have to start someplace."

Sakura dropped her fork on the table. "Great. Really? In the middle of breakfast…ugh."

Itachi had his mouth full, so he cocked his head asking her 'What is it?'

Sakura smiled. "Nothing. Eat."

Itachi took a drink of his tea. "You sure?"

"Yup."

"Hm…."

Sakura took a mouth full of hash browns into her mouth. Chewing it violently.

Itachi cocked his brow. She seemed irritated. He was thankful she was taking it out on the food instead of him. So he kept quiet.

The door bell rang 4 seconds after…

Itachi excused himself and gave Sakura one last questioning glance before he went to the front door. On opening it, he now understood Sakura's frustration. There stood Maya, with no moving truck, just her jeep.

_Fuck…_

"Itachi…look. I think we came off on the wrong foot last night. I just…I just want us back together. I shouldn't have acted that way. I just…well I'm in love with you." She peeked up at him.

_Fuck me…_

"Hey baby, your breakfast is getting cold." Sakura shouted down the hall.

Itachi winced. What the hell was she thinking?!

Maya craned her neck to peek over his shoulder, looked back at him, and glared. "…Baby? Breakfast? Cold?" with each word, the threat in her tone got stronger.

_Fuck me…sideways! _

Maya stomped passed him, taking him by surprise, and stormed into the kitchen. She saw Kian eating a buffet kicking his legs under the table. But no woman.

"Maya. You have to g…"

Maya turned sharply. "The hell I am! Where is she? WHO is she? How long has this been going on?" When she didn't get an answer out of him she turned to Kian with a sweet smile.

"Hey, where did the other…lady go? She's my friend and I have been looking all over the world for her."

Kian swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno…she said she was playing hide N' seek. Can I play too?"

Maya's eyebrow twitched with frustration. "I can't find her. I give up. Can you show me where?"

"Maya…" Itachi stuck his hand out to guide her out of the house.

She turned and glared harder. "Back off." Turned back around and changed her deadly tone to sweet and innocent. "Now…where is she?"

"She has magic. So she jus' gone." He threw his arms up in the air.

This was getting Maya no where. So she screamed out for her, sounding playful to not alarm Kian. "Hey! I give up! Lets play a different game! Like truth or dare but without the DARE!"

Nothing… "I know your here!"

Still nothing. "Ugh!" She turned around and walked into the living room with the fireplace. Finding the table oddly placed up against the long couch and pillows thrown everywhere on the floor. A black piece of garment caught her eye. Maya bent down and grabbed a braw from under the table. She turned around letting a lone strap hang on her index finger.

Itachi saw what she had and grunted with frustration. He knew Sakura had picked up all her clothes last night. She was plotting this. And it pissed him off to no end. Women!

"Maya…look…"

"I AM looking Itachi. And I've SEEN enough." She balled it up in her hands and threw it at his face. She turned around and retreated with a stomp. Slamming the door upon leaving.

Itachi chuckled with fake humor. He brought her braw up to his head with a tight grip.

Sakura came around the corner rising both eyebrows. "Wow, talk about a bat out of hell."

Itachi eyed her suspiciously and dangled her braw in front of her face. "You grabbed all your clothes last night. I wonder…how did it end up back here?"

Sakura leaned her hip to one side and crossed her arms, tapping her chin with a delicate finger. "Hmm…I wonder how that happened?"

Itachi was loosing self control the more sarcastic she became.

"You think this is funny?"

"Nope. But I think you do? Last I heard YOU were the one laughing."

Itachi threw the braw at the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. Beyond frustrated. "Fuck Sakura! Quit acting like a child and fucking grow up! This is ridiculous!"

"What the hell is the big deal Itachi? I thought you two were done? So please enlighten me on why your behaving like this?" Sakura's jealousy was now mixing with anger.

A dark chuckle escaped him.

Sakura un-crossed her arms and fisted her hands at her sides. "Oh I get it…Fuck your future wife one night and your REAL wife the next. Fucking blow me Uchiha. I've been through enough SHIT to last a life time and I am Not. About. Too. Let. This. One. Pass." Sakura enunciated each word behind clenched teeth.

Itachi spoke facing his back to her. Letting his hands rest on his hip. "That's not the point I'm trying too…" He turned around and found her absent. "…ah fuck!" He sank into his black leather chair trying to get his temper back to normal. He didn't have time because the door bell rang in his ear like needles. "What now?"

He went over to the door and opened it. Not even peeking through the whole to see who it was. "I'm in a very bad…What happened to you?"

In front of him stood Shikamaru. His eyes were blood shot and had red bags underneath. He could smell the booze dripping off his breath.

"Shikamaru. I'm really, really, not in the…"

"Ino's dead. She killed herself."


	24. MESSAGE TO MY READERS!

I hold this message because I want to warn you… Beware of pictures you use as your cover photos because I have received message via email because I used a photo in which was hers that was found on GOOGLE no less. (Which is world wide and free to use.) Art is to be expressed. Not secluded. So I use my OWN art work for **BOTH **cover photos until I have the imagination to draw for my first story. You are more than free to use and save my picture for cover photos. J I am working on an Image for my first story. I haven't Forgotten about my readers. I promise. I work 2 jobs and go to school. And if you have time to BASH on a fictional story you obviously have too much time. My Condolences… tenshiashley. By the way, I further Appreciate positive reviews. J Thank you my readers and to disappoint you that this is not a chapter but a message. The next chapter will be up very soon I promise. J I refuse to let jealousy get in my way over everyone else's…Opinion's I should say.. NOTE I UPLOAD THIS MESSAGE TO BOTH SEGMENTS TO MY STORY Again thank you. J


	25. Unknown

"I went to check on the kids and they weren't in their rooms so I figured they'd be in bed with Ino because that's what they do when they get scared."

Shikamaru sat at Itachi's kitchen table hunched over a trash can. He wiped the corner of his mouth with a wet cloth Itachi had gave him, removing the vomit off the corner of his mouth. He chugged another glass of water before he Continued.

"The door was locked. I knocked and screamed like ten times before I ran my shoulder into the door. And, And…"

Itachi leaned against his white granite counter top, crossed his arms, and was listening quietly with his eyes closed. "I know what comes next. You needn't say it."

Shikamaru Clutched his head pulling his hair. His palms pressed into his eye sockets. "I'm so angry! At her! At Myself! She refused to get help. I should've been more forceful. How could she just take her own life when she has Children! Damn It! Damn it! Damn Iitt!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Itachi didn't even flinch. Instead he pressed when he should have let it go. "Is this because of Sakura?"

Shikamaru looked up at him. "EVERYTHING is because of Sakura." It must have came out as a hiss because the next thing he knew, Itachi had him on the cold tile.

"You Listen and listen good." He pressed Shikamaru harder to the floor as a warning. "Correction. Everything happened because of you dumb shits. When I had asked if Ino's depression was because of Sakura I meant just THAT. Ino. Not your whole fucking family life problems. Don't EVER put the blame on her shoulders when it was your choices that got you here in the first place." Itachi Jolted off him in a second.

Shikamaru was panting on the ground. He rolled to his side and so did his stomach. He spewed all over the white tile.

Itachi grabbed the wet clothe and threw it at his head. "I'm sorry for your loss. But you've royally pissed me off so get out. And don't say I never did you any favors."

Shikamaru slowly stumbled To his feet. Wiped his mouth one more time, and made his way towards the door. He stopped at the entrance. His back till facing Itachi. "I'm sorry man." Then the door closed.

…...

Itachi was woken by the grandfather clock. He brought his wrist to his eyes and saw that it read 10:00pm. After Shikamaru left he cleaned up his mess and threw out the trash.

He had his parents take Kian For a couple days. He needed that much time to think and put things back together. By 5pm he passed out on the leather sofa.

He Threw his arm over his eyes.

"Bad Day?"

"My EX Fiance shows up, you behaving like a teenager, Shikamaru on my door step drunk, and cleaning up after him. What do you think?"

"I think that's one shitty day."

"Sakura I'm STILL not in the mood for you."

"Ouch."

Itachi grunted and stood groggily. He took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly at the mouth. He stood like a statue, just staring at her. As usual she was in black. But she had a red corset on that had strings crisscrossing down her sides. She was doing this on purpose.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

She Leaned back and popped her hip to the side. "Nothing."

He was trying very hard to keep himself under control. She always got the best of him. Not this time. "I want you out. I'm not in the mood for games. I've played enough for the day."

"(sigh)…Can't we just fuck instead of fight for once?" She Stood watching his reaction. Nothing. "Fine. I'll leave." She turned on her heel but was pushed up against the wall. Her front was squished into the wall while Itachi's chest held her still. He held both her wrists fanned out on the wall. Sakura felt his watch biting the skin and moaned when he grinded his erection against her ass.

"You think you have all the power don't you blossom." He sucked in her ear lobe. Her response was a moan.

"You know how angry your transgressions made me?" Her pushed harder. Sakura gasped.

"No answer? Fine I Just have to FUCKING show you."

Itachi bit down on her shoulder till it drew blood. He lapped it up with his tongue as he put both her arms above her head. He was taller, so he stretched them up high and held them strong. Bringing them together he held her wrists with one hand. The other ran down her back starting at her neck. He used his nails, scratching roughly all the way down her pretty, little, corset and smacked her ass hard.

Sakura didn't know what to do. He'd never been this rough with her before. All she could do was just stand there and let him abuse her. But what's more…she LOVED it.

"Is THIS what you wanted?" He pulled at her little red strings, ripping them. Sakura's Corset was torn from her and was tossed a side. Itachi Pinched her nipple hard, twisting it in the process.

Sakura moaned and yelped. "That's…too rough. Itachi." What the hell was she doing? She had super human strength and her she was letting human strength win.

"Oh blossom this isn't rough enough. This is just the beginning of what my rage for you felt this morning." He let go of her wrists, grabbed her by the shoulders, and forcefully spun her around. Itachi put his hand on her throat still holding her against the wall. His free hand hooked under her sex and he lifted her off the ground till her breast was level with his mouth. He sucked on it gently, then rough, then gently again. Blowing on it from time to time.

Sakura's hands were around his wrist that gripped her throat. It wasn't a suffocating hold, but still it held a lot of strength. Who was this man? Itachi would never behave like this with her? And why was she enjoying this NEW Itachi more than the old? Was it because of his overwhelming strength? Power? This change…all she could do was say his name. She tried to ride his hand. Wishing that he tore her bottoms off as well. She wanted him NOW. "Itachi."

He let go of her breasts. They were swollen two sizes from normal. "Don't speak. Just Do." He put her back down and saw her starting to slide against the wall down to the ground. . He grabbed her and stood her up straight. "Don't fall to your knees. Not YET."

He slipped his index in the waist band of her black slacks. "I hate these pants." Itachi then had all eight fingers under them, and ripped, snapping the zipper. He dragged them slowly down her legs, grabbing her ankles one at a time so she could step out of them.

He was being so confusing. First He's rough then gentle? It was frustratingly delicious!

Itachi brought down her underwear and repeated the process with her pants. There she stood naked.

Sakura turned and blushed. She had never been shy before. And why the hell was he still in his clothes damn it!

"Itachi. Your still dressed." She swallowed her spit. She tried sounding confident but it still came out more shaky than she'd liked.

Itachi stood and looked down at her. "You don't listen do you?" He braced his hand on the wall as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I will break that habit out of you. Tonight."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the middle of the living room. Itachi placed her right in front of their dark cherry wood coffee table.

Sakura's breath hitched in anticipation. _What will he do next?_

"Lay down on the table. NOW."

_What? _Sakura did as told.

"Put your legs on either side."

"Ita…"

"Do it."

Sakura's heart raced. Beating against her rib cage. Reluctantly she did what he told her too.

The table was wide and thick. Sakura was widely spread before him. He Took off his shirt and Sakura saw a sheen of sweat. Turning her on more. The fire place wasn't on, only one dull lamp lit the room in a corner.

Itachi Walked over to her head, lifting it with his palm, and covered the top half of her face with his said garment.

Blinded now, She was sure she was wetting the table.

Itachi grabbed her wrists and put them on either corner. "Hold still just like this."

Sakura felt his presence gone but heard what she thought was the other side of the room. Sounds of drawers opening and closing was all she could make up, along with her heavy breathing.

Then he was back at her side again. Something rough kissed her wrist. Was it rope? It was. He was tying her to the table legs.

Finishing the last knot Itachi stepped back and licked his dry lips. He did a good job tying her hands. It was in a unique way, crossing over her wrists and under the table, around the legs.

"You know what I'm going to do to you Cherry Blossom?

A shiver ran all over her hot naked body. His voice did wonders on its own. She wanted him to touch her, to please her.

Itachi unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down as well. He walked over to the woman he loved and cared for so much, and ran a single finger from the tip of her big toe, all the way up past her knee, curving over to the inside of her thigh, and over her apex.

"Hnn…Fuck Itachi. Please." Her body wracked with need.

"Shh…" His Finger slid down her pubic hair and rested on her clit. Rubbing it in slow circular motions before sliding it up and down her sex. "You never fail me Sakura."

He pulled away and let the string of her juice fall to the table. Then he dipped it inside her. Sliding it in and out like he were bushing a button over and over.

"Hahh!" Sakura's back arched. She wanted to pull her legs together but the table held them apart efficiently.

Suddenly Itachi pulled his finger out. "Taste Yourself."

He put his finger in her mouth. "Clean it off."

Sakura moaned as she sucked on his finger. Itachi grunted. "Enough." He pulled his index out abruptly. He positioned himself so he stood behind her head and put both his legs over the table like Sakura. He bent down and put his Erect member in her mouth and started to move his hips up and down.

Itachi reached over to her sex and plunged two fingers while the other braced his weight on the table. Curling and uncurling. Hitting her sweet spot each time. Sakura sucked harder.

This was too much. She was going to…

"Oh no you don't. You see Sakura I'm gonna push you and push you. But you will not come tonight love." His finger stilled inside her.

She couldn't speak because he was still thrusting. Sometimes she would feel his balls hit her nose when he went deep. How could he do that? It felt good that his fingers were still in her, but with them standing still like that…it was…ugh!

Itachi Finally pulled out of her mouth. Swinging his leg to be paired with his other as he stepped back and admired her. All sweat, sex juice, and saliva.

Sakura was lost in thought. Without a warning she felt him grab her hips, lifting her off the table, and his hot member filled her. Pounding relentlessly. Her toes no longer touched the ground as he held her strong and fast.

Itachi had his knees on the coffee table, making a steady, Hard, rhythm. He felt her walls clench and he pulled out. A little winded he spoke. "No."

"Ugh! For fuck sakes please Itachi! That's twice already!. Hmmm"

He put her legs on his shoulders and he delved his tongue inside her. Swirling it around and around, flicking the clit every now and then.

Sakura's arms started to ache. Along with her lower back because of the position. But she ignored it and focused on his tongue. Hoping that he would allow her to come. But he didn't.

He set her down and came up to her ear, biting the lobe.

"Itachi please."

"Shh…"

"No this position…it's starting to hurt. Take me to bed please. Where its more comfortable."

Itachi Pulled at his shirt un-blinding her.

Sakura squinted at the dim light and saw her tormentors face. "Plea…"

He laid his fingers on her lips. "The bed is where you get rewarded. You don't deserve that Blossom."

Sakura knitted her brows. "Care to elaborate."

"It's that attitude that gets you nowhere love. I'll let you come on one condition."

"Oh please hurry Itachi. I want you, and to get off this fucking table. Fast."

"Shh…"

Sakura shut up. Her shoulder blades where pinching now. So this is what she gets when she makes him angry. An uncomfortable fuck session that is extremely intoxicating but unrewarded.

She whispered. "Ok."

Itachi smirked. "Behave next time. Like your age."

"Yes."

Itachi placed his lips on her's for the first time that night and kissed her deeply. He put his finger back in her sex and started to do 'push the button mode' again.

Sakura moaned into his mouth. Her walls clenched and her belly tightened. He wasn't going to pull out. It took her no more that a minute to release. And small puddle of come was left on the table.

Sakura hadn't noticed but Itachi undid the rope ties while he assaulted her sex. He was good. Too good.

Stepping away from her he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She sighed with relief as her back popped. He led her up the stairs and through his door. On habit, he closed it behind him and made his way to Sakura, forcing her to back up against the bed. "Turn around."

She flipped so she was on her stomach.

Itachi parted her legs and rammed into her without warning. The intrusion took her by surprise as he rammed her like an animal.

Itachi grabbed a lock full of pink hair and yanked her head back.

Sakura's hands braced on the bed but she soon fell to her elbows out of weakness. "Ita..I..canhhhhaahhhh…"

He knew she had come. So he let go of her hair and pounded harder, sticking his thumb up her ass. Until he finally reached his limit and released.

Itachi collapsed on her side. Both panting.

Sakura first spoke. "What was that?"

"Your punishment."

Sakura chuckled. "Shit, you should've done this sooner."

Itachi smirked. "Rougher you mean. I'll keep that in mind."

"Just…without the coffee table." Sakura smirked as Itachi chuckled.

A few moments passed by…"So you mind telling me what the hell are you…"

Sakura's face was filled in horror.


	26. Acceptance

Sakura sucked in some air. She said nothing.

Itachi turned his head on the pillow to look at her. "Sakura?" He reached for her hand to soothe her but she wasn't there.

He must've blinked 3 or four times, and in that time she was up, had a robe on and was sitting on the toilet. The only light that was on was the vanilla scented candle that had three wicks of flame burning. Shadows danced off the white walls, and the crystal glass of the shower door.

Itachi flew the blankets off him, and pulled on his black sweat pants. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on hers. "Baby? Why is so hard for you to talk about it?"

Sakura clutched his hands. "Because…If I talk about it…Then you'll know that I'm a monster."

Itachi brought her hands to his mouth and kissed each finger and said, "I wouldn't think that. I love you My Cherry Blossom."

Sakura sucked in another breath. "I'm a…a Reaper. But not any kind of Reaper, A Black Reaper. I take souls that belong in hell, that have sinned too much. I had my right hand escort Ino there." She stared at their intertwined hands, afraid that he'd suddenly let go of her. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see the look on his face. Instead she saw how the flames kissed his skin. Even his hands were more beautiful than hers.

Itachi squeezed her hands tighter. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

Did she really just hear him say that? Ok? "Your ok with it."

"Yes Sakura. I accept you know matter what, no let me re phrase, no matter WHO you are. In the end you'll be my blooming flower. Even the Angel's themselves would be jealous of your strength and beauty My Love."

Sakura's heart fluttered with each sound that came out of his captivating voice. "But there's more to the story than just that. So much more…" She looked away from him again. Her eyes starting to tear up.

"We'll take this one step at a time. You don't have to tell me all at once. Thank you for trusting in me Sakura." Itachi stood up, grabbed her chin with his fingers, bent and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. _He accepts me…_

Itachi broke away and smirked down at her. "Now, I'm famished, what say you we eat some breakfast?"

Sakura laughed. "I'd love some breakfast at 1:00 o'clock in the morning. Hm? There's a little whole in the wall that's called Bonita's. Great Mexican food. AND they're open 24 hours."

"Done."

He lifted her off the toilet seat and carried her like a child back into the room which was filled with laughter.

Itachi's eyes started to flutter open. He turned his head and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. Her mouth was partially open and a little bit of drool formed at the corner.

_Completely not human, but human only in rest. _

He moved with stealth out of the bed. He grabbed his phone off the night stand to check the time. 3:37am. He'd only slept for an hour. He put his phone back on the night stand with irritation. Turning his head he saw that Sakura switched from her stomach to her side. He took in how her breathing was so even and calm. Wishing he could be caught in a dreamless sleep.

Carefully he crept out the door to head down stairs to the kitchen. He really should have one put in upstairs. It would save him the trouble of the winding stairs. _Laziness_

Itachi sighed once his feet hit the cold marble.

_Click…click…click_

He turned his head to where the noise was coming from. The living room? It sounded like someone was tapping on the stone wall of the fireplace. It was repetitive and constant. Not missed a beat, like a metronome.

He turned the corner and saw no one there. Itachi looked to where the sound was coming from, He saw flashing light in the other room. Moving with absolute stealth, he pasted himself to the wall and took three deep calming breaths before he peaked his head around the corner.

It was an old film projector, rolling the disk over and over, the light blinked off his dinning room wall . Itachi adjusted his eyes and saw a dark shadow hunched next to the old movie stand. His defenses sky rocketed.

The clicking sound became more louder with the eerie silence. Itachi took in his surroundings trying too find a close weapon. He had hid a revolver above the fire place in a brown box. Out of reach from Kian. He started to sneak over.

His hand was just about to lift the lid up when an ear piercing scream sounded from the film.

Reflex had him knocking the box over along with the gun, and him on his knees. His heart pounded with surprise and fear. Then it stopped once he saw what was on his white wall.

A little girl, the age of maybe 6 or 7 was rocking back and forth in a dark corner wearing a white linen gown painted in red. She was covered from head to toe in blood. A decapitated head of another child was lying in front of her feet. A boy, dark brown hair covered his face, mouth partly open. He could see she was holding a hand that was no longer connected. Itachi heard her rapid breath. And heard her singing… "Come to me baby brother…come to me baby brother…come to me baby brother…" then she stopped singing and rocking all together.

Itachi tensed. He wanted to turn away, but fear had him frozen to the screen.

She just sat there, still holding the hand. Then spoke something that made his blood run cold. "You wanna play too?" He saw the little girl turn her head. As if she were looking right at him. The blood on her hair made it look out of place and thick like a dolls. Her bangs covered her face. All he could make out was a sinister smile.

"My brother kept making me cry, so I made him cry too. But Ssh.." She brought the hand up to her face, holding the index finger to her little lips. "…We can't tell Mommy and Daddy. They'll be sad. We don't want them to cry too."

The screen flickered. And he saw the back of a cloaked figure walk in front of the camera. It stood with its hood up over his/her head, in front of the little girl, right where the head was touching her toes. The figure bent, and reached out it's hand.

"Lets play."

Itachi Stumbled back to the floor. He recognized that voice. "It can't be…"

He saw the little girl laugh, as she dropped the hand and jumped into the figures arms, knocking the hood off her head.

"S…Sakura."

He Saw Sakura embrace the bloody child as if it were…

"It… Can't…"

Sakura let the girl go and pushed her away so she held the girl at arms length. He couldn't see her face. Her hair was much, much longer, and she seemed to have an _accent? _On better inspection, he noticed that it looked more like the Victorian age.

But he could hardly focused on that aspect. He just saw the love of his life embrace a child that murdered her younger brother…

"What are we gonna play lady? Ahaha" The little girl reach up with both hands and touched either side of Sakura's pale face.

"A game that you can't play here child."

"Oooh, Is it like hide and go seek?"

"More like tag and I'm it. So start running child." Her voice was cold and sharp like a knife and yet, completely emotionless.

"Kay! Give me head start. Three seconds." He saw the little girl start to run, kicking the head like a soccer ball. He saw her face, Blue eyes, pale skin, but deadly.

Itachi saw her turn around suddenly to say something. "Oh and my name is Anas…"

Itachi flinched. He saw Sakura drive her hand through the girls heart. Her hand was covered in blood. Then she withdrew fast, and flicked her it like she just touched something disgusting.

Itachi saw the girl turn around, and starred, like she was starring at him, with her mouth gapping open, then slowly fell to the ground. Her eyes never closed but starred. Itachi felt like she was piercing his very soul. Finally he looked away from the girl to Sakura.

He didn't know her Didn't recognize this side of her. "Your soul shall be forever damned till the lord himself forgives your sins Anastasia Mooklin. I Shall guide your soul to hell in which it belongs." He saw Sakura wipe her hand clean of the blood on her black cloak. Then he saw her reach down through the girl like she were water herself and pulled the soul out. It screamed violently. Sakura had it by it's hair pulling her away from the camera. The ghost of the child had her hands on top of her head to try and break free of Sakura's hold. "Please! I'll be a good girl! Help Me!"

"Vixen."

"Yes."

"Get the horses ready."

"Yes Mistress."

The last thing Itachi saw, was Sakura disappearing behind the corner with a screaming child.

Then the room went completely black…


End file.
